Zettai Aishitenai
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Fic complètement zarb ou auteur sans scrupule Le temps s'écoule irrémédiablement et me rapproche chaque jour de la mort. C'est pourquoi, toi et moi.... FINI
1. Prologue

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : c'était censé être un chapitre unique à la base….

Note :

_Italique_ : pensée des perso

Parenthèse : décodeur spécial perfect soldier que seul un Maxwell peut comprendre

**Zettai Aishitenai [[1]]******

**Prologue**

Ils étaient tous les trois, cachés derrière une caisse de munitions pour mobil. En face d'eux, deux hommes. Heero Yui et le professeur J. comme chaque fois en leur présence, l'atmosphère était tendue, signe en général de mauvaise nouvelle à venir.

Une demi-heure auparavant, le professeur G était venu leur parler et les avaient placés ici, sans autre explication. Peu de temps après, les deux protagonistes avaient fait leur apparition. Et de puis, plus rien. Juste de l'attente.

J : je suis venu te proposer une dernière mission. Seulement, si quelque chose ou quelqu'un te retient en ce bas monde, je te déconseille de l'accepter car il s'agit d'une mission sans retour.

Le Japonais suivit des yeux son mentor qui se mit à faire quelques pas dans le hangar.

J : j'ai tenté de faire de toi un soldat parfait, un soldat né pour combattre, pour tuer. Un être parfait n'étant pas doté d'émotion avec un sens aigu de la stratégie et de l'informatique, tout comme me l'a demandé ton défunt père. Seulement, je peux comprendre qu'à ce stade, tu désires mener une vie comme les autres.

(silence)

J : … prends le temps d'y réfléchir

Heero : c'est déjà tout réfléchit

(silence)

Heero : mission acceptée

D'un geste rapide, Wufei posa sa main sur la bouche de l'Arabe afin d'étouffer le cri qui menaçait de lui échapper. S'il se faisait repérer maintenant, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Un coup d'œil aux deux hommes l'averti que la conversation n'était pas totalement terminée.

J : … très bien. La mission aura lieu dans neuf jours exactement. D'ici là, tu as quartier libre, aucune mission ne te sera confiée.

(silence)

J : autre chose, profites-en pour te détendre un peu, c'est un ordre.

Sur un petit clin d'œil complice, le professeur se dirigea vers la sortie. Oui, Heero était vraiment un soldat parfait. Un peu trop parfait, peut-être. Il aurait aimé ne pas en arriver là mais il n'avait guère eu le choix. Les injections répétées et les nombreuses infiltrations épuisaient intérieurement le corps de son élève. Il était fait pour la guerre, qu'allait-il se passer une fois la paix rétablit ? Par mémoire pour le père de ce dernier, il ne voulait pas qu'il sombre dans la folie.

J : _si au moins il avait quelqu'un à qui il tenait vraiment…_

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il le savait. Orphelin très jeune, à l'âge de trois ans, il avait vite compris à quoi se résumait la vie. Il avait vu trop de morts autour de lui pour en profiter pleinement. Lorsque le projet Meteor s'était offert à lui, il avait accepté avec joie. C'était pour lui comme défier la mort elle-même.

Seulement, au fond de lui existait une personnalité aspirant au calme, à la tranquillité. Une personnalité avide de savoir et d'innovation. C'est cette même facette de sa personne qui l'avait conduit à étudier l'informatique et à dévorer tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main, sans pour autant voir sa soif rassasiée.

Cette personnalité que lui seul connaissait pour l'avoir entre-aperçut quelques fois…

  


  


* * *

[[1]] Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand français)


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : c'était censé être un chapitre unique à la base….

Note :

_Italique_ : pensée des perso

Parenthèse : décodeur spécial perfect soldier que seul un Maxwell peut comprendre

Réponses aux Reviews :

Yami-Rose1 : m'ci pour ta review Tu en seras un peu plus sur cette fameuse mission dans ce chapitre

Lu : et voici le prochain chapitre

Drusilla02 : je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir Voici donc le prochain chapitre !!

**Zettai Aishitenai [[1]]******

**Chapitre 1 **

Le regard du chinois passa de l'un à l'autre avant de se décider à prendre la parole pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé depuis plus d'une heure entre-eux.

Wufei : … on lui dit ou pas ?

Tout était là le problème. La conversation qu'ils avaient surprit les avaient laissés sans voix, pour ne pas dire horrifiés alors comment partager un tel secret ?

Trowa : … je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne solution

Quatre : mais d'un autre côté….

Tous savaient à quel point l'Américain tenait au perfect soldier et n'osait imaginer sa réaction en apprenant cette conversation.

Wufei, en soupirant, on est pas plus avancé….

Trowa : seulement le temps est contre nous, il faut faire un choix

Un choix qui fut facilité par la providence, au cours de la soirée. En effet, Duo, qui était parti pour une mission en solitaire, refit son apparition avec trois jours de retard sur l'horaire établit. Le dieu de la mort était dans un état lamentable. Après diagnostic, il s'avérait qu'il avait deux côtes cassés, des hématomes sur l'ensemble des avants-bras et des jambes, ainsi qu'une grippe carabinée.

Sally : hum….. tu es bon pour du repos forc

Duo : naaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn !!!!!

S'il y avait bien une chose que le shinigami détestait autant que la représentante de la paix [[2]], c'était bien resté sans rien faire.

Sally : tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ça où je t'embarque avec moi à l'hôpital

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe sur l'Américain qui se replia sur la table d'auscultation sans oser prononcer le moindre mot.

Derrière la porte, les trois G-Boys l'observaient, souriant.

Wufei : c'est notre chance, on ne peut pas la laisser passer.

Trowa et Quatre hochèrent de concert la tête. Si eux ne pouvaient strictement rien faire pour ramener le glaçon à la raison, le brun, si. Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux dans ce bas monde qu'un shinigami qui se sent menacé. Heero Yui allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Assis devant son ordinateur portable, ce dernier vérifiait le rapport du pilote de Deathscythe lorsque le blond rentra dans la pièce. Après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien seuls, celui-ci prit une chaise et s'installa en face de lui, arborant une mine mi-fugue, mi-raisin.

Quatre : je te dérange ?

Question inutile, il le savait bien. Une fois derrière son pc, il était impossible de l'en déloger si ce n'est la possibilité d'une mission.

Heero : … que veux-tu ?

Ramenant ses jambes sous son menton, l'Arabe en profita pour le détailler sans répondre. Finalement, le hacker abandonna son clavier pour lui faire face, et ce, non sans regret.

Quatre : j'aimerais te demander un service

Fronçant quelque peu les sourcils, le Japonais lui fit signe de continuer.

Quatre : nous venons de recevoir un ordre de mission de la part des professeurs. Celui-ci concerne trois d'entre-nous. Vu l'état de Duo, il est hors de question qu'il en fasse partit et le docteur J nous a dis que tu étais en vacances pour la prochaine semaine à venir.

Jusque là, il suivait tout mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre où son vis-à-vis voulait en venir.

Quatre : il ne reste donc plus que Wufei, Trowa et moi.

Heero : je ne vois pas où est le problème

Quatre, en soupirant : c'est Duo. Je viens de croiser Sally et il est plutôt pas mal amoché et le confier à un hôpital quel qu'il soit…

Heero : …serait du suicide

Le pilote de Sandrock opina de la tête avant de le regarder gravement tandis que les neurones du perfect soldier se mettait en fonctionnement. Analysant la situation et étant bien placée pour connaître le tempérament plus qu'exécrable du dieu de la mort quand il entrait d'en un établissement de soin – d'ailleurs, aucun n'avait, à ce jour, survécu à l'un de ses passages – il ne voyait qu'une seule solution.

Heero : …. Je m'en occupe

Quatre : tu es sûr que…

Mais déjà le brun retournait à ses obligations premières, signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close. Ravis néanmoins par la tournure qu'avait pris leur entretien, l'Arabe quitta joyeusement la pièce, non sans l'avoir remercié comme il se doit auparavant.

Wufei : alors ?

Quatre, avec un grand sourire : parfait. Maintenant il nous faut une couverture

Wufei : Trowa s'en occupe

Quatre : dans ce cas, il nous reste plus qu'à préparer nos bagages

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

Wufei : j'avoue que j'ai tout le mal du monde à les imaginer seul plus d'une semaine

Quatre : c'est vrai que l'ambiance ici risque d'être….euh… explosive

Trowa : c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire mais c'est notre seule chance

Redevenant sérieux, ils travaillèrent sur leur projet jusqu'au souper, souper, qui fut pour le moins animé.

Trowa : Duo, tiens-toi tranquille si tu ne veux pas que Sally t'embarque

Duo : mais euhhhh !!!

Heero : ….

Quatre : tiens, v'à ta pizza

Duo : m'ciiiii !!! T'es un amour !!!

Wufei : tu prends des risques l

Trowa : de toute façon il est à ½ mort…

Quatre et Duo : …gloups

Sally : quelle est votre mission cette fois-ci ?

Quatre : récupération de matériel encombrant

Wufei : la routine

Duo : si c'est que ça, je peux….

Tous : NAAAAAAANNNNNN !!!

Duo, se faisant tout petit : … ai rien dit

Sally : quoi qu'il en soit, faites attention, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver…

Duo : … pourquoi je me sens tout spécialement vis

Sally : oh pour rien…

Le dieu de la mort prit un faux air indigné qui fit rire tout le monde [[3]]. Cependant, tous savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un quelconque danger. Ce qu'ils avaient entendu quelques heures auparavant en était la meilleure preuve.

Profitant des quelques moments de liberté qu'ils leur restaient, ils décidèrent donc de prolonger la soirée, tous ensemble, devant un bon film. Même le Japonais fit acte de présence, acte, car le pilote du Wing Zero avait néanmoins apporté son portable avec lui [[4]].

Tous : _il le prend vraiment partout_….

Quatre : c'est quoi le film ?

Trowa : … c'est Duo qui a choisi

Wufei : … ai peur

Duo : t'inquiète pas Wuffy, ai prit un film sur les samouraïs !!!

Wufei : je t'ai dit de ne…..

Tous : sur les samouraïs !!!!

Duo : ben oui, pourquoi, ça vous fait pas plaisir ?

Sachant que l'Américain était fana de film plutôt gore, épouvante et horreur, ça avait de quoi surprendre aux premiers abords….

Sally : mais qu'est-ce que… !!!

Duo : tu me passes le pop-corn ?

Heero : hn…. (trad : tiens)

Duo : m'ci !!

... aux premiers abords seulement, car après les cinq premières minutes, on assistait à une véritable boucherie digne de ceux qui firent la légende du comte Vlad l'empailleur, plus connu sous le nom de Dracula, en Pennsylvanie [[5]].

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Quatre avait prit le chemin des toilettes. Le Chinois, quant à lui, était devenu plus pale qu'un mort et du être transporté à l'infirmerie par la doctoresse et le Français.

Resté seul avec le perfect soldier, le shinigami regarda le film jusqu'au bout, sans s'apercevoir de l'absence des autres à ses côtés, si ce n'est au générique de fin.

Duo : beuh ? Où sont-ils tous passés ? ?

(Silence)

Duo : Hee-chan ?

Heero : il est tard, va te coucher

Duo : aimerais bien mais peux pas

Heero : ….

Non sans lâcher un profond soupir, le Japonais éteignit son ordinateur portable avant de le placer entre les mains du brun. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire le moindre mot, le pilote du Wing le prit dans ses bras.

Heero : taches de ne pas le faire tomber

Duo regard « que je suis heureux !!! » : vi !!!!!!!!!

L'Américain ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de se caler un peu plus contre son compagnon de chambré, s'attirant par la même occasion un regard TM spécial Heero Iceberg Yui.

Par l'entrebâillement d'une porte, les autres G-Boys observaient la scène.

Quatre : … quant il joue avec mort, il y joue jusqu'au bout

Wufei : sans ça, Maxwell, ne serait pas Maxwell !!

Sally : tu as sûrement raison

(silence)

Trowa : … on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Demain sera une dure journée

Tous opinèrent de la tête et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective et bientôt, ce fut le calme plat.

Cependant…. Dans l'une des chambres….

Duo : un Wing Zero, un Deathscythe, un Heavy Arms, un Sandrock, un Shenlong, …. Argggg !!!! J'en ai marre !! Arrive pas à dormir !!! Mais pourquoi y a si peu de Gundam ? [[6]]

(silence)

Duo : et si j'allais vider le frigo…. P'tete que ça irais mieux après ?

Ravi de son idée, il tenta de se relever pour retomber tout aussi vite dans le lit

Duo : aieee !!!!! Pas bonne idée !!!

(silence)

Duo : pff…. Ça ne doit pas être mon…

Tournant la tête sue le côté, il vit une main lui tendre un verre. Sans se poser de questions, il prit celui-ci et le vida d'un trait. Son esprit se fit soudain plus léger et il ne sentit plus la douleur.

Duo : …_c'est déjà ça_…

Une main remonta le drap sur son corps en même temps que s'élevait une voix d'une douceur inouïe. L'Américain ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait, la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle parvenait à apaiser son âme et….. Tout doucement, se laissant bercer par les paroles lui venant aux oreilles, gagna les bras de Morphée….

_« Dors mon ange, dors_

_Laisses-toi guider dans le sommeil_

_Par les paroles qui sont miennes_

_Dors mon ange, dors_

_Partage les bras de Morphée_

_N'ai crainte, je serais à tes côtés »[[7]]_

La silhouette reprit place sur la chaise située non loin de là, un léger sourire aux lèvres. S'emparant d'une peluche qui traînait par terre, elle entreprit ce qu'elle avait promit, à savoir veiller sur l'ombre du shinigami.

* * *

[[1]] Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand français)

[[2]] Qui a dit Relena ?

[[3]] la notion de tout le monde ne reprend pas Heero Glaçon Yui, qui reste fidèle à lui-même…… c'est à dire Perfect

[[4]] sont vraiment inséparable ces deux-là, vous trouvez pas ? 

[[5]] euh……. Vous faut un dessin ?

[[6]] Va savoir, faut compter les moutons comme tout le monde  

[[7]] Extrait de « Dors mon Ange » copyright Sephy (eh vi, me suis cassée la tête à écrire les paroles moi même)


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : c'était censé être un chapitre unique à la base….

Note :

_Italique_ : pensée des perso

Parenthèse : décodeur spécial perfect soldier que seul un Maxwell peut comprendre

Réponses aux reviews :

Drusilla02 : leur tête à tête n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre mais on s'en rapproche. Patience !!

Yami-Rose 1 : hum, hum… c'est vrai qu'avec Duo sur les bras, Heero aura du mal à rester de marbre…. Quoique, on ne sait jamais )

Yohina : m'ci beaucoup pour ta review Pour ce chapitre nous aurons droit à un début d'offensive style Maxwell o j'espère que ça te plaira

**Zettai Aishitenai [[1]]******

**Chapitre 2**

Il était un peu plus de neuf heures du matin lorsque le pilote de Deathscythe fit son apparition dans la cuisine, à la surprise générale.

Wufei : Maxwell ?

Duo : hm ?

Wufei, inquiet : tu te sens bien ?

Duo : hm…. Sais pas trop… je ….

Perdant subitement l'équilibre, il glissa et se retrouva dans les bras du français qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Duo : ….oups…

Quatre : Duo !!!! Ça va !!!

Trowa : …

Wufei : pff tu ne sais vraiment pas rester tranquille, toi

Duo : bah…..

(silence)

Duo : euh…. Où est Hee-chan ?

Quatre : dans les garages

Duo : encore !!! Mais quand il est pas sur son stupide portable, il est avec son Gundam, ma parole !!! attends un peu, vais lui…

Wufei : tu ne lui diras rien du tout !! Trowa ?

Opinant de la tête, le pilote d'Heavy Arms souleva le corps léger de l'Américain et l'entraîna vers le second étage, sans écouter ses protestations.

Quatre : … tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser seul ? On a déjà du mal à trois alors…

Wufei : ne t'inquiètes pas, Duo est tellement obnubilé par Heero qu'il ne risque pas de le perdre de vue.

Quatre, en souriant : tu as raison. Bon, je vais préparer son petit déjeuner, avant qu'il ne descende se le servir lui-même.

Wufei : quand même, il est plus costaud que je le pensais. Réussir à se lever dans un état pareil… je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes capables d'un tel exploit [[2]]

L'Arabe pensait la même chose que lui. Où donc avait-il puisé cette force pour venir jusqu'ici ?

Quatre : _décidément, le shinigami qui demeure en lui me surprendra toujours…._

Cependant…

Avec une douceur qui lui était commune, le Français remis son camarade au lit, prenant soin de bien remonter les draps. Le brun se laissa faire, tout en lui adressant un regard accusateur

Duo : je vais bien, tu sais. J'suis plus un enfant

Trowa : on ne peut pas dire que l'on va bien avec une hémorragie interne, deux côtés cassés et une grippe carabinée

Duo : mais t'assure, je me sens bien

Intrigué par le ton de son vis-à-vis, l'aînée des G-Boys plaça sa main sur son front. La fièvre s'était totalement dissipée alors quelques heures auparavant, elle l'avait littéralement foudroyée sur place.

Trowa : …

Duo : tu vois, je te l'avais dit…

Trowa : n'empêche que tu quitteras pas ce lit

Duo : pff, t'es pas drôle

Trowa : ah ah ah. Allé, reposes-toi

(silence)

Duo : pourquoi il fuit tout le monde ? Tu peux me le dire ?

Trowa, en soupirant : c'est dans sa nature… on y peut rien

(silence)

Duo : mais moi… je ne l'accepte pas… je ne veux pas l'accepter… après tout, on est avant tous des adolescents, non ? Alors pourquoi on serait toujours obligé d'agir en adulte ? Pourquoi ? J'aimerais le lui faire comprendre. Il n'y a pas que la guerre dans la vie !!!

Trowa : … _il se pourrait bien_…

Duo : désolé de t'avoir embêter avec ça, c'est seulement…

Trowa : … _que notre soldat parfait ai trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur_….

Duo : tu n'en parleras pas aux autres, hein ?

Trowa : … ce n'était pas mon intention

Le dédiant un semblant de sourire [[3]], le Français quitta la chambre en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui et redescendit rejoindre les autres au salon.

Quatre : alors ?

Trowa en haussant les épaules : je lui ai les Gundam miniatures

Wufei : au moins on aura la paix pendant dix minutes.

Trowa : j'espère

Wufei en soupirant : pourquoi ne s'est-il jamais resté tranquille ?

Trowa : va savoir…

Quatre : ne soyez pas si méchant. Il est juste un peu démonstratif

Wufei : un peu ? Dans son cas on appelle ça de l'excessivit

??? : qui est excessif ?

Wufei et Quatre : Heero ?!!!

Heero : ….

Les trois G-Boys se regardèrent et la même idée jaillirent simultanément dans leur esprit

Trowa : on parlait de la mission

Heero : hn…

Wufei : en parlant de mission, on aurait pas oublié quelque chose ?

Quatre, faussement innocent : zut !!! Le petit déjeuner de Duo !!!! Je vais le lui apporter tout de suite !!

Heero : ….

Sans laisser le temps au blond d'agir, le Japonais lui prit le plateau des mains et monta avec à l'étage.

Wufei : … tu as vérifié qu'il avait pas une fiole de poison ?

Quatre : oups….

Trowa : aucun risque, il a seulement un tournevis en poche

Wufei : au moins il ne l'achèvera pas du premier coup

Quatre : avec votre optimisme, il ne changera pas d'avis….

Wufei : avoues que c'est quand même dure de devoir se reposer uniquement sur Maxwell

Tous soupirèrent de concert. Certes, l'Américain était leur seul espoir pour que le perfect soldier change d'avis. Cependant, les chances de réussite étaient infimes.

Quatre : Duo tient énormément à lui, ça ne peut que marcher

Deux coups légers furent frappés à la porte. Entrant sans attendre de réponse, le pilote du Wing Zero déposa sans somation le plateau devant le malade.

Duo : ohhh !!! Le petit dej !!! M'ci !!!!

Heero : ….. (Trad. : c'est rien)

Tout en tartinant un croissant de confiture, le shinigami entreprit son babillage incessant et son lot de questions.

Duo : tu sais, c'est la première fois qu'on apporte le petit dej au lit

Heero : hn… (trad. : ah ?!)

Duo : si, si, je te l'assure !!! En plus ça me fait très plaisir que ce soit toi qui le fasses

Heero : ….(Trad. : …)

Duo : tu sais, j'ai entendu les autres parlés ce matin. Je suis descendu car j'avais faim mais ils m'ont forcé à remonter

Heero : … (trad. : tu m'étonnes)

Duo : enfin bref. Ils vont partir en mission à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Ça veut dire que j'irais à l'hôpital avec Sally. Bah…. Du moment que c'est pas avec ce truc qui hurle à longueur de journée…. Enfin j'aime pas l'hôpital et….

Heero : …. _Comment il fait pour parler autant ?_

Duo : …. Tout ça pour te dire que je suis content que tu sois là et que tu passes un peu de temps avec moi, surtout que je ne fais que parler... Je sais que tu as mieux à faire alors…. 

(Silence)

Heero : baka !!!

L'Américain eut un regard provocateur avant d'embrasser son vis-à-vis sur la joue

Duo : m'ci pour le dej

Heero : hn.. (Trad. : de rien)

Reprenant le plateau, le Japonais se dirigea vers la sortie.

Duo : dis ? Je peux jouer sur ton pc ?

Heero : ….

Duo, regard TM Maxwell : te plaiiiiiiiiiitttttttt !!!!

Heero : hn… (trad. : on verra)

Duo : m'ciiiii !!!!!

Haussant les épaules, le perfect soldier ouvrit la porte avec sa main libre et sortit pour revenir moins de dix secondes après.

Heero : … cette semaine…. Tu la passes avec moi, pas avec Sally

Le dieu de la mort avala ses paroles telles Moise apprit les dix commandements. Il allait passer une semaine entière avec son Heero, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pis advint ce qui devait arriver. Sortant de son lit, le pilote de Deathscythe se jeta dans les bras du japonais qui, n'ayant pas prévu le coup, se retrouva projeté à terre sous la force de leur deux poids cumulé.

Duo : Hee-chan !!!!!! T'adoreeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

Heero : ... ça te fait si plaisir que ça ? [[4]]

Opinant de la tête, le brun en profita pour se loger un peu plus contre le torse de son vis-à-vis

Duo : tu changeras pas d'avis, hein ?

Heero : hn.. (trad : nan)

Duo : vrai, de vrai ?

Heero : hn… (trad. : oui)

Duo : même si J te le demandais ?

Heero, en soupirant : Duo….

Duo, déçu : je sais…. Je t'en demande de trop…

Heero : c'est pas ça, mais….

??? : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Relevant la tête en parfaite synchro, les deux G-Boys virent apparaître devant eux la représentante de la paix en personne qui les désignait de son annulaire.

Relena : Hee… Heero !!!! Qu'est-ce que....

Le Japonais analysa la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Allongé sur le sol, il avait l'autre pilote assis à califourchon sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'une de ses mains lui retenait la taille. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur à la situation, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Relena : Duo Maxwell, éloignes-toi immédiatement de lui !!!

Le regard du shinigami chercha celui du perfect soldier et en un instant, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Duo : … _j'espère seulement qu'il ne me tuera pas après_

Enlaçant tendrement les doigts du pilote du Wing, il la regarda avec défit.

Duo : il en est hors de question !!

Relena : comment ça ?!!

Duo : tu vois, Heero et moi sommes fiancés

Relena : fianc ? pff tu racontes n'importe quoi

Duo : vraiment ? Alors, d'après toi, c'est quoi ça ?

Avec le sourire qui lui est propre, le dieu de la mort lui désigna sa main où figurait à l'annulaire une bague en or, où était gravées d'étranges décorations.

Relena : c'est……c'est pas possible !!!

Duo, faussement indign : dis-le lui Hee-chan !! Elle a pas l'air de me croire !!!

Relena : Heero ?

Heero : hn

Duo : ... _t'en prie, joue le jeu, pour moi, te plait !!!!!_

Lisant dans les prunelles du brun tout un ensemble de supplications pour se débarrasser de la chose emcomb… euh…. L'héritière Peacecraft, le Japonais accepta sa requête et fit glisser sa main sous le haut du pyjama

Heero, en soupirant : … c'est la vérit

Relena : co…. COMMENT !!!!!! Mais vous ne pouvez pas !!!

Heero : sur les colonies, c'est autoris

Duo, mega joyeux : le mariage aura lieu dans deux semaines. On t'enverra une invitation

Relena : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! Comment tu peux me faire ça !!!!! Je te hais Heero Yui !!!!!!

Sur cette crise d'hystérie, l'héritière de Sandkingdom s'en alla en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Restés seuls, les deux adolescents se dévisageaient

Duo : tu ne m'en veux pas

Heero : … (trad. :….)

Duo, inquiet : Hee-chan ?!!

Heero : tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer maintenant

Duo : ….

Se levant à regret, il se laissa quitter jusqu'à son lit par le perfect soldier.

Duo : Hee-chan ?

Heero : hn… ? (Trad. : oui ?)

Duo : tu restes toujours avec moi cette semaine, hein ?

(Silence)

Heero : baka !!

Refermant la porte avec douceur, le pilote du Wing Zero alla rapporter le plateau à la cuisine avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant de préparer sa mission qui aurait lieu dans huit jours à présent.

Sally : dites-moi, c'est pas Relena que je viens de voir passer en courant ?

Wufei : si

Sally : qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Wufei : elle revient de l'étage. A mon avis elle vient de se manger un râteau

Trowa : fort probable

Sally : pour pas changer. Enfin, je suis venue voir pour Duo

Quatre : Heero le garde toute la semaine

Sally : pardon ?!!!

Quatre : euh…. Comme on tient à ce que ton hôpital reste entier, c'était la seule solution 

Sally : mais il va finir à la morgue !!!!

Trowa : peut-être

Quatre : c'est pas ça qui va la rassurer

Wufei : bah…..

Allongé dans son lit, le dieu de la mort soupira. Il s'ennuyait ferme et avait bien envie d'aller faire un petit tour. Seulement…. Après la mésaventure avec l'héritière Peacecraft, il devait se tenir à carreau.

Duo : qui sait si elle ne traîne pas dans le jardin armé d'un pistolet trouvé dans le dépôt…. Quoique…. Elle est tellement peu douée qu'elle risquerait de se tuer avec en cherchant le mode d'emploi [[5]]

Refaisant pour l'énième fois sa natte, l'Américain remarqua qu'il portait toujours la bague d'Heero à son doigt. Pas que ça le dérangeait, au contraire. Mais…. La garder, c'était aussi mettre un terme à sa vie. N'ayant pas envie de mourir de si tôt, il se promit de la lui rendre à sa prochaine visite.

Wufei : il est toujours dans sa chambre ?

Quatre en soupirant : oui

Trowa : …

Quatre : ça m'inquiète, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'il tente de dresser entre lui et nous une barrière infranchissable

Trowa : … c'est peut-être le cas

Tous : ….

(silence)

Wufei : plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte que, de nous tous, c'est sur Heero que nous en connaissons le moins.

Quatre : tu as raison…

Wufei : …. La seule personne qui le connaisse vraiment est le professeur J mais je doute qu'il nous raconte quoique ce soit

Trowa : on ne tente rien d'essayer

Tous opinèrent de la tête et prirent la direction des laboratoires.

Pendant ce temps….

Chantonnant une vieille ballade de son enfance, le perfect soldier préparait secrètement ce qui devait être sa dernière mission. Selon les informations qu'il avait reçues, entrer dans le bâtiment en lui-même ne serait déjà pas une partie de plaisir. Surtout qu'il était équipé de laser tous les cents mètres. L'ensemble de l'infrastructure, qui composait le dernier rempart d'Oz, était entièrement dirigé électroniquement par un système dérivé du système Zero. Autant dire une vraie forteresse.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. La perspective de pouvoir relever un tel défit le motivait encore plus.

Pianotant encore plus vite sur le clavier, il mit à jour la totalité des plans du building ainsi que les conduits d'aération. Pas besoin de plans de secours, il n'en reviendrait pas.

* * *

[[1]] Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand français)

[[2]] euh….. mise à part Heero, je ne vois personne d'autres 

[[3]] Tro-chan et Hee-chan étant réputé pour leur sourire……(….)

[[4]] c'est l'histoire du type qui ne comprend pas que l'on recherche absolument de sa présence

[[5]] Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : c'était censé être un chapitre unique à la base….

Note :

_Italique_ : pensée des perso

Parenthèse : décodeur spécial perfect soldier que seul un Maxwell peut comprendre

Réponses aux reviews :

Yuna Chan 02 : la mission est classée top secrète !! je ne peux rien te dire à son sujet sinon Hee-chan risquerait de me tuer 

Yohina : contente que tu apprécies autant ma fic Le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu plus dramatique mais bon… Duo y apportera sa touche d'humour signé Maxwell )

Yami-Rose1 : intriguée c'est bien la première fois que l'on me dit que c'est Heero qui chante la berceuse… n'empêche que… c'est bien lui qui se tient auprès de Duo ooooo (même ma beta ne l'avait pas trouvé). Concernant cette fameuse mission… Dudulle arrivera-t-il à faire changer Hee-chan ? hum…. C'est à suivre dans les prochains chapitres… (l'art de la fuite en mille façon présentée par Sephy Sagara)

**Zettai Aishitenai [[1]]******

**Chapitre 3**

Duo baillait aux corneilles, il n'avait plus rien à faire depuis qu'il avait détruit les Gundam miniatures en testant si Wing Zero avait vraiment une bombe à l'intérieur. L'idée d'aller voir Heero lui vint à l'esprit mais il la chassa vite. Rentrer sur son territoire, c'était la mort assurée.

Une fois auparavant, il avait tenté l'expérience, et heureusement pour lui, il avait d'excellent réflexe et s'en était sorti avec une jambe cassée, trois côtes perforées, quelques hémorragies et les cheveux plus courtes de cinq centimètres. C'est autant dire qu'il ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience [[2]].

Finalement, l'Américain opta pour aller espionner les autres…

J : tiens, G !!! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans mon laboratoire. Comment va ton protég ?

G : si le tien ne l'a pas tué, il vit encore

J : ah ah ah. Que me vaut ta visite ?

G : …hmm … je venais te voir à propos de lui, justement

J : ah bon ?

G : …. Disons aussi au sujet de Heero

J : nous y voilà donc. Je me demandais quand tu allais venir me poser cette fameuse question. Du caf ?

Trowa arrêta ses compagnons d'un geste de la main et leur désigna les deux hommes. Comprenant où leur ami voulait en venir, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au caisson servant aux expériences et se cachèrent derrière.

J : que veux-tu savoir au juste ?

G : ce que je ne sais pas

J : c'est-à-dire ?

G : je connais le début, la fin mais pas le milieu

(silence)

G : lorsque j'ai recueilli Duo, il possédait toutes les capacités requises pour devenir l'assassin du groupe. Le seul problème était des amnésies momentanées après de longues périodes concentrations ou d'efforts. Ensuite tu débarques avec ton protégé et mon poulain se porte à merveille.

J : je ne vois pas où est le problème, tu devrais me remercier, au contraire. Tu penses pas ?

G : j'y penserais le moment où tu m'expliqueras quels en sont les effets secondaires

Cachés dans le fond du laboratoire, les trois G-Boys écoutaient avec stupéfaction l'échange de paroles entre les deux professeurs. Ils étaient venus pour en apprendre plus sur Heero et voilà qu'ils avaient droit à des révélations sur le dieu de mort.

J : pourquoi cherches-tu absolument les mauvais côtés ?

G : parce qu'il y en a toujours avec toi

(silence)

J : je peux te garantir qu'il n'y a aucun effet secondaire

G : comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

Le professeur soupira. Il n'aimait pas cette discussion mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

J : lorsque je suis venu te présenter le soldat que j'avais créé, je me suis tout de suite aperçue de la maladie de ton protégé. En y regardant de plus près, tout était évident. Il était atteint du même virus qui avait décimé la moitié de sa colonie

G : c'est impossible, voyons. Comment aurait-il pu survivre si…. Oh non…

J : ….si

(silence)

J : bref, c'était vraiment une chance que je lui sois tombé dessus à ce moment. Pendant que je faisais diversion, mon poulain, comme tu l'appelles, lui a administré l'antidote. C'est vraiment un soldat parfait que j'ai créé là. Je suis fier de moi. Enfin, passons. Si on aurait agit plutôt, on aurait pu sauver la totalité de sa mémoire. Là, seul 90 % a été récupéré.

G : admettons. Mais comment se fait-il dans ce cas qu'il ne se souvienne pas de l'avoir rencontré auparavant ?

J : ça fait partie des 10 % restant

(silence)

G : je vois

Les paroles avaient place au silence. Voyant que la discussion n'avancerait plus, les trois pilotes en profitèrent pour s'éclipser discrètement, sans se faire remarquer.

Cependant….

J : …. Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, tu peux me poser la question qui brûle tes lèvres

G : pff tu te doutais de leur présence

J : évidemment. Y a nulle part où se cacher parfaitement dans ce labo

G : chenapan

J : je ne m'appelle pas J pour rien.

(silence)

G : l'antidote….

J : oui ?

G : tu l'as testé sur Heero avant, c'est ça ?

(silence)

J : …. Je ne suis pas sûr que toutes les vérités soient bonnes à dire à ce sujet

G : pff, à croire que pour toi, il n'est qu'un simple cobaye, rien ne plus

J : tu te trompes.

G : ah oui ?

(silence)

J : il n'a jamais existé de vaccin contre ce virus et n'en existera jamais

(silence)

J : pour sauver ton protégé, j'ai condamné le mien

G : comment !!!!!

J : le virus s'attaque directement au cerveau, privant sa victime de la plupart de ses émotions, mais aussi, comme tu as pu le constater, de sa mémoire. Il n'y a pas de moyen de guérir les dégâts qu'il engendre, ni de l'arrêter. A ce niveau, on peut le comparer au sida. Si le virus ne se déclenche pas, il n'y a aucun problème. Dans le cas contraire….

G : mais ça ne m'explique pas….

Le professeur réprima le cri qui lui vint aux lèvres. Il venait de comprendre ce que son confrère avait fait. Ce dernier arbora un sourire triste.

J : pour répondre à ta question, l'antidote, c'est Heero….

Allongé à plat ventre dans le conduit d'aération, le shinigami avait le souffle couper par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'ampleur de ces révélations si ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, il vivait grâce à Heero et que si ce dernier était si renfermé, c'était en partie de sa faute.

A cet instant, l'Américain n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, courir jusqu'au deuxième étage et forcer la porte du brun pour lui demander des explications, lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, lui demander….

Lui demander quoi au juste ? Lui demander pourquoi il lui avait épargné la mort ? Pourquoi il souffrait à sa place ? Que lui répondrait-il ? Certainement que ce ne le regardait pas.

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Ne pas pleurer, car les garçons ne pleurent pas. Ne pas bouger, car il se ferait repérer. Attendre, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Car il était la seule personne dont la présence en ces lieux n'avait pas été détectée. Attendre, avoir de pouvoir laisser libre cours à son chagrin.

Pourquoi du chagrin ? Car il vient d'apprendre que la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui est la personne qu'il conduit à la mort, petit à petit.

Quatre : … on fait quoi à présent ?

Wufei : rien de plus ni de moins que ce qui était prévu. On les colle ensemble et on empêche cette espèce de taré de jouer à Rambo dans une nouvelle mission suicide.

Quatre : et comment ?

Trowa : …. C'est trop calme

Wufei : tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Le Français opina de la tête avant de se précipiter à l'étage  en montant les escaliers trois par trois. Au milieu du couloir, une porte ouverte confirma les soupçons qu'il nourrissait en son fort intérieur.

Quatre : alors ?

Trowa : parti

Wufei : c'est pas vrai !!! On aurait du l'attacher !!!

Quatre : ne dis pas ça. il a du s'ennuyer…

Trowa : d'après le reste des Gundam miniatures, c'était le cas

Wufei : quoi !!! Il a réussi à les démont !!! Ils étaient pourtant fait en Gundanium [[3]]

Quatre : euh….. ;;

Trowa : …. Je me demande où il est allé….

Quatre : peut-être dans la chambre d'Heero ?

Les trois garçons revirent, l'espace d'un instant, leur périple dans la chambre du japonais.

Tous : naaaannn !!!!

(silence)

Wufei : mais où peut-il bien être….

Trowa : … je cherche dehors

Quatre : je m'occupe des appartements privés

Wufei : et moi des endroits loufoques

Quatre : endroits loufoques ?

Wufei, en haussant les épaules : le toit, la buanderie, la niche du chien, la fontaine, la cabane à outils du jardiner….

Quatre : tu n'exagère pas un peu ?

Wufei : demande à Trowa. La dernière fois, Heero l'a trouvé dans une caisse de minutions en partance pour les colonies

Quatre : ;;

Il faisait entièrement noir autour de lui. Pas un rayon de lumière ne lui parvenait. Tant mieux, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui et encore moins qu'on le retrouve dans cet état.

Ramenant ses jambes sous son menton, Duo tentait de faire le point sur la situation. Deux heures sous une pluie battante avaient suffit à le calmer partiellement et il avait fini par rentré, les jardins étant une véritable jungle par ce temps.

Une quinte de toux le prit. Il avait froid. Ça n'allait déjà pas fort avant mais à présent…. Cependant il ne bougea pas. Il était trop bien ici. Personne ne viendrait le chercher.

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il avait besoin d'être seul, de ne parler à personne, de ne voir personne, de n'entendre personne. Tout comme il y a six mois, lorsque le Gundam de Heero avait explosé.

Heero …. Toujours Heero …. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout finisse irrémédiablement par lui ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible mais il refusait de l'admettre. Il était encore trop tôt, surtout après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Wufei : alors ? Vous l'avez trouv ?

Quatre, en secouant la tête : non

Trowa, tremp : non plus.

Quatre, très inquiet : on fait quoi ?

Trowa : je crois qu'il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution….

Wufei : et qui nous arrange, de surcroît….

Scotcher à son ordinateur [[4]], le perfect soldier concoctait un énième virus dont lui seul à le secret lorsque deux coups furent frappés à sa porte.

Trowa : je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Remplis de la plus mauvaise fois du monde, le Japonais alla ouvrir la porte et lui lança un regard TM de la mort qui tue dont lui seul à le secret.

Trowa : Duo a disparu

Heero : et alors, je suis pas ça nounou

Trowa : peut-être toi seul peut le retrouver

Heero : … je suis occup

Quatre : s'il te plait, Heero ….

Heero : ….. _même lui s'y met…_

Quatre : sa fièvre n'a pas encore baissé et…

Heero : j'ai dit non. Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait

Sur ses belles paroles, il leur ferma la porte au nez et retourna auprès de son ordinateur.

Quatre : Trowa….

Trowa : on ne peut rien y faire

Prenant son cadet par les épaules, le pilote de Heavy Arms regagna le salon où les attendait le Chinois.

Wufei : alors ?

Le brun haussa significativement les épaules et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

Wufei : …. Il nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il rentre tout seul….

(silence)

Quatre : d'après vous, le fameux protégé du professeur J à l'époque, c'était Heero ?

Trowa : impossible, d'après ce qu'on a après du professeur O, Heero a été le dernier recrut

Quatre : hum…. Mais c'est bizarre quand même…

Wufei : moi au contraire ça ne m'étonne pas. Je l'imagine assez bien entouré de cobaye finissant tôt ou tard à la morgue.

Quatre : Wufei !!

Trowa, calmement : il a pas tort, Quatre. Quant on voit ce qu'il a fait de Heero, on peut se dire que ces prédécesseurs ont certains dû subir la même chose

Quatre : tu veux dire qu'il ne fait que ce servir de lui ?!!! Je ne peux pas le croire

Wufei, pragmatique : faisons le point de la situation depuis que nous vivons ensemble. Qui hérite des missions suicides ? Qui s'occupe des infiltrations au sien même de l'ennemi ou encore est chargé de faire diversion ?

Trowa : la réponse est toujours la même

Quatre, en soupirant : Heero …..

(silence)

Wufei : ne t'inquiète pas, même s'il a un caractère de chien, on ne va pas le laisser crever, je te le promets…

Le reste de la journée s'écoula sans que le shinigami ne fit son apparition. Il en fut de même le lendemain.

Les trois G-Boys avaient eu beau chercher partout mais ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Quant au soldat parfait, il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec eux.

Wufei : il faut y aller

Quatre : attends, j'ai quelque chose à faire auparavant

Wufei : …. Dépêches-toi

Opinant de la tête, l'Arabe se précipita à l'étage supérieur et, prenant son courage à deux mains, toqua à la porte du hacker. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se résigna à faire son discours à travers la cloison.

Quatre : Heero ? On part en mission. Duo est toujours introuvable, si tu pouvais regarder ne serait-ce que cinq minutes après lui…. Je commence à m'inquiéter. On revient dans un peu moins d'une semaine, si tu as des problèmes, je t'ai noté le numéro de Sally sur le bureau.

(silence)

Quatre : bon, je m'en vais…. Et s'il te plait…. Prends soin de Duo… _et de toi surtout…._

Le bruit d'une chaise se frottant au sol, l'assura que son interlocuteur l'avait bien entendu. A moitié rassurée, il rejoignit les autres.

Cependant….

Assis devant son ordinateur, le perfect soldier fixait l'écran sans vraiment le voir. Ça y est, ils étaient tous partis… enfin presque tous…. Il allait encore avoir Maxwell sur les bras.

Duo Maxwell…. Il avait encore disparu. Ce n'était pas nouveau mais en général, il réapparaissait au bout de quelques heures dans un coin quelconque de la maison. Mais là, personne ne l'avait trouvé.

Heero : décidément, il ne me cause que des soucis depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

L'adolescent se souvint de sa première rencontre avec le dieu de la mort. Ce n'était pas, comme tout le monde semble le croire, sur le port quant il voulait tuer Relena. Non, ça remontait à plus loin.

Dès le premier regard, il avait su tous les problèmes que le brun allait lui poser. D'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas traîné. Une semaine après, il était chargé de veillé sur lui comme son ombre couvrant ses arrières et ainsi forger la réputation qu'il avait aujourd'hui.

Il avait joué ce rôle pendant trois ans. Trois ans à veiller sur lui jour et nuit. Trois ans pendant lesquels il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait sauvé la vie de ce kamikaze pour qui, sa propre vie n'avait pas d'importance. Peut-être le seul point qu'ils avaient en commun à l'époque.

Remettant une mèche rebelle en place, il se décida à aller à la recherche de ce qu'il appelait « sa source d'ennuis principale », histoire que J ne lui fasse pas la morale, comme s'était souvent le cas lorsqu'il négligeait de s'occuper du shinigami.

Heero : pff, ils me prennent vraiment pour sa nounou par moment….

C'est donc rempli de mauvaise volonté et armé, qu'il sortit de sa chambre et vérifia les moindres recoins tordus ou l'Américain était susceptible d'être caché.

O : ??? C'est pas Heero que je viens de voir passer ?

J : si

O : que faisait-il dans la buanderie ?

G : probablement à la recherche de Duo

J : quel élément perturbateur, ton poulain

G : pas autant que le tien, mon cher. Une tasse de caf ?

J : volontiers

O : …. (Trad. : captes rien)

Il était début de soirée, quand, lassé, le perfect soldier se laissa tomber sur la première chaise venue. Il avait fouillé partout, passer au peigne fin les moindres recoins de la demeure et des jardins sans résultat, si bien qu'il le croyait parti pour de bon.

Heero : … _voyons… mettons-nous dans la peau d'un Maxwell…. S'il n'est pas dans les endroits habituels, c'est qu'il a dû paniquer. Un Maxwell qui panique, c'est pas très intelligent_ [[5]] _donc_…..

Le Japonais se leva d'un bond. Il savait où il s'était caché. Courant à travers les couloirs, il descendit dans les sous-sols de l'imposante bâtisse, s'enfonçant de plus en plus vers le centre de la terre

Heero, en grinçant des dents : pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt !!!

Ouvrant en grand les portes blindées, il pénétra dans le hangar. Ce dernier était plongé dans le noir le plus total. Quoique de plus normal quand on savait qu'il n'était plus utilisé depuis près de deux mois, à présent.

D'un pas décidé, il s'avança vers le fond de celui-ci. Ses pas raisonnaient sur le sol à cadence régulière.

Deux cents mètres…. Cent mètres…. Cinquante mètres… un mètre….Il s'arrêta.

Levant les yeux, il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait : le Wing Zero.

Ce dernier avait été enfermé au plus profond de la fondation après le dernier combat contre les colonies et ce, dans un souci d'éviter des problèmes avec le système Zero. S'il y avait un endroit où Duo pouvait aller se cacher, c'était bien dedans. L'Américain avait la mauvaise manie, lorsqu'il était complètement désorienté, de trouver refuge sur SON domaine.

Escaladant le Gundam, il se plaça sur le côté et déverrouilla l'entrée du mobil.

_"EVERYBODY, NICE! EVERYBODY, NICE!__Ashita no kagayaki wo shinjite 'ru__EVERYBODY, CHANCE! EVERYBODY, CHANCE!_

_Kono te ni tsukamaeyou CARRY ON!_

_Kata wo butsuke surechigau__Ni-do to aenai ore-tachi__Jibun katte na yarikata de_

_Asu wo sagasou_

_Itsu ka aeru sa__Omae ga sagashite iru yume ni__Kaze ni sakaratte toozakaru sono senaka ni_

_GOOD LUCK & GOOD BYE"[[6]]_

Heero : tu ne connais pas un air moins déprimant ?

Au son de la voix, l'intéressé releva la tête.

Duo, hésitant : Hee-Chan ?

Heero : Heero

Duo : Hee-Chan !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Complètement déboussolé, le dieu de la mort se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer comme un bébé, tout en répétant inlassablement son nom.

Duo : pardon, pardon, pardon !!!

Heero : chuuutttt !!!!

Duo : je ne savais pas, je te le jure, je ne savais pas… pardonnes-moi, je ne voulais pas te créer d'ennuis, je ne voulais pas te voler ta vie…

Alors c'était donc ça… il aurait dû s'en douter que cela allait arriver un jour ou l'autre mais il avait espéré que….

Avec hésitation, il commença à caresser la longue chevelure brune de l'Américain tandis que ce dernier continuait inlassablement à pleurer.

Heero, d'une voix douce : Boys don't cry

Duo : je sais mais…. _Mais pour une fois, je veux pleurer. Je veux verser toutes ces larmes si longtemps contenu. Je veux rester dans tes bras….. Et avec toi…._

Observant la scène de loin, le professeur J fit demi-tour. Finalement tout était bien qui finissait bien. Du moins, en apparence. Qu'allait-il devenir du protégé de G dans une semaine lorsque le soldat parfait disparaîtrait de sa vie ? Il l'ignorait et préférait ne pas l'imaginer.

Pour Heero, rien ne l'attachait à ce monde. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de son entourage. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui, et il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

J : si seulement….

Assis sur son lit, le shinigami blottit contre sa poitrine, le pilote du Wing Zero se remit au travail. Il lui restait peu de temps pour mettre au point les derniers préparatifs de sa mission et ce n'était pas la belle au bois dormante qu'il avait dans les bras qui allait lui faciliter la tâche.

Duo : Hee-Chan ?

Heero : …. (....)

Duo : tu ne vas pas mourir, hein ?

Heero : baka (trad. : c'est quoi pour une question idiote)

Duo : J a dit que c'était une maladie mortelle…

Heero : …..(….) [[7]]

Duo : je ne veux pas que tu meurs par ma faute….

Suspendant ses doigts au-dessus du clavier, le Japonais réprima un frisson.

Heero : … si je dois mourir, rien ni personne ne pourra l'empêcher

Duo : tu te trompes. Je te laisserais pas mourir… je ne le permettrais pas. Même si pour cela je dois aller te chercher au plus profond des enfers, me battre contre le diable en personne, je te garderai en vie…. Même au péril de ma propre vie.

(silence)

Duo : Heero, promets-moi que jamais je ne te perdrais, promets-moi de toujours revenir quoiqu'il arrive

Heero : ….(….)

Duo : Heero, s'il te plait, promet-le moi !!!!

Il ne pouvait pas le lui promettre. Il le savait. En son fort intérieur, ça lui faisait mal. Il connaissait son premier grand échec, venait de perdre sa première grande bataille.

Le professeur J lui avait confié la vie de Duo, et voilà qui n'était pas sûr de pouvoir mener cette mission à bien.

Pourquoi fallait-il que l'Américain soit sa faiblesse ?

Heero : _peut-être parce que chaque être humain quel qu'il soit à besoin d'un point faible_.

J avait dû considérer maintes et maintes fois la question avant de le pousser de l'avant.

Heero : que dirais-tu de passer une semaine à la campagne… ?

Duo : rien que nous deux ?

Heero : rien que toi et moi…. Et après….. _Et après nous nous dirons adieu…._

_« Qu'importe la distance qui nous sépare_

_Je serais toujours près de toi_

_Te surveillant de mes regards _

_Te guidant pas à pas_

_Laisses-moi t'enlever cette souffrance_

_Qui te ronge de l'intérieur_

_Car mon nom est délivrance_

_Je mettrais un terme à ta douleur »[[8]]_

* * *

[[1]] Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand français)

[[2]] Qui a dit que c'était encore plus dangereux que d'affronter Oz ?

[[3]] même alliage que les Gundam grandeur nature

[[4]] pour ne pas changer

[[5]] euh…. Il veut dire que Duo est très impulsif…. C'est pas pour rien qu'il est la source première de ses ennuis

[[6]] Extrait de Good Luck & Good Bye de Gundam Wing

[[7]] en faite, il se contente de taper sur son clavier

[[8]] Extrait de « Dors mon Ange » copyright Sephy (eh vi, me suis cassée la tête à écrire les paroles moi même)


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : dramatique !!!! nan, je plaisante….

Note :

_Italique_ : pensée des perso

Parenthèse : décodeur spécial perfect soldier que seul un Maxwell peut comprendre

Réponses aux reviews :

Yami-Rose1 : il est toujours vivant !!!!!!!!!!! Pour ce chapitre…. (je plaisante, range ton couteau '). Tu vas en apprendre un peu plus sur sa maladie (ou sur mon esprit tordu et farfelu… c'est la même chose) et Duo va encore faire des siennes '

ShinOyasumi : te rassures, ce chapitre un peu (tout est relatif) plus joyeux que les précédents et surtout, la fin n'est pas frustrante oooo

Jeri : ohh mais tu sais, elle est très « utile » elle colle tellement Heero que pour s'en débarrasser, il saute dans les bras de Duo sans que je lui demande regard mega angélique Néanmoins faudra pas compter sur moi pour la faire réapparaître de si tôt !!!

Miss Faust : ta review m'a fait très plaisir (comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs o). J'essaie de dégeler l'iceberg mais euh… c'est Heero et euh… bah…. soupir de résignation

Yohina : alors faisons une explication simple (mais arrêtez de dire que ce n'est pas possible pour moi TT). Heero n'est pas vraiment « l'antidote ». disons que son corps avait déjà été tellement modifié à l'époque qu'il a créé un espèce d'anticorps capable de combattre la maladie si cette dernière n'en était qu'à un stade très peu avancé… Par contre, pour faire agir ces anti-corps, on a du injecter le virus à Heero (logique, loi de la médecine). Manque de chance pour lui, le processus de destruction des cellules c'est enclenché. De ce faite, on ne peut que « retarder » la progression de sa maladie… (euh…. Woé pas si simple que ça l'explication '). Passe de bonne vacances

**Zettai Aishitenai [[1]]******

**Chapitre 4**

Quittant le bruit de la ville, le train commença son périple dans les zones boisées, allant de plus en plus vite, tant et si bien que l'on pouvait à peine distinguer les champs des plaines, les clairières des prairies.

Blottit tout contre la poitrine de son aîné, le shinigami regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, savourant chaque seconde comme si cela devait être les dernières de sa vie. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais depuis la veille, un étrange sentiment lui étreignait le cœur. Il était avec lui et pourtant si loin de lui.

Relevant légèrement la tête, il constata que le Japonais était toujours plongé dans la lecture de son livre sur les nouvelles technologies en matières d'informatique.

Finalement, rien n'avait changé entre-eux. Tout était semblable à ce qu'était leur relation huit mois auparavant, avant qu'il ne rencontre les autres et ne vivent ensemble.

Contrairement à ce que pensaient la plupart des gens, le perfect soldier était parfaitement abordable…. Du moins pour lui. Peut-être en raison de leur passé commun ? Il n'en savait rien. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de profiter pleinement de l'instant présent, sans trop pensée à l'avenir.

Duo : Hee-chan !!!

Heero : …..(....)

Duo : on va où ?

Heero : …. (….)

Duo : Hee-chan !!!!!!

Laissant de côté un instant sa lecture, l'intéressé jeta un regard à son protégé qui affichait une mine suppliante.

Duo : tu veux pas me le dire ?

Heero : hn… (trad. : non)

Duo : bon… tant pis…. J'attendrais…

Reposant sa tête contre le torse musclé de son camarade, l'Américain fixait la couverture du livre, sans dire un mot.

Le silence qui s'installa à cet instant fit presque regretter au hacker d'avoir fait une telle proposition. Mais sur le coup, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter une discussion dangereuse avec le dieu de la mort.

Duo : dis-moi…. Les pertes de mémoires…

(silence)

Heero : … elles ne concernent que mon pass

Se relevant subitement à ces mots, le shinigami le dévisagea.

Duo : tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens plus de ton pass ?

Heero, en haussant les épaules : seulement tout ce qui s'est passé avant que je sois affecté au service du professeur J

L'Américain cligna des yeux tout en le regardant, l'obligeant ainsi à continuer

Heero : le virus se propage très vite au début de la maladie, bien que traité à temps, on ne peut empêcher une perte massive de certaines informations emmagasinées. Cela peut varier selon le sujet, la durée de l'exposition au virus et encore d'autres paramètres. Dans mon cas, le contact avec le virus s'est limité à toi. Les pertes sont donc insignifiantes. De toute façon, les personnes contaminées sont condamnées à perte totalement leur mémoire

Duo : oui, mais….

D'un geste de la main, le Japonais lui imposa le silence et reprit sa lecture à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté auparavant.

Heero : … de toute façon, j'étais déjà condamné à mourir avant de te rencontrer.

Il n'en dirait pas plus, le brun le sentait. Se résignant, il posa sa tête sur les genoux de son compagnon et se mit à fredonner un air à voix basse.

Le professeur J observait d'un œil inquiet les résultats des dernières analyses effectuées sur son poulain avant son départ. Le taux de globules rouges ne cessaient d'augmenter alors que les globules blancs se faisaient de plus en plus rare.

J : … à ce rythme, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse tenir la semaine….

??? : … il a bien survécu jusqu'à présent, il tiendra bien le coup une semaine supplémentaire.

J : c'est vous ? !!!

??? : bonjour, professeur.

J : toi !!!

??? : quel accueil chaleureux…

J : tu ne m'apportes que des ennuis. Que veux-tu cette fois ?

??? : oh… rien de bien particulier… je suis juste venu prendre des nouvelles…

J : de ta bouche ça sonne faux

??? : voyons cher professeur, vous voyez le mal partout

J : ben voyons, on m'en dira tant.

L'inconnu joua quelques secondes avec des éprouvettes avant d'en venir au but de sa visite

??? : je suis venu voir Yuu… Il est ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Refermant son livre, le Japonais risqua un œil sur son compagnon. Ce dernier dormait à poing fermé sur ses genoux. Il l'aurait bien réveillé pour pouvoir bouger un peu mais sa conscience lui disait que tant qu'il était dans cet état, il ne lui causerait aucuns ennuies, et surtout, ne lui poserait plus de questions.

Car c'était cela qu'il redoutait le plus. Ses questions. Pertinentes et à la limite de l'indiscrétion, elles l'obligeaient à se souvenir, à revenir dans un passé qui ne voulait pas nécessairement se remémorer.

Son regard se posa sur son bras gauche. Celui-ci le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Il devrait bientôt se refaire une injection. La troisième de la journée. Le perfect soldier ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se demandant ce qui le tuerait le premier : le virus ou sa mission. Dans les deux cas, la conséquence serait la même, il perdrait la vie. On a beau si attendre, cela fait toujours une drôle d'impression de se savoir si près de la mort et que rien, rien ne pourra empêcher le messager d'accomplir sa besogne.

_« Mesdames et Monsieur, nous arrivons à Ethan… Ethan, une minute d'arrêt… »_

Au son de la voix, l'Américain se réveilla et plongea ses yeux améthyste dans les prunelles cobalt de son vis-à-vis avec la plus grande innocence.

Duo : on est arriv ?

Il détestait quand il lui adressait ce regard d'enfant perdu. Cela lui rappelait trop l'enfance qu'il n'avait pas eue et n'aurait jamais. Ces journées à l'hôpital, les pleurs qui l'entouraient. C'est pour cela qu'il tentait de paraître froid et distant, pour ne plus voir ce sentiment de compassion et de pitié sur les visages.

Heero : …hn… (trad. : oui)

Prenant soin de ne rien oublier, les deux pilotes descendirent du train et se retrouvèrent dans la petite gare.

Duo : wouahhh !!! C'est magnifique ici !!! On est o ?

Heero : ….. Ethan…

Duo : que c'est beau !!!!

Ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, le hacker alla s'adresser à un taxi

Heero : Duo…. (Trad. : tu comptes rester là toute la journée ?)

Duo : j'arrive !!!

Sourire aux lèvres, le shinigami se précipita à la suite de son compagnon dans la voiture.

??? : je suis venu voir Yuu… Il est ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur sursauta à l'annonce de ce nom. Jamais il n'aurait cru le réentendre un jour.

??? : alors ?

J : …

Attendant patiemment une réponse, son vis-à-vis s'amusait avec le couteau attacher à sa ceinture.

??? : j'attends, professeur… Ne m'obligez pas à réitérer ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois… cela serait regrettable…

Le responsable du Wing Zero ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en se rappelant cet événement. S'il y avait bien un jour qu'il maudissait dans son existence, c'était bien celui-là. Son sale caractère lui avait coûté un bras et il n'était pas près de l'oublier.

J : … tu partiras après ?

??? : je vous fais si peur que cela ?

J : disons que ça m'arrangerait beaucoup que personne ne soit au courant de ton existence…

??? : s'il n'y a que cela…. Dès que j'aurais eu ce que je voudrais, je partirais. Mais attention… si vous vous jouez de moi….

Le couteau vint se planter à un centimètre de la tête du professeur, manquant de lui faire faire une attaque. Il était vraiment dangereux.

Prenant un bout de papier, le vieillard y griffonna une adresse ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone.

J : voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

L'inconnu regarda un instant ce qu'il y était inscrit avant de mettre le papier dans sa poche et de s'en aller comme il était venu, laissant le professeur tout à ses pensées.

La voiture emprunta un petit sentier sinueux avant de s'arrêter devant une bâtisse de taille moyenne, située un rien à l'écart du village proprement dit.

Sortant les bagages du coffre, le perfect soldier en profita pour échanger quelques mots avec le chauffeur pendant que l'Américain détaillait d'un air émerveillé tout ce qui l'entourait.

Duo : on peut rentrer, dis ?

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé se contenta de lui jeter la clé de la porte principale.

Duo : yatta !!!!!

Une fois la clé en sa possession, le shinigami se précipita à l'intérieur pour inspecter les lieux.

Duo : wouahhh !!!!! Mais c'est super ici !!!! Hee-chan !!!!!!!! Viens voir….

Haussant les épaules en signe de désespoir, le jeune homme prit les bagages et entra à son tour. Il eut juste le temps de les déposer par terre avant de recevoir une boule brune dans les bras.

Duo : c'est un vrai p'tit nid douillet !!! On s'y sent chez soi

Heero : hn… (trad. : ah)

Duo, un rien boudeur : tu pourrais être un peu plus expressif…

Heero : hn.. (Trad. : pourquoi faire ?)

Duo : Hee-chan !!!!

Heero : … tu ne veux pas te bouger ?

Duo : nan… moi je suis bien comme ça

Heero : …(….)

Assis sur le Japonais qu'il avait plaqué au sol en se jetant sur lui, le dieu de la mort continuait de dévisager tout ce qui l'entourait.

La demeure, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser aux premiers abords, était équipée de matériaux derniers cri : dernières générations d'ordinateurs, micro-ondes, téléphone à retransmission, satellites, accès Internet, salle de sport, alarme infra-rouge, abri anti-mobil et anti-nucléaire. Bref, une véritable forteresse pour quiconque n'était pas invité à pénétrer dans les lieux.

Duo : Hee-chan… on est où ici ? Je veux dire, à qui appartient cette maison ?

(silence)

Heero : … (trad. : tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir)

Duo : Hee-chan ?! (Trad. : si tu me le dis pas, tu risques de rester par terre un bon moment…)

Heero, en soupirant : à une connaissance…

Duo : c'est-à-dire ?

Le soulevant par la taille et le posant à côté de lui, le Japonais se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine en marmonnant quelque chose du genre « on croirait entendre Wufei », ce qui était peu flatteur pour le shinigami.

Duo : dis-moi….

Heero : _mais c'est pas vrai !!! Il ne sait vraiment pas s'arrêter de parler ? C'est un vrai moulin à parole…. Y a des fois où je me demande ce que je fais ici…. J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser avec Sally et partir seul… A l'avenir, ne jamais écouter Quatre. Je me retrouve toujours avec monsieur-je-ne-tiens-pas-en-place à la fin de chacune de nos discussions… enfin voyons le côté positif…. Après cette semaine, tout sera fini…_

Duo : …. Heero ?

Heero : hn ?

Duo : tu ne m'as pas écouté, hein ?

Secouant la tête d'un air amusé, le dieu de la mort lui tendit une tasse de café avant de reprendre de façon abrégée son expos

Duo : je te demandais ce que tu voulais pour dîner

Heero : …hum ? (Trad. : tu sais cuisiner ?)

Duo : …ben je peux toujours essayer…

Heero : …. (….)

Duo : fais pas cette tête !! Tu sais, quand j'étais à l'orphelinat, c'est moi qui cuisinais pour tout le monde. Faut dire que j'avais pas trop le choix, Solo devait travailler et le père Maxwell avait ses sermons à donner….

Le perfect soldier regarda son cadet. Il avait tendance à oublier que, tout comme pour lui, les autres pilotes étaient sa seule famille. Quatre avait ses 29 sœurs, Trowa avait le cirque et Catherine, Wufei avait Sally…. Mais eux deux, ils n'avaient personne…

Enfin… ce n'était pas totalement juste… il y avait encore….

Duo : c'est prêt !!!!!

Sourire aux lèvres, le dieu de la mort débarqua au salon avec un plateau chargé de victuailles.

Heero : ….. ? (Trad. : c'est ?)

Duo : hum… hum… au menu ce midi : omelette Maxwell, Salade de tomate et Maïs. Je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux faire léger vu le voyage  qu'on a fait

L'Américain déposa le tout sur la table basse, alluma la tv, car pour lui, un repas sans cette merveilleuse invention, n'était pas un repas. Surtout qu'en il était seul avec Heero Iceberg Yui, le champion du dialogue.

Heero : Duo…

Duo, tout innocent : viiiiiii ?

Heero : tu es obligé de te coller à moi ?

Duo : vi, parce que t'es plus confortable que le canap

Heero : …. _Je me retiens de le tuer ou pas_….

A quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, les trois G-Boys faisaient le point sur leur mission. Le tout ne devait pas leur prendre plus de trois jours, au grand maximum. Il suffisait de placer deux-trois charges d'explosifs au centre de la base et le tour était joué.

Trowa : on fait comme ça ?

Wufei : … ça me semble parfait. Quatre ?

Quatre : hum ?

Trowa : on peut savoir ce qui te préoccupe ?

Quatre : c'est rien, c'est juste que je me demandais ce qui allait arriver si jamais Heero ….

Wufei : on s'était mis d'accord pour faire confiance à Duo sur ce coup.

Quatre : oui mais il ne connaît pas la situation…

Wufei : encore heureux !! Il ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle !!!

(silence)

Trowa : écoutes, c'était la meilleure solution. De toute façon, dans trois jours, on sera de retour et on verra ce que l'on pourra faire. En attendant, nous avons une mission à remplir

Quatre, en soupirant : tu as raison….

Wufei : si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça, tu n'auras qu'à leur téléphoner demain quant on sera en ville…

Soulagé à cette perspective, le blond leur adressa son plus beau sourire avant de se remettre au travail. De tous les pilotes, c'était pour Heero qu'il s'inquiétait le plus car il était le seul pour lequel son empathie ne lui était d'aucun secours. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer. A croire que le pilote de Wing Zero se refermait délibérément sur lui.

Chassant cette pensée de son esprit, il termina vite fait la stratégie du lendemain….

Il s'était à nouveau laissé bercer par les bras de Morphée. Quoi que de plus normal après un tel voyage et avec la grippe qu'il avait.

Remontant le drap sur la silhouette de l'Américain, le brun ne put retenir une esquisse de sourire en le regardant dormir. On avait du mal à croire qu'un tel ange puisse faire autant de dégâts sur un champ de bataille.

C'est donc sur la pointe des pieds qu'il quitta les lieux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tant bien que mal. Il gagna l'évier juste à temps pour éviter de tomber. Sa vue commençait à défaillir. Mauvais signe.

De sa main droite, il se saisit du flacon posé une évidence sur l'étagère et prit deux capsules qu'il avala d'une seule fois. Au bout de cinq minutes, tout redevint normal.

Heero : _encore un peu et_ …

Et il y passait… cela avait été juste, il s'en rendait compte. Mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas trop eu le choix s'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons sur son état. Il se promit cependant d'écrire au professeur concernant l'accélération du processus de destruction des cellules.

_« Dors mon ange, dors_

_Que la nuit efface tes blessures_

_Et te rende ton esprit pur_

_Dors mon ange, dors_

_Profites de ces quelques instants_

_Tant qu'il est encore temps » [[2]]_

Duo se réveilla en sursaut. Encore cette mélodie. Pourtant, cette fois, elle lui paraissait plus clair que d'habitude. Bien sûr, il ne se souvenait pas des paroles mais par contre, la mélodie lui trottait encore dans la tête. Tristesse, fatalité, impuissance. Ces mots résumaient à eux seuls ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose allait arriver. Quelque chose contre lequel il ne pouvait rien faire, contre lequel il était impossible de lutter.

Une seule fois auparavant il avait ressenti cette souffrance. C'était à la mort de Solo… il y a de cela bien longtemps…

Soudain, un nom lui vint  l'esprit…

Duo : Heero …

Où pouvait-il bien être ? Se levant d'un bond, il constata que la nuit devait être tombée depuis un bon moment déjà.

Duo : arf…. Ai dormi si longtemps !!!

Pas étonnant qu'il soit soudainement en pleine forme. Ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler un peignoir, il se glissa dans le couloir et descendit une à une les marches.

Son intuition lui disait que le hacker ne se trouvait certainement pas dans sa chambre. Dès lors, une seule solution s'offrait à lui : le salon.

Avec précaution, il pencha la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Tout était noir… enfin… presque… Dans un coin de la pièce, il put apercevoir une petite lampe allumée, signe d'une présence dans la pièce.

Prudence étant mère de sûreté, surtout si l'on veut approcher un expert en explosif, le shinigami entreprit son approche de manière féline. Arrivé près de la porte vitrée, il constata que celle-ci était grande ouverte.

Duo : nan mais il est pas un peu cingl !!! Il veut choper une pneumonie !!!

Tout en maugréant, l'Américain ferma cette dernière et tira les rideaux.

Duo : et près c'est moi qu'on traite d'inconscient… pff … il n'en…

(silence)

Duo : ??? Heero …. ?

(silence)

Duo : ….

N'observant aucune réaction dangereuse de la part de l'intéressé, le shinigami en déduisit qu'il devait dormir très profondément, chose rare.

Retournant à l'étage, il prit une couverture bien chaude et redescendit. La laissant sur le sol, il fit quelques peu le ménage, rangeant les papiers que le perfect soldier avait étalé sur le reste du canapé et de la petite table. Visiblement, Morphée était venu le cueillir en plein travail.

Duo : tu travailles de trop, tu sais ?

Il le savait certainement, mais quoi de plus têtu qu'un dieu de la mort si ce n'est qu'un perfect soldier ?

Sentant le sommeil l'attirer de nouveau, il prit la couverture et s'allongea auprès du japonais.

Duo :Oyasumi…. Hee-chan…

* * *

[[1]] Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand français)

[[2]]  Extrait de « Dors mon Ange » copyright Sephy (eh vi, me suis cassé la tête à écrire les paroles moi-même)


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : sentiment / angst …. A vous de choisir….

Couple : 12 (nan… sans blague…)

Note :

_Italique_ : pensée des perso

Parenthèse : décodeur spécial perfect soldier que seul un Maxwell peut comprendre

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : bah pour l'instant, il est toujours vivant…. Faut dire aussi qu'un Heero c'est pas vraiment très optimiste… mais bon… il va devenir de plus en plus « bavard » (tout est relatif) en fur et à mesure des chapitres (shinigami oblige)

ShinOyasumi : ben c'est pas facile pour Duo d'avouer ses sentiments… surtout quand le type en question c'est Heero Iceberg Yui !!! D'abord réchauffer la glace et puis… on se jette à l'eau !! (quel jeu de mots pourri… le pire c'est que c'est pas fait exprès)

Yami-Rose1 : c'est qu'il est très résistant notre p'tit Heero !! Pis la mission n'a pas encore vraiment commencé… et il est toujours temps de créer un vaccin, tu ne penses pas ?

**Zettai Aishitenai ****[[1]****]******

**_"I can't cry, because boys don't cry. I can't love, because I'm the death. But I can protect you"_**

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque Heero se réveilla, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé dans son environnement. Une sorte de huitième sens chez lui, les six et septième étant son intuition et sa « Maxwell protection », comme l'avait baptisée certains [[2]].

Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin l'origine de cette impression. En effet, une tête brune, niché au creux de ses reins, dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Il ne fallait pas être divin pour comprendre que le shinigami avait profité du fait qu'il se soit profondément endormi pour s'incruster sur son territoire… à croire qu'il ne se souciait guère de ce qu'il se serait passé s'il se serait réveillé à ce moment l

Un coup d'œil à la pendule… dix heures… il avait dormi longtemps… ça ne lui ressemblait pas… un effet secondaire des médicaments apparemment. C'était la première fois qu'il en ingurgitait autant sur une seule journée. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Enfin, pour le moment, il allait bien. C'était déjà ça.

Le tacticien émit l'hypothèse de se lever afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Hypothèse bien vite reléguée aux oubliettes car s'il bougeait, il réveillerait automatiquement le shinigami qui, judicieusement, s'était emparé de l'une de ses mains pendant son sommeil, histoire qu'il ne lui fausse pas compagnie…

Heero : … _préparer ma mission avec lui dans les parages risque d'être plus dure que prévu_…

Le défit était de taille mais ne lui faisait pas peur. Il trouverait bien le moyen d'empêcher le joyeux luron de lui tourner autour. Pour l'instant, la grippe et les blessures de ce dernier l'arrangeaient à merveille.

De sa main libre, il se saisit du paquet de feuilles qui était à sa portée et se mit à faire quelques corrections et à commencer une solution de secours.

Duo : je ne savais pas que tu portais des lunettes…

Heero : … hn (trad : ah)

(silence)

Heero : tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Duo, en secouant la tête : …cinq minutes à peine..

Il mentait. Cela faisait près de trois-quarts d'heure qu'il l'observait sans bouger. Mais visiblement, le perfect soldier ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ça l'inquiétait. D'habitude, il aurait détecté son réveil en moins de deux minutes. Mais là….

Son instinct lui disait que le Japonais lui cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il n'en savait rien pour le moment. Se promettant de mettre son nez partout pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, il arbora son plus beau sourire.

Heero ….

Duo : quelque chose ne va pas ?

Heero : c'est quoi ce sourire ?

Duo : bah….rien

Heero : Duo…..

Duo : oh !! Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour le petit déjeuner.... que dirais-tu d'aller dîner en ville ?

Se levant d'un bond, l'adolescent se plaça devant son aîné et lui retira le bloc de feuille qu'il tenait sur ses genoux

Heero : Duo…

Duo : all !!! On bouge !!!

Heero : je te rappelle que tu es convalescent...

Duo : et alors… ?

Heero : et alors dans ton état on reste sagement couché et voilà. Maintenant…

S'approchant à quelques millimètres de sa victime, le shinigami l'embrassa sur la joue avant de reculer bien vite et de gagner la porte mettant au couloir

Heero : ??? Duo !!!!

Mais il était déjà parti à l'étage se changer, le laissant en proie à des émotions contradictoires.

Heero : … finalement, c'est lui qui va me tuer….

Le professeur fronça les sourcils devant le mail qu'il venait de terminer. Les précédentes analyses l'avaient déjà troublé mais là, il devenait inquiet. Selon les dernières estimations prises quatre jours auparavant, le virus ne devait commencer à détruire les cellules que dans trois semaines, au plutôt. Ce qui lui aurait laissé largement le temps de porter à bien sa mission.

Hors, d'après ce qu'il venait de recevoir, la maladie se propageait déjà à travers tout le corps d'une manière des plus destructrice. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seule journée pour faire augmenter les doses de sélium et d'anti-douleur par six !!! A cette allure, nul doute que le virus le tuerait sous peu.

Son devoir, en tant que médecin et aussi par mémoire pour son ami était d'empêcher cela. Pas pour la sauvegarde de la mission, car celle-ci avait moins d'importance que la vie de son poulain. Même s'il l'avait toujours caché, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… mais que faire face à un tel virus ?!!!

Tentant de réfléchir un tant soit peu à une solution, il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il n'utilisait qu'en extrême urgence.

Une seule fois auparavant, il avait eu recours à ses services.

J : espérons qu'il puisse faire quelque chose sinon…

Sinon ça allait encore se terminer dans un bain de sang….

Accroché au bras de son bienfaiteur, le pilote de Deathscythe chantonnait joyeusement un vieux refrain de blues au rythme lent et langoureux…

Heero : … on devrait rentrer…

Duo : hors de question !!! On est en vacances, nan ? C'est toi-même qui l'a dit

Heero : …. (….)

Duo : viens voir, ils ont une boutique de manga !!!

S'il y a une chose à laquelle le shinigami ne résistait pas, après embêter le brun, c'était bien tout ce qui avait rapport avec cette affreuse peluche jaune qu'un type avait baptisé Pikachu.

Le Japonais ne voyait qu'en cet espèce d'animal, qu'une grande compagne commerciale visant à sectiser le plus de monde possible. Visiblement, le cas du dieu de la mort était déjà réglé.

En effet, ce dernier s'avançait vers lui en lui plaçant dans les bras un model réduit du Pokemon.

Duo : il est pas mignon ?

Heero : …. (…)

Duo : tu as raison, il a pas l'air très en forme… vais en chercher un autre…

Les magasins avec Maxwell. Une corvée. Il fallait vraiment s'appeler Quatre Raberba Winner pour pouvoir supporter cela.

Mais bon… c'était lui qui avait proposé ses vacances à la campagne, maintenant il devait assumer…

Observant son compagnon de loin, l'Américain comprit vite que ce dernier n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Certes c'était lui qui avait proposé ce séjour. Mais il était pas obligé de lui passer tous ses caprices comme c'était le cas depuis leur arrivé en ville.

Duo : …_à croire qu'on m'a enlevé mon Hee-chan pour en mettre un autre à la place…_

Non. Seul l'original pouvait être aussi peu expressif.

Replaçant la peluche à sa place, il alla le rejoindre.

Duo : on rentre ?

Rentrer ? Il y avait quelques minutes à peine, il le suppliait pour rester plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le faire changer d'avis aussi vite ?

Le pilote du Wing Zero n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage car il fut prit d'un soudain vertige. Seul les excellents réflexes de son compagnon lui permit de se maintenir sur ses deux jambes.

Duo, inquiet : Heero ?

Heero : ... hn... ça ira....

Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, l'adolescent le guida jusqu'au banc le plus proche et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

Duo : tu as mal quelque part ?

Heero : … (…)

Duo : Heero !!!

(silence)

Heero : ... un peu à la tête…

C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait mis des lunettes pour travailler ce matin. Il avait du mal à concentrer sa vue sur un point sans en ressentir une extrême fatigue.

De son côté, le Japonais avait de plus en plus de mal à rester connecter à la réalité, un voile flou lui couvrant la vue. Seule la voix de son compagnon le maintenait éveillé. En avait-il seulement conscience ?

Duo : …bon sang !!! Mais tu as de la fièvre !!!

Il n'y avait plus un instant à perdre. Il devait faire chuter la température au plus vite. Seulement le perfect soldier ne se laisserait pas examiner par un médecin, il le savait.

Dès lors, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait impérativement retourner à la villa et lui administrer lui-même les soins nécessaires….

Duo : …_dire qu'au départ c'était moi qui était censé être le grand malade_…

Retrouvant ses réflexes de soldat près au combat, il obligea le hacker à prendre appuie sur lui et se dirigea vers la voiture.

Le poids plume de celui-ci le surpris fortement. Il était sûr, qu'à la base, le Japonais était trois à quatre kilo plus lourd que lui. Mais maintenant, cette proportion semblait inversée. Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit : quand avait-il perdu autant de poids ?

Nul doute que le virus devait en être la cause…

Duo : tiens bon, Hee-chan… je te ramène à la maison…

Avec un soupir désespéré, l'Arabe raccrocha le téléphone et alla rejoindre les deux G-Boys.

Wufei : alors ?

Quatre : aucune réponse

Wufei : ils doivent certainement être en balade, tu connais Maxwell, il ne sait pas tenir en place…

Quatre : … tu dois avoir raison…

Trowa : …  ne t'en fais pas, Sally veille sur eux

Les paroles rassurantes de ses deux amis ne réussirent cependant pas à faire passer le mauvais pressentiment qui traversait la tête du blond. Son empathie ne s'était encore jamais trompé jusqu'à ce jour. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il espérait que ce soit le cas.

Conduisant avec rapidité tout en restant prudent, l'Américain jetait des coups d'œil inquiet vers son passager. Bien qu'assis machinalement sur son siège, ses mains crispés ne trompait pas.

Duo : …_restes calme Duo … ne paniques pas… voyons… qu'est-ce que je peux faire… ou plutôt qu'est-ce que je sais faire_….

Heero : arrêtes de réfléchir, ça te va pas…

Duo : _et le voilà qu'il fait de l'humour…. Il doit être sérieusement atteint_…

Soudain, une idée de shinigami lui vint à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait faire et que le perfect soldier ne supportait absolument pas ?

Munit de son sourire devenu légendaire, il entama l'air de la chanson que son compagnon détestait le plus en raison de ses paroles.

_« Cette chanson-là, tu ne l'entendras pas tout de suite  
Mais soit certaine qu'elle te rattrapera  
Quel que soit l'endroit de ta fuite, tu la prendras pour toi  
Cette chanson, cette chanson, cette chanson-l___

_Cette chanson-là remontera nos années passées  
Ce temps hélas qu'on ne retrouve pas  
Tu l'entendras en plein oubli, trois minutes dans ta vie  
Cette chanson, cette chanson, cette chanson-l »[[3]]___

Heero : Duo….

Mais c'était peine perdu, il le savait. Quand il commençait avec cette chanson, il ne s'arrêtait pas avant la fin.

Heero : … _si je survie à ce voyage… je survivrais à tout_…..

Voyant bien que, bien que peu ravie par l'initiative, le pilote commençait à se détendre, il réduisit d'un cran la vitesse et s'appliqua sur sa conduite.

Le téléphone…. Avec la rapidité qui lui était connu, le jeune homme décrocha et attendit que son interlocuteur veuille bien parler.

J : j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles…

??? : …

J : je viens de recevoir un mail et qui est total opposition avec les précédents examens

??? : c'est-à-dire ?

J : le virus a déjà commencé sa besogne…

Le silence à l'autre bout de l'appareil ne le rassurait pas. Cependant, le professeur n'osait dire mot.

??? : que dises les tests ?

J : deux jours environ..

??? : .. Très bien. Je m'en occupe

J : j'ai oublié de vous prévenir qu'il…

??? : je le sais déjà… je serais discret.

(Silence)

??? : au revoir, professeur

Raccrochant le combiné, l'inconnu resta un moment sceptique avant d'enfiler sa veste et de se diriger vers le parking où l'attendait un splendide coup

_« Cette chanson-là, elle fera naître une émotion  
Bonheur que tu n'as jamais ressenti  
Il y a une vie après ta vie, c'est tout ce qu'elle t'aura dit  
Cette chanson, cette chanson, cette chanson-l___

_Cette chanson-là, tu ne la comprendras pas tout de suite  
Elle aura l'air de ne pas parler de toi  
Une histoire d'amour non écrite, une fin qui n'en est pas  
Cette chanson, cette chanson, cette chanson-l »___

En même temps qu'il terminait les dernières paroles, la voiture s'arrêta devant la villa.

Avec précaution, il aida son précieux convoyeur à descendre, refermant la portière avec son pied.

Ils leur fallurent pas loin de dix minutes pour parcourir la distance entre la porte d'entrée et la chambre à couché.

Duo : bon, tu restes là et tu ne bouges surtout pas, compris ?

Le silence qui suivit la remarque lui fit comprendre que le perfect soldier se tiendrait à carreau.

Se précipitant dans la salle de bain, il chercha dans l'armoire à pharmacie de quoi faire tomber la fièvre lorsqu'il tomba sur la bouteille de Sélium…

Duo : mais qu'est-ce que…

Il était sous médicaments et ne lui avait rien dit. Ils devaient avoir une discussion sérieuse tout les deux. Mais pour le moment, il devait absolument faire baisser la température.

Le meilleur remède qu'il connaissait à ce jour était une bonne dose de sommeil. Seulement le Japonais refuserait certainement l'administration de calmants.

Prenant une pochette de glace avec lui, il regagna la chambre de son compagnon.

Duo : avale ça !!

Heero : …. ? (Trad. : c'est quoi ?)

Duo : camomille…

Lui tendant la tasse, il vit le pilote du Wing Zero hésiter avant de la lui prendre des mains et de boire son contenu d'un trait.

Heero : … je préfère les antibiotiques par injection, tu sais ?

Duo : tu….

Le brun lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Duo : _ainsi il savait et pourtant_…

Il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche…

Duo : Heero no Baka….

L'embrassant sur le front, il remonta les draps et alla s'asseoir sur l'appuie de fenêtre.

Hors de question de le laisser seul. Surtout dans son état. Après tout, tout cela était un peu de sa faute… l'Américain était loin d'être dupe et le sélium venait de confirmer ses craintes. Le virus se propageait dans le corps du G-Boys. Il avait vu beaucoup trop de personnes mourir de la maladie pour ne pas savoir à quel point celle-ci était dévastatrice.

Les pertes de mémoire, les vertiges, … il connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vécu.

Duo : … je te laisserais pas mourir, Heero ….

Il se l'était promis lorsqu'il avait acquis Deathscythe. Plus personne ne mourrait de sa faute. Il mettrait un terme à la malédiction qui était sienne.

Posant son regard sur le mobilier qui l'entourait, il fut attiré par une photo se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce de sorte qu'on ne puisse la voir que de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

S'approchant de plus près, il poussa un cri d'exclamation.

Duo : cette photo….

Elle montrait deux enfants souriants qu'un adolescent tenait dans ses bras. Cela aurait pu lui sembler banal si les deux enfants en question ne le représentait pas avec Heero…

Duo : quand….

Il ne s'en souvenait pas. pourtant la complicité qu'il y avait entre les trois personnes présentes devant l'objectif était flagrante…

Faisait-elle partie de cette partie de sa mémoire qui avait été détruite ? Il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait savoir.

De quand datait cette photo ? Qui était ce garçon derrière eux ?

Peut-être que Heero connaissait les réponses à ses questions ?

Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête, tout se passait trop vite. Cette photo, ces vacances improvisées, la maladie de Heero…

Tous ses événements cumulés venaient de lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments envers le perfect soldier. Il l'aimait. C'était difficile à admettre, surtout que l'on ne pouvait pas trouver plus opposé qu'eux. Pourtant…

Pourtant, jamais auparavant, il n'avait fait autant de sacrifice pour une personne.

Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait autant intrigué et inquiét

Jamais quelqu'un n'avait partagé de manière aussi intensif sa vie…

Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait mieux compris…

Duo : ben me v'là dans de beaux draps….

(silence)

Duo : si seulement Quatre était l

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le blond était parti en mission. De plus, ils se trouvaient à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres du manoir. C'était donc peine perdue. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul pour soigner la maladie du perfect soldier. Seul pour faire face à ses sentiments…

Passant outre la douleur qui lui tiraillait les côtes, il retourna s'asseoir sur l'appuie de fenêtre, jetant temps à autre un œil sur le sommeil de celui qu'il avait placé sous sa protection.

Berçant les deux enfants tendrement, il se pencha sur eux et les embrassa chacun à leur tour sur le front.

_« Dors mon ange, dors_

_Laisses-toi guider dans le sommeil_

_Par les paroles qui sont miennes_

_Dors mon ange, dors_

_Partages les bras de Morphée,_

_N'aies crainte, je serais à tes côtés »[[4]]_

« N'ayez crainte, Yuu, Duo, je veillerais toujours sur vous…. »

Sur ces belles paroles, les deux enfants s'endormirent paisiblement…

* * *

[[1]] Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand français)

[[2]] Maxwell protection = capacité à repérer un Maxwell s'approchant dangereusement sur votre territoire et à le neutraliser de manière efficace dans les deux minutes qui suivent.

[[3]] Extrait de « Cette chanson-l » de Michel Sardou

[[4]] Extrait de « Dors mon Ange » copyright Sephy (eh vi, me suis cassée la tête à écrire les paroles moi-même)


	7. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : c'était censé être un chapitre unique à la base….

Note :

_Italique_ : pensée des perso

Parenthèse : décodeur spécial perfect soldier que seul un Maxwell peut comprendre

**Zettai Aishitenai [[1]]******

**Chapitre 6**

Deux jours… deux journées entières qu'il veillait sans relâche sur le Japonais sans que l'état de santé de celui-ci montre une quelconque amélioration. C'était tout juste s'il avait réussit à faire baisser quelque peu la fièvre qui l'avait cloué au lit.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. L'idée de demander conseil à Quatre lui avait traversé l'esprit mais, la main de Heero, posé sur son avant-bras, l'en avait dissuadé. C'était comme si, à ce moment, il avait lu dans son âme et lui suppliait silencieusement de rester là.

Mais rester là signifiait aussi le regarder peu à peu mourir, sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Contempler son impuissance devant la mort lorsque l'on est la mort elle-même… il n'y avait rien de plus horrible.

Lui qu'il croyait qui était devenu à bout de tous ses ennemis,

Lui qui était capable d'infiltrer n'importe quelle base ennemie,

Lui qui revenait toujours indemne de toutes ses missions,

Il le croyait invisible, immortel. Pourtant…. Pourtant, aujourd'hui il était allongé dans ce lit, la respiration saccadente, ne reprenant conscience que très peu de temps pour aussi vite retourner auprès de Morphée.

Duo : qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu me quittes ? Peux-tu me le dire ?

Seul le silence lui répondit comme un écho.

Ne cherchant plus à combattre la fatigue qui l'habitait depuis leur promenade en ville, il posa sa tête contre la poitrine du soldat parfait et se laissa bercer par les rythmes lents, mais toujours régulier, de son cœur.

Ils avaient fait tout le manoir. Pas le moindre recoin ne leur avait échappé et pourtant rien. Absolument rien. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient évaporés dans la nature.

Quatre : mais où sont-ils ?

Wufei : peut-être ont-ils été faire un tour en ville…

Quatre : j'ai été voir dans la chambre de Duo et son lit n'est pas défait. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas dormi cette nuit…

Trowa : … il s'est peut-être encore enfuit…

(silence)

Sally : oh, vous voil !!

Quatre : bonjour, Sally !! On peut t'aider ?

Sally, pas de très bonne humeur : oui, quand vous reverrez un certain Heero Yui, dites-lui que ça fait deux jours qu'il devait m'amener mon patient et que je l'attends toujours !!

Trowa : ton patient… ? Me dit pas que…

Sally : Monsieur s'est volatilisé avec lui un peu après votre départ, selon O. depuis aucune nouvelle. Je me suis dis qu'ils devaient être avec vous mais visiblement c'est pas le cas

Quatre : euh….. Tu veux dire que Heero est parti avec Duo il y a trois jours ? ;; (trad : a dû mal à imaginer la scène)

Sally, en soupirant : quand exactement, je ne sais pas. je sais juste que personne n'a de leur nouvelle depuis votre départ

Wufei : tu es sûr qu'Heero l'a au moins retrouv ?

Sally : ça pour en être sûr, j'en suis sûr. Il a défoncé la porte des bassement pour le récupérer !!

Trowa : hum… effectivement, ça laisse des traces…

(silence)

Quatre : on fait quoi ?

Trowa : et si on allait rendre visite à notre cher professeur J ? Il doit certainement savoir quelque chose….

S'étirant inlassablement, le jeune homme détailla le décor qui l'entourait, à moitié réveillée. L'odeur du café et des croissants à peine sortis du four l'avaient tiré du sommeil profond dans lequel il s'était plongé.

Zwey : bien dormi ?

??? : hum… j'ai encore fait cet étrange rêve…

Zwey : ça devient de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps… tu devrais faire attention

??? : tu t'inquièterais pour moi ?

Zwey : je m'inquiète toujours pour toi, tu le sais bien

S'emparant d'un croissant et de la tasse fumante que lui tendait son vis-à-vis, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Le brun le regarda faire en soupirant. Il ne changerait jamais. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'avait affecté à cette mission.

??? : au lieu de soupirer, tu ne serais pas me dénicher une carte de la région ?

Zwey, en souriant : c'est déjà fait..

??? : … hum…

(Silence)

??? : m'ci pour le café et les croissants, faut que je file

Zwey : tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça ?!!

L'intéressé lui lança un regard interrogateur qui lui valu un essuie en pleine figure.

Zwey : Fais-moi le plaisir de sécher tes cheveux avant…

??? : despote

Zwey : il le faut bien avec toi

Sa tâche accomplie, le jeune homme prit les clés de sa voiture et le plan de la région afin de réaliser ce pour quoi il était venu.

J : non, non et non !! Ce n'est pas encore ça….

Se grattant la tête, le professeur tentait de résoudre un énième problème dans la dernière formule qu'il venait de mettre au point lorsque les trois G-Boys débarquèrent…

Trowa : professeur ?

J : je n'ai pas le temps et….. ? Oh !! C'est vous !!!

Wufei : … trop gentil pour être honnête…

J : quand vous croiserez Heero, dites-lui que j'aimerais le voir

Quatre : ??? Vous ne savez pas où il est ?

J : crois-tu que je passe mon temps à lui courir après ? Je ne m'appelle pas Peacecraft, moi !!

(silence)

J : ???

Quatre : ben c'est-à-dire que….

Wufei : on a fait tout le manoir et on ne l'a pas trouvé. On croyait que vous pouviez nous aider…

J : pas trouv ?

Trowa : évapor

(silence)

J : G !!! Qu'est-ce que ton poulain a encore fait à mon soldat !!!!!

Les plantant là, le professeur partit dans le labo adjacent où retentir le bruit d'une dispute qui n'était pas prête de finir…

Wufei : je crois qu'il ne sait rien…

Trowa : …

Quatre : dans ce cas, retournons voir Sally…

C'est d'un regard emprunt de souvenirs qu'il gagna le porche de la villa. Tout y semblait calme. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier, mentalement, une dernière fois, qu'il n'était pas arrivé trop tard. Les battements de cœur régulier qu'il percevait le soulagèrent. Il y avait encore un espoir.

Montant deux à deux les marches, dans un silence quasi absolu, il eut vite fait de gagner le deuxième étage.

??? : si je me souviens….

Poussant la deuxième porte sur sa droite, il sourit. C'était la bonne. S'approchant du lit, il eut une petite hésitation en les regardant tous les deux garçons dormirent. Nuls doutes qu'ils venaient de passer une terrible épreuve. Mais ça ne serait pas la dernière.

Ses réflexes reprenant le dessus, il s'activa à la tâche, vérifiant la température et le pou du japonais avant de lui administrer une dose importante d'un liquide violacé..

Une fois que toute trace de rejet fut écartée, il décida de s'occuper du pilote de Deathscythe, lui injectant un puissant somnifère, histoire qu'il ne vienne pas interrompre sa conversation avec le perfect soldier.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, après avoir déposé le shinigami dans la sienne, son regard fut attiré par la photo que ce dernier avait laissé sur l'appuie de fenêtre [[2]]

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne s'aperçut du réveil du japonais que lorsque celui-ci tenta de se lever.

Heero : … ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

(Silence)

??? : deux heures, environ

Heero : ….

??? : ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton ami, il dort dans l'autre chambre

Heero : qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

??? : somnifère… j'avais envie de parler…

Heero : c'est rare chez toi

??? : pas autant que toi

(Silence)

??? : tu as failli y passer cette fois, en es-tu conscient ?

Heero : …. Où veux-tu en venir ?

??? : j'ai entendu parler de cette mission que J t'a confiée

Heero : …. On peut savoir comment ?

??? : j'ai été lui rendre une petite visite…

A ces mots, le soldat parfait ne put retenir un frisson. Le mot visite chez son vis-à-vis sonnait faux, le ton désinvolte qu'il avait employé ne faisait qu'accentuer le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait.

La dernière fois qu'il avait rendu « une petite visite », comme il se plaisait à le dire, cela s'était terminé dans un bain de sang. Les trois-quarts des assistants avaient trouvé la mort et le professeur y avait laissé son bras droit.

??? : oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui ai rien fait cette fois. Il a coopéré tout de suite…

Heero : …. (Trad. : tu m'étonnes…)

(Silence)

??? : … je te laisse faire cette mission à condition que tu me prennes avec

Heero : hors de question. J'irais seul. Je ne veux pas te voir impliqué dans tout cela

(Silence)

??? : que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis déjà impliqu

Heero : As ?!!!

(silence)

As : lorsque tu auras retrouvé tes forces, viens me trouver à cette adresse… tu peux prendre ta moitié avec si tu veux. D'ailleurs je doute après ce qui se soit passé, qu'elle te laisse te balader seul….

Sur un sourire plus que mystérieux, le jeune homme s'en alla, mains dans les poches. Sa mission était accomplie.

L'Arabe tournait en rond dans le salon, dans l'attente d'informations concernant les deux G-Boys manquant.

Il n'avait lésiné sur aucun moyen : satellites, sous-marins, espions, Internet, … tout était bon pour pouvoir leur mettre la main dessus. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on disait de lui qu'il possédait le meilleur circuit d'information de l'univers…

Trowa : calmes-toi, Quatre. Ils vont sûrement appeler

Quatre : mais il ne reste que cinq jours !!!

Trowa : je sais, mais on doit lui faire confiance

Quatre : ….

Wufei : Quatre, crois-tu que Duo le laisserait disparaître sans tenter quelque chose ?

Quatre : tu as raison mais….

Wufei : il n'y a pas de mais. Tu t'inquiètes de trop, tu sais

Quatre, en soupirant : je sais… mais Heero est si différent de nous… j'ai tant de mal à le comprendre…

Trowa : aucun de nous n'est suffisamment proche de lui pour savoir ce qu'il pense… c'est pour cela que Duo est notre seule solution.

(silence)

Quatre : et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si Duo ne parvenait pas à le faire changer d'avis ?

(silence)

Wufei : dans ce cas, il n'y aurait qu'une seule solution..

Trowa : …le suivre dans sa folie…

Unis même dans les pires moments, c'était ce qui faisait la force de ces garçons et c'était aussi ce qui avait amené Oz à leur perte.

Sifflotant un vieil air de jazz, le professeur J retourna vaquer à ses occupations…

La lumière du jour vint le frapper en plein visage. Se levant péniblement, le dieu de la mort jeta un œil à ce qui l'entourait avant de pousser un cri et de se précipiter dans la chambre du japonais.

Son état de panique atteint un niveau inégalé lorsqu'il aperçut le lit vide et les fenêtres ouvertes.

Dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse, il passa devant le salon lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de frappes.

Entrant dans la pièce, il vit l'objet de ses recherches occupé à il-ne-savait-quoi, devant son éternel portable.

Duo : ???

Heero : … tu pourrais faire moins de bruit quand tu te lèves…

Duo : Hee-chan ?

Heero : Heero…

Sans quitter des yeux son ordinateur, ce dernier lui indiqua la cuisine. L'Américain s'y rendit et y trouva une table garnie de victuailles..

Duo : euh… tout ça…. C'est le p'tit dej ?

Heero : hn (trad. : oui)

Duo : wouahhh !!!! Mais ça a dû te prendre un temps dingue !!!

Heero : ..hn (trad. : pas vraiment)

Le dieu de la mort examina la table sur tous les angles. On y trouvait des croissants, des pains au chocolat, des gaufres, des crêpes, des céréales, du bacon, des œufs, un assortiment inimaginable de fruits, et pleins d'autres choses encore.

Bien que sa faim n'aies pas vraiment de limite, l'Américain doutait de pouvoir venir à bout de tout cela tout seul

Duo : Hee-chan ?

Heero : hn..? (Trad. : quoi ?)

Un délicat baiser vint se poser sur sa joue, lui faisant commettre une légère erreur de frappe.

Duo : m'ci de t'être donné tant de mal

Heero : hn.. (trad : ah)

(silence)

Duo : dis ? Tu veux bien déjeuner avec moi ?

(silence)

Heero : je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille si je ne te réponds pas oui ?

La lueur qu'il perçut dans le regard de son vis-à-vis le fit soupirer. Il est était certain à présent. La seule chose, ou plutôt personne, qui pouvait le tuer avant l'heure se trouvait devant lui.

Eteignant son ordinateur, il se laissa guider par le brun vers la cuisine, sachant très bien que, par la même occasion, il n'éviterait pas « la » fameuse discussion. Pourtant, celle-ci ne vint qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure…

Duo : Heero ?

Heero : hn ? (Trad. : oui ?)

Duo : pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour le sélium ?

(silence)

Heero : si… si je t'en aurais parlé, tu te serais sentit coupable, je me trompe ?

L'Américain sursauta. C'est vrai qu'au moment où son compagnon avait commencé son traitement, il n'était pas au courant pour le virus.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, il avait toujours cru que la mort ne voulait pas de lui et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait été épargné mais maintenant…

Le souvenir de sa fuite lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était responsable de la maladie de Heero était encore honnis présente dans son esprit. Il avait erré des heures entières avant de s'enfermer dans le Wing Zero.

Duo : _pourquoi faut-il que se soit toi qui déclenche une telle foule de sentiments contradictoires dans mon esprit ? T'en rends-tu au moins compte ? Te rends-tu compte de mes sentiments à ton égard ? Te rends-tu comptes à quel point je t'aime ?_

(silence)

Duo : _non… je ne le pense pas_..

(silence)

Duo : _sinon tu ne prendrais pas autant de risque, tu n'accepterais pas toutes ses missions suicides dont tu n'es jamais sûr d'en revenir_…

(silence)

Heero : …j'aurais aimé que tu ne le découvres jamais….

Relevant la tête, le shinigami pouvait voir que le Japonais avait reporté toute son attention sur lui et ne le quittait pas des yeux. S'en était devenu envoûtant…

Duo : pourquoi tu dis ça ?!!!

(silence)

Heero : je peux lire l'inquiétude dans ton regard chaque fois que nos yeux se croisent.

(silence)

Heero : crois-tu que je sois aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer tes sentiments ?

(silence)

Heero : … je ne peux pas te rendre heureux, Duo… Tu ferais bien de chercher quelqu'un d'autre

Duo : mais je ne veux personne d'autre

Heero : mais je suis mourrant, t'en rends-tu au moins compte ?

Duo : NON, NON, NON !!! Arrêtes de dire ça !!! Tu parles comme si tu n'avais plus d'espoir, comme si la maladie était une fatalité contre laquelle tu ne peux pas lutter. Mais c'est faux !!!

(silence)

Duo : je suis là, Heero !! Et je n'ai aucune intention de te regarder baisser les bras !!

(silence)

Duo : même si le virus doit un jour m'effacer de ta mémoire, je ne t'abandonnerais pas… je ne t'abandonnerais jamais… alors…

(silence)

Duo : alors…vis… vis, s'il te plait. Si tu ne veux pas vivre pour toi, fais-le pour moi….

Jamais auparavant le dieu de la mort ne lui avait tenu pareil discours, jamais il n'avait été aussi sérieux. Mais que pouvait-il bien répondre ? Que même s'il luttait contre cette maladie il ne réchapperait pas à la mission qui lui avait été confiée ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait lui dire quels étaient ses sentiments à son égard.

Il en venait à maudire cette maladie qui ne l'achevait pas assez vite, ne le reprochant de la mort qu'à petit pas.

Heero : _As… si tu étais l ? Que ferais-tu ?_

Cela faisait une heure qu'il attendait aux abords du grand cinéma lorsqu'une voiture se garant en double file klaxonna.

As : yo !!

Zwey, en soupirant : tu ne sais pas faire comme tout le monde ?

As : bah… pourquoi faire comme tout le monde quand on peut faire différemment ?

Zwey : …. No comment

Appuyant sur l'accélérateur, le conducteur eut vite fait de se retrouver loin de la rue commerçante.

Zwey : comment ça c'est pass ?

As : hum… plutôt bien

Zwey : c'est-à-dire ?

As : il commence à prendre conscience de son entourage… par contre… je crains que tu te vois mêlé à tout ça…

Zwey : shinigami, hein ?

(silence)

As : … il est encore plus collant que toi

Zwey : de ta part, je prends ça comme un compliment

(Silence)

Zwey : As ?

As : hum ?

Zwey : … je sais que tu tiens à lui plus que qu'à ta propre vie…. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu fasses aussi attention à toi…

(silence)

As : it's ok..... tout ira bien, je te le promets

* * *

[[1]] Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand français)

[[2]] décidément, elle en attire du monde, cette photo !!


	8. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : révélations ….

Couples : 12, 34, AZ

Note :

_Italique_ : pensée des perso

Parenthèse : décodeur spécial Yui que seul un Maxwell peut comprendre

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : bien vu o Zwey vient bien de Zwei qui signifie deux en allemande… (très recherché comme nom mais bon). Zwey est un peu comme Duo en…. Un peu beaucoup plus mure ? (normal, il a supporté un psychopathe plus longtemps)

Yami-Rose1 : ravie de l'entendre et voici donc la suite. Tu remarqueras qu'il devient d'ailleurs un peu plus ouvert ;)

**Zettai Aishitenai [[1]]******

**Chapitre 7**

Cela faisait à présent plus de trois heures que le dieu de la mort regardait le Japonais parcourir la distance entre la bibliothèque, le salon et le balcon. Vu le rythme à laquelle il réalisait ce parcours, nul doute qu'il était passablement énervé mais à savoir pourquoi….

Duo : Hee-chan….

Heero : hn ? (Trad. : quoi ?)

Lui saisissant un bras, l'Américain l'attira brusquement à lui, l'obligeant, par la même occasion, à se tenir tranquille sur le canapé.

Si on disait de lui qu'il avait la bougeotte, son aîné l'avait encore plus que lui depuis le déjeuner.

Posant sa tête sur les genoux de son compagnon, il fixa l'écran noir du téléviseur. Ce genre de silence, entre eux, était plus communicatif que n'importe quelle parole, il le savait.

Heero : … _que dois-je faire ?_

Ces mots résonnaient sans fin dans son esprit. Il aurait tant voulu que les choses soient plus simples, que le pilote ne se soit pas attaché autant à lui…

Machinalement, il joua avec une mèche de la longue chevelure brune du dieu de la mort. Celui-ci se mit alors à sangloter doucement.

Duo : _que dois-je faire ?_

A son tour, il se posait la question. Il avait l'impression d'être inutile, d'être totalement impuissant.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Ils ne sauraient le dire. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait rompre le charme du moment, ayant trop peur de mettre un terme à cette fragile complicité qui les unissait en cet instant.

Et puis…

Heero : … si je n'avais pas le choix…. Si ma mort pouvait mettre fin à la guerre une fois pour toute….

(silence)

Heero : … si dans ma mort résidait le seul espoir…

Il lui raconta tout… le dernier rempart d'Oz… sa future mission… ses craintes… ses obligations… sa situation…

Il parla pendant plus d'une heure, sans que le shinigami ne l'interrompe. Une heure pendant laquelle, seule sa voix résonnait dans la villa, emprunt d'une fatalité que l'Américain ne lui connaissait pas.

Fatalité… car en l'entendant, c'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit. Echapper à une mort pour mourir d'une façon plus horrible encore.

Dilemme, savoir qui de la maladie ou de sa mission le tuerait le premier.

Si chacun avait le choix entre vivre ou mourir, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour lui.

Perfect soldier… il portait bien son surnom. Un soldat destiné au combat, un homme capable de tout, au mépris de sa propre vie. Un assassin sans conscience, capable de tuer en instant quiconque nuirait à sa mission….

Heero : tu as été ma seule et unique erreur…

Ce qui l'avait fait complètement craquer ce jour-là, l'Américain n'aurait pu le dire. Etait-ce le discours qu'avait réalisé le Japonais ou bien cette dernière phrase ?

Toujours est-il qu'il ne put contenir ses larmes. Celles-ci roulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit pour les arrêter.

Heero : Boys don't cry

Duo : baka

Souriant, le pilote du Wing Zero l'embrassa sur le front avant d'allumer la télévision.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui dire tout cela car ça ne rendrait que plus difficile le moment de la séparation.

Cependant, il savait aussi que cela leur permettrait de ne pas avoir de regrets. Car ce qui devait être dit l'avait été.

Il ne lui restait plus maintenant que quatre jours… et il comptait bien en profiter…

Contemplant les passants qui allaient et venaient dans le parc, le brun caressait la longue chevelure ébène de son compagnon. Celui-ci dormait depuis à présent une bonne demi-heure d'un sommeil profond et il ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller.

Dans peu de temps, le destin allait de nouveau les séparer. De façon définitive, peut-être. Il n'en savait trop rien. Leur avenir reposait entre les mains d'un adolescent.

Pourquoi le jeune homme continuait son rôle de gardien alors que l'Organisation avait été dissoute il y a de cela sept ans ?

Des trois cents hommes qui formèrent le groupe, ils n'étaient plus que trois survivants. Tous avaient été massacré lors de missions, par rupture de contrat ou par OZ.

Eike, leur compagnon, avait pris sa retraite il y a de cela cinq ans. Son protégé étant capable de se débrouiller seul, il s'était discrètement éclipsé et avait même finit par se marier. Aux dernières nouvelles, il vivait sur L1 en compagnie de son épouse et de leurs deux enfants.

Lui aussi s'était retiré à la dissolution de l'Organisation. Mais il avait dû revoir sa position en apprenant que son remplaçant n'était autre que le protégé de celui qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

As : je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?

Il en avait plus qu'assez de toute cette guerre. Plus qu'assez de ne pas pouvoir vivre au grand jour comme les jeunes personnes de son âge. Mais avait-il le droit de lui en faire-part ?

Zwey : … pourquoi continues-tu ton rôle de gardien ? Tu n'y es pas obligé, tu le sais ?

As : …. C'est un choix que j'ai fait et que je compte respecter.

(silence)

Zwey : même si tu dois y laisser ta vie ?

(silence)

As : … même si je dois y laisser ma vie

(silence)

Zwey : pourquoi ?

La réponse tarda à venir mais elle vint tel une sentence, le laissant complètement abasourdi.

As : si tu veux que je te réponde, tu dois me promettre une chose

Zwey : …laquelle ?

As : de quitter ce métier et de mener une vie normale après

Comment pouvait-il lui imposer une telle décision ? Ce dilemme était à double tranchant : d'un côté il pouvait avoir réponse à toutes ses questions, de l'autre….

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Se relevant, As s'éloigna un peu avant de répondre. Cinq minutes plus tard, son regard était devenu aussi dure que de l'acier.

Une musique mortuaire retentit à travers la pièce. Sans que quelqu'un eu le temps de bouger le moindre doigt, le Chinois se précipita sur son ordinateur et en revint deux minutes plus tard avec une feuille à la main.

Sally : c'était quoi cette musique ?

Wufei : mon alarme Maxwell

Quatre : tu aurais pu mettre quelque chose de plus joyeux ;;

Trowa : qu'est-ce ça raconte ?

Wufei : je vous le lis :

_« Salut Wuffy !!!_

_Juste quelques mots pour dire que je suis encore vivant et même complètement guéri (si l'on excepte quelques bosses). Donc tu peux rassurer Q-Man. Je sais qu'il doit être en train de s'imaginer pleins de choses _

_J'ai pas encore trouvé une carte postale, on est dans un coin paumé. Ah vi, parce que si je dis on c'est parce que Hee-chan est avec moi et …. »_

Trowa : …. Ils sont bien partis tous les deux…

Wufei : oui… et visiblement, Heero ne l'a pas achev

Sally : tu sais où ils sont ?

Wufei : non, il ne l'a pas indiqué. Il donne juste de ses nouvelles et encore, c'est de manière très vague

Trowa : …. Bien, nous savons qu'ils sont ensemble donc il n'y a rien à craindre. Restes plus qu'à attendre leur retour.

(silence)

Wufei : oh, Trowa !!

Trowa : hum ?

Wufei : il y a un message pour toi

Tout en disant cela, le Chinois lui tendit la feuille d'un air perplexe. En dessous de la signature, se trouvait un ps en français, langue maternelle du pilote de Heavy Arms.

_« …._

_Ps : fait attention à la petite chose blonde. C'est aussi fragile qu'un bébé tigre mais tout aussi possessif alors vas-y mollo pour le dressage»_

Trowa : … je peux garder ?

Wufei : hein ? euh… oui, bien sûr

Se retenant à grand peine de rire à la comparaison, le brun sortit à grand pas de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux tellement il n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'est qu'une fois seules dans les jardins qu'il se laissa aller.

Le Japonais raccrocha le téléphone d'un air songeur, avant d'aller rejoindre son compagnon dans la pièce d'à côté. Ce dernier n'avait absolument pas bouger, chose plutôt rare.

Duo : … tu t'en vas ?

Heero : …. (Trad. : oui)

Duo : ah…

Faisant le tour du canapé, celui qu'on surnommait le soldat parfait, vint se mettre à croupit devant lui.

En temps normal, il l'aurait tout simplement ignoré mais il pouvait comprendre combien la situation était dure pour lui, c'est pourquoi…

Heero : … j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi…

Duo : Hee….. Chan ?!!!

L'intéressé lui adressa son plus beau sourire, donnant, par la même occasion, une lueur de gaieté à ses yeux habituellement froids.

L'Américain n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que, s'il avait été sûr que cette mission ne serait pas la dernière, il serait déjà parti sans même lui adresser la parole. Seulement…

Le pilote de Deathscythe secoua négativement la tête. Ne pas y penser. Il avait promis de ne pas interférer avec la volonté du stratégiste alors autant profiter de ces quelques moments avec lui.

Heero : on y va ?

Duo : j'suis prêt

Prenant son air le plus angélique possible, il se suspendit au bras du perfect soldier et ne le lâcha plus.

Duo : j'peux conduire ?

Heero : non

Duo : Hee-chan !!!!!!

Heero : Heero

Duo : s'il te plait !!!!!

Heero : non

Duo : snif, snif

Heero : si tu continues, j'te laisse ici

Duo : tu ne ferais pas ça !!!

Heero : …. (Trad. : vais me gêner)

Mettant le contact, le Japonais prit la direction de la ville, sous le regard attendrit des voisins [[2]]

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure à présent qu'il avait laissé tomber Zwey dans le parc, pour se diriger vers le centre-ville à pied. Remontant l'avenue du général Corr, il prit la direction de la Grand-Place, tout en jetant un œil sur les passants faisant les boutiques.

Dans peu de temps, ça serait l'anniversaire de Yuu et il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui offrir. Il allait devoir, une fois de plus, demander conseil à Eike.

A cette pensée il soupira. Il entendait déjà son ami le réprimander pour son incompétence à choisir les cadeaux adéquats avant qu'il ne lui parle de son célibat

As : décidément… je ne dois pas avoir de chance….

Heero : … si tu veux, je peux abréger tes souffrances…

As : …. ? Heero ?!!

Heero : …. (Trad. : non, le pape. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?)

Regardant autour de lui, le jeune homme remarqua qu'il était arrivé au point de rendez-vous sans même s'en rendre compte.

Heero : tu as mis où ton chien de garde ?

As : je l'ai abandonné au parc. Et le tien ?

Heero : dans une boutique remplis d'affreuse peluche jaune

As : tsss, tu pourrais être plus gentil avec lui

Heero : je l'ai déjà pris avec, c'est déjà pas mal

As : il est au courant ?

Heero : hn (trad. : oui)

As : et ?

Heero : et rien…

As : …

Heero : ….

(silence)

Heero : j'aimerais te le présenter

As : présentation officielle ?

Heero, en haussant les épaules : … si tu veux

D'un pas souple et léger, ils prirent la direction de la petite boutique tout en parlant du nouveau prototype sorti récemment.

Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à trouver l'objet de leur déplacement. Ce dernier était en contemplation devant un model réduit de Deathscythe lorsqu'ils approchèrent.

Duo : … ???!!!

Le shinigami regarda d'un œil perplexe et anxieux la personne qui se tenait à gauche de son Hee-chan.

Détaillant celui-ci, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement de jalousie. Il avait tout pour plaire.

Doté d'un corps d'Apollon, il devait faire une tête en plus que lui. De longs cheveux ébène lui tombaient librement dans le creux des reins et il possédait une magnifique paire de yeux émeraude qui tranchait avec le reste.

Heero : … Duo, As. As, Duo.

(silence)

As, énigmatique : …enchant

Duo, suspicieux : … de même

Heero : …_eh ben, ça promet_…

Mettant fin aux présentations d'usage, il se dirigea vers la caisse où il régla le montant du Gundam miniature qu'il offrit à l'autre pilote.

Heero : je peux savoir ce que tu as fait des autres ?

Duo : ils ont explosé lorsque j'ai essayé le système d'autodestruction du Wing

Heero : …. (Trad. : ….)

Serveuse : avez-vous fait votre choix ?

Heero : Duo ?

Duo : euh….

Heero : .....

(silence)

Heero : deux menus orientaux spéciaux ainsi que deux salades thaïlandaises

Serveuse : et pour Monsieur ?

As : voyons… un gratin dauphinois aux petits légumes ainsi que le potage maison

La serveuse s'en alla avec sa commande dans une demi-révérence, les laissant en pleine discussion.

As : … tu veux le mêler à la mission ?

Duo : _ainsi, il est au courant pour_…

Heero : non, il reste ici.

As : alors pourquoi l'as-tu amen ?

Heero : pour éviter de devoir tout lui redire en rentrant

(silence)

As : permets-moi de douter de tes bonnes intentions…

Posant son regard sur l'intéressé, il le détailla sans sciciller avant de reprendre la parole

As : … il n'est pas au courant de tout, il me semble…

Heero : arrêtes de me le traumatiser, veux-tu ?

As, en haussant les épaules : d'accord, c'est toi qui vois.

Au même moment, la serveuse arriva avec les plats, empêchant ainsi le perfect soldier de lui dire sa façon de penser. La conversation prit donc une tournure anodine jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin du repas, le Japonais s'éclipse pour téléphoner.

As : …tu sais que quoiqu'il arrive, il en ressortira pas vivant…

Duo : …je le sais

As : pourtant tu restes avec lui…

(silence)

Duo, avec un brin de nostalgie : il est tout ce qu'il me reste…

(silence)

Duo : à part lui, je n'ai personne qui me rattache avec la vie…

As : … cependant tu le laisses partir. Pourquoi ?

Duo : parce que je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça

(silence)

As : ….Si jamais il en revient vivant, que feras-tu ? La guerre sera à ce moment finit et dès lors viendra le moment des séparations.

Duo : …je me suis déjà posé la question mainte fois auparavant…. Il y a beaucoup de chose que j'aimerais faire…

(silence)

Duo : … mais ce que je voudrais par-dessus tout, c'est lui offrir une autre vie. Alors pourquoi pas partir pour un petit voyage, histoire de se faire oublier. Ensuite… ensuite, nous reviendrions ici, là où tout a commenc

Le jeune homme écoutait la voix mélodieuse et chantonante de son interlocuteur. Il ne s'y était pas trompé dix ans auparavant. Un seul regard avait suffit pour les liées à jamais…

As : … si tels sont tes projets, alors je te le ramènerais

Duo : qui es-tu ?

As : qui veux-tu que je sois pour toi ?

Heero : … on y va ?

Traversant le jardin, l'Arabe se rendit près du pavillon en soupirant. La présence des deux autres G-Boys lui manquait terriblement. De plus, il ne parvenait pas à évincer le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait à l'esprit.

Un rire lointain vint pourtant briser sa méditation. Empruntant le petit sentier se trouvant à sa gauche, il arriva près d'une cabane en bois. Non loin de là, il pouvait apercevoir le Français assis par terre, un animal à travers les genoux.

Remarquant une présence, ce dernier se redressa, se faisant se retourner le pilote d'Heavy Arms par la même occasion.

Trowa : tu peux approcher

L'héritier Winner s'avança. Jamais il n'avait vu son compagnon aussi détendu.

Trowa : je te présente Kawa. Kawa, dis bonjour à Quatre

L'animal, bien dressé, tandis une patte à l'intéressé qui la lui serra avec délicatesse avant de porter son attention sur son vis-à-vis

Quatre : c'est un bébé panthère, n'est-ce pas ?

Trowa : …oui

Quatre : ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de la garder ici ?

Trowa : pas pour le moment, il est encore trop petit. De plus, il a bien été dressé, même s'il a un aussi sale caractère que son maître

(Au loin : ATCHOUM !!!!!!)

Quatre : son maître ? Il n'est pas à toi ?

Trowa, en secouant la tête : il est à Duo mais comme il n'est pas l

Quatre, songeur : je ne le savais pas capable de s'occuper d'animaux comme celui-ci…

Trowa : …je ne crois pas qu'il en soit réellement capable. Kawa n'est pas très sociable… c'est surtout le fait qu'il essaie de dresser Heero qui a dû l'aider

Quatre : tu n'exagères pas un peu ? ;;

Trowa : presque pas

Le Français lui tendit un biberon.

Trowa : tu veux essayer ?

Ce qu'il faisait ici avec eux, le shinigami se le demandait. Le Japonais l'avait autorisé à l'accompagner mais il commençait à croire que ce n'était qu'une pure politesse.

As : dis-moi, tu es bien silencieux. Est-ce ma conversation au restaurant qui te mets dans cet état ?

Heero : …. ? (Trad. : conversation ?)

As : … je ne lui ais rien fait

Heero : hn… (trad. : te crois pas)

Duo : ??? euh…

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent leur guerre froide un instant pour reporter leur attention sur leur vis-à-vis

Duo : …tu… tu comprends ce qu'il dit ? ;;

As : hein ? ah, tu veux parler du décryptage de ses semblants de paroles

Heero, regard TM Yui : …

As, avec un sourire : bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'ai élevé. Ça serait un comble si je ne parvenais pas à le comprendre…

Duo : éle….v ?

As : ….. ? (trad. : tu ne lui as pas tout dit ?)

Heero : … (trad. : j'ai oublié)

As : ….

Après un court silence, pendant lequel le serveur vint leur apporter les cafés, le perfect soldier prit la parole.

Heero : en plus d'être mon informateur et ma source d'ennuis n°2, il est aussi mon frère

Duo : heiiiiinnnnn !!!!

As :

Le regard du dieu de la mort passa de l'un à l'autre pour chercher d'éventuelle ressemblance. Remarquant le manège, l'aîné retira ses verres de contact, laissant place à un magnifique pair de prunelles cobalt

Pas la peine de demander pourquoi cette information était secrète, il en connaissait parfaitement la raison. Jamais on ne les aurait laissé travailler ensemble en apprenant leur lien de parenté. D'ailleurs, si l'on excepte Quatre, tous les pilotes étaient des orphelins.

As : hum… si je suis ta source d'ennuie n°2, je suppose que la n°1…

Duo : ;;

(silence)

As : … vous restez à la maison ce soir ?

Heero : … je croyais que tu voulais éviter toute confrontation…

As : tu m'as fait changer d'avis…. Et puis, il faudra quelqu'un pour veiller sur sa vie pendant mon absence…

Afin que l'Américain ne perde pas le fil de la conversation, le jeune homme s'expliqua

As : je vis à mi-temps avec un mec, un ancien informateur. Seulement je ne lui aie pas encore dis pour Heero …

Heero : et tu devrais pas le faire…

Duo : … si je comprends bien, tu es dans la même situation que nous..

Heero : …. ? (Trad. : nous ?)

As : …en version un peu moins compliqué. Moi, au moins, je lui ai dit ce que je pensais….

Heero, regard TM Yui: … (trad. : ça veux dire quoi, ça ?)

As, regard TM Yui : …. (Trad. : ce que ça veut dire et rien de plus)

Duo : _finalement, ils ne sont pas frères pour rien ;;_

Le pilote de Deathscythe les observa se disputer tout en achevant son café. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait ressenti cet étrange sentiment au départ. Les liens qui les nouaient tous les deux était indestructible, leur joute continuelle en était la preuve. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne se termina que lorsque l'aîné des Yui appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette.

Un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge vint leur ouvrir.

Duo : _mais c'est_….

As, d'un air sérieux : … je t'amène de la visite…

* * *

[[1]] Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand français)

[[2]] regard du genre «ils forment vraiment un joli couple, non ? »


	9. Chapitre 8

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : calme avant….  
Couples : 1/2, 2/3, A/Z, 5/6 (que de couples ;;)

**Note :**  
_Italique_ : pensée des perso  
Parenthèse : décodeur spécial Yui que seul un Maxwell ou un Zwey peut comprendre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Miss Faust : hum.. une death… c'est très tentant (pas tuer !! je retire ce que je viens de dire !!)… bah, comme je l'ai dit à Yami-Rose1, on peut toujours créer un vaccin et sauver notre p'tit Heero Wahhh c'est vrai !! Tu as le même nom que la panthère de Dudulle mdr

Yami-Rose1 : bah s'il lui disait tout, ça ne serait pas marrant… (pis ça m'empêcherais de torturer d'autres personnages). Pour As, qui peut mieux comprendre un kamikaze qu'un…. Kamikaze ? Evidement comme ce genre de personne est en voie de disparition, on ne peut les pêcher que dans une seule famille !! mdr

Yohina : pour la mise en page, faut dire ça à ffnet… il ne prend pas en compte la moitié des retour à la ligne ni certain paragraphe… vais essayer d'arranger ça au mieux mais bon snif snif En attendant, je me remets à la recherche d'un vaccin pour Heero

ShinOyasumi : Zwey est le p'tit copain d'As mais aussi….. tu le sauras plus tard mdr veux pas que tu me fasses une attaque avant de lire ce chap Pour Heero, je suis toujours à la recherche d'un vaccin…

**Zettai Aishitenai [[1]]******

**Chapitre 8**

Assis livre à la main, Zwey venait de commencer un nouveau chapitre des « Enfants de No » lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Jetant un œil sur le pendule, le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'il était déjà plus de vingt-deux heures et que son « colocataire à mi-temps », comme se qualifiait ce dernier, n'était toujours pas rentré.

Zwey, en soupirant : _… il doit certainement encore travailler…_

La vie était loin d'être facile lorsqu'on choisissait de la partager avec As… Il comprenait à présent le pourquoi du regard angoissé de Eike, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'ils vivaient presque ensemble…

Presque car, étant en temps de guerre, il ne le voyait guère qu'entre deux missions et encore. Enfin, c'était déjà mieux que de ne pas le voir du tout.

C'est donc rempli d'appréhension que le brun alla ouvrir la porte.

As : yo !!!

(silence)

As, d'un air sérieux : … je t'amène de la visite…

Opinant de la tête, le jeune homme s'effaça pour les laisser rentrer. En parfait hôte de maison, Yui senior invita ses condisciples à prendre place dans le salon.

As : …ils vont rester ici cette nuit, je ne veux pas qu'il reprenne la route dans cet état. Tu pourrais en profiter pour faire quelques tests sur lui

Zwey : ??? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

As : visiblement, ta potion magique n'a plus aucun effet sur lui.

Duo, qui crut bon de préciser : j'ai triplé la dose de Sélium lors de la dernière injection et ça l'a presque fait tomber dans le coma

Zwey : …. Je peux effectuer quelques analyses ?

Jetant un œil à son frère, il attendit que ce dernier donne son approbation avant de suivre le compagnon de ce dernier dans une pièce au fond. Cette dernière était entièrement aménagée en laboratoire de recherche et de traitement. De part et autres, on pouvait trouver fiole, scapel, éprouvette ou encore électrochoc. Bref, une vrai panoplie de médecin-chercheur à domicile.

Duo : waouhhh !!! Sacré matos !!

Zwey : le dernier cri. As a vraiment fait du bon boulot là-dessus

Duo : As ?

Zwey : ce labo est à lui

Duo : tu es chercheur ?

Zwey : j'ai une formation de médecin à la base. Seulement avec la guerre…

Duo : .. je comprends…

As : … Duo, c'est toi qui voulais une pizza ?

Duo : pizza !! Tu me prends par les sentiments. Bon, je vous laisse bosser. On vous en gardera une part !!

Avec un clin d'œil complice, le shinigami regagna le salon, les laissant seul.

Heero : ….

Zwey : il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi

Heero : … de trop

Zwey : ah ah ah. On ne tient jamais trop à une personne. Tu peux enlever ta chemise, s'il te plait ?

Le perfect soldier s'exécuta en parfait automate et ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre, même lorsque son vis-à-vis fit plusieurs prélèvements.

Zwey : que donnait le taux de globules ?

Heero : rouge en chute de 15 %, blanc en progression de 45 %

Zwey : ….

(silence)

Zwey : Morphine ?

Heero : perte de vue

Zwey : Alcose ?

Heero : 0,3

Zwey : que prends-tu comme traitement ?

Heero : une composition d'As. Ça une couleur violette

Zwey : ça ne me rassure pas mais en attendant….

(silence)

Heero : ce vaccin, c'est une perte de temps.

Zwey : … je ne pense pas, non

Heero : …

Zwey : je sais que As ira avec toi quoiqu'il arrive. J'appréhende un peu de le voir partir dans une mission casse-cou mais je sais que s'il n'y va pas, tu n'en sortiras pas

Heero : et s'il ne revient pas non plus ?

Zwey : un soldat n'est parfait que si son ombre l'est aussi. A vous deux, vous réussirez bien à revenir. Et puis on ne vous accepterait certainement pas en enfers

Heero : … c'est gentil

Le médecin rigola tout en continuant son examen. Il adorait tout particulièrement les dialogues avec son patient. Il ne l'avait ausculté que quatre fois auparavant mais chaque fois c'était presque la même discussion, les même réponses. Lui arracher un mot de plus que ce qui était nécessaire, relevait du défit. Cela lui rappelait As au début de leur relation…

# # # # #

L'Arabe se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Il avait passé une journée de rêve en compagnie de Trowa et avait découvert des facettes de sa personnalité jusque là insoupçonnée.

Dernière le masque de silence qu'il arborait en temps normal, le pilote de Heavy Arms cachait un tempérament joviale, rieur. Un peu à l'inverse de Duo qu'il soupçonnait de faire exactement le contraire.

L'Américain avait eu un passé plus que tragique : la maladie, la perte de ses proches… tout cela le poussait à cacher ses véritables sentiments sous un air jovial et de bout en train.

Jusqu'à cet après-midi, il était persuadé que, d'eux cinq, c'était lui qui avait le passé le plus tragique. Mais Trowa avait émis l'hypothèse que celui d'Heero devait être encore plus trouble encore.

En effet, il existait aucune donnée le concernant alors que ce n'était pas le cas pour les autres pilotes. Même le Français, qui pourtant était amnésique, possédait un dossier complet. Quoique de plus normal s'il aspirait à mener une vie tranquille après la guerre.

Wufei, en rigolant : encore en train de rêvasser..

Quatre : hum…

Wufei : à quoi tu penses ?

Quatre : je me disais que bientôt ça serait la fin de la guerre…

Wufei : et oui….

(silence)

Quatre : tu as des projets ?

Wufei : pas vraiment, non. Je compte me rendre en Chine, me recueillir sur la tombe de Meiran et ensuite, j'aviserais

Quatre : je croyais que sa tombe était sur L5 ?

Wufei, en secouant la tête : j'ai emmené ses cendres avec moi lorsque j'ai quitté les colonies. Une façon de l'avoir toujours près de moi, je suppose…

(silence)

Wufei : et toi ?

Quatre : … je ne sais pas non plus. J'aimerais reprendre les affaires de mon père mais….

(silence)

Wufei : pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ?

Quatre : ??

Wufei : je suis sûr qu'il accepterait de te suivre…

Quatre : … je ne crois pas, non. Sa passion c'est le cirque, pas les affaires… et je ne peux pas me défaire de mes obligations….

Wufei : ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être l'héritier d'une grande famille….

Quatre : surtout avec 29 sœurs ;;

Les deux G-Boys éclatèrent de rire de concert à l'évocation de la famille de l'Arabe qui était, on ne peut plus exceptionnel.

Wufei : sérieusement, je crois que tu ferais bien de lui en parler… du moins c'est ce que je ferais à ta place.

(silence)

Wufei : et puis rien ne l'empêche de retourner au cirque de temps à autre

Quatre : tu oublies quelque chose…. Je ne lui ais encore rien dit sur le fait que…. Enfin…

Wufei : que tu sois homo ?

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir brutalement, cherchant mentalement un endroit pour se cacher.

Wufei : tu sais, c'est plus un sujet tabou de nos jours…

Quatre : je sais mais….

Wufei : et puis il accepte très bien que Duo le soit alors pourquoi pas toi ?

Quatre : ….

Wufei, en soupirant : franchement, à part Heero, je ne connais personne qui soit 100 % hétéro

(tilt)

Quatre : Heero est hétéro ?

Wufei : hum… oui. Tu ne le savais pas ?

A la mine étonné qu'affichait son compagnon, la réponse était déjà toute faite. Visiblement, il semblait être le seul au courant.

C'est à ce moment que choisit le Français pour faire son apparition. Intrigué par la mine surprise du blond, il entra à son tour dans la conversation.

Trowa : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Quatre : Wufei vient de m'apprendre que Heero était un hétéro pure

Trowa : …

Wufei : … il me semble que je sois le seul qui le sache ici….

(silence)

Quatre : comment tu le sais ?

Wufei : disons que les phrases du genre : « qu'un seul mec essaie de s'approcher… » ou encore « touches-moi une seule fois et je t'offre un allé simple pour l'enfer » sont aussi dissuasive que son cran d'arrêt…

Quatre : ;;

Trowa : …je comprends mieux pourquoi Duo me dit que j'ai plus de chance que lui…

Quatre : ???

Wufei : se pourrait-il que…..

Trowa : et si on parlait de ta liaison avec Zechs …

Quatre : Wufei ? Tu sors avec la frère de Relena ?

Wufei : hum…. Le devoir m'appelle ;;

Trowa : ...

Quatre : je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode…. ;;

Trowa : c'est pas grave, je vais te le résumer

# # # # #

Ouvrant l'un des tiroirs qui se trouvait devant lui, le dieu de la mort s'empara d'un couteau avant de se retourner vers le propriétaire des lieux

Duo : celui-ci ?

As : hum… il devrait faire l'affaire

S'emparant de l'instrument de cuisine, il entreprit de couper les deux pizza en part égal

Duo : dis….

As : hn ? (Trad. : oui)

Duo : pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? Je veux dire que vous êtes pourtant assez loin dans votre relation, dans ce cas, pourquoi lui cacher la vérit ?

As : … il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux pas révéler tout de suite ou pas savoir du tout. Heero en fait parti

Duo : je ne comprends pas

As : tu sais une partie de la vérité. Zwey en connaît une autre. Les deux combinés composent une partie de notre passé à Heero et à moi. Un passé qu'il n'est pas bon de connaître. Même pour vous deux

Duo : c'est pour cela qu'il ne veut pas que tu en parles ?

As : … un peu oui. Mais disons surtout que ça rendrait la situation gênante et que pour le moment ça m'amuse de faire croire à Zwey que je peux avoir une liaison avec Heero même si ce dernier est complètement insensible aux charmes humains.

Duo : tu es un vrai sadique !!! ;;

As : non, seulement un Yui

(silence)

As : c'est prêt !!

Zwey, qui venait d'arriver : c'est à quoi ?

Duo : quatre saisons

Heero : ….

As : riz cantonnais, ça te vas ?

Heero : hn (trad. : oui)

Duo : ??? Vous ne mangez pas avec nous ?

As : … je ne peux pas manger de pizza

Duo : ah bon ?!!

As : rassures-toi, ce n'est que provisoire

Heero : … (trad : menteur)

As : ... (trad. : et alors ?)

Duo : c'est pas bientôt fini cette guerre froide ? ;;

Zwey : j'espère que le reste de la soirée sera plus joyeuse…

Duo : je commence à avoir des doutes….

Zwey : moi aussi….

As : Itadakimasu !!!!!!!!!

# # # # #

Des pas réguliers résonnèrent dans le couloir désert à cette heure de la nuit pour s'arrêter devant une porte qui s'ouvrit instantanément en détectant la présence et se referma aussi vite.

Se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce, le jeune homme saisit un cadre qu'il conserva un moment en main.

Dans très peu de temps, la fin de la guerre serait officiellement prononcée et à ce moment-là viendrait l'heure de faire un choix. Un choix on ne peut plus difficile quand on en connaissait l'enjeu, c'est pourquoi il n'était toujours as parvenu à prendre une décision.

Reposant le portrait à sa place, il alla dans la salle de bain, à la recherche de la seule chose capable de l'apaiser dans les moments de trouble : une bonne douche froide, rien de tel pour vous mettre les idées en place. Et il en avait bien besoin. Tout était une question de jours, voire d'heures avant que la paix ne soit proclamée et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé solution à ses problèmes

??? : si seulement la vie pouvait être plus simple….

Plus simple… vaudrait-elle seulement la peine d'être vécu ? Que se serait-il passé si jamais il n'avait pas croisé sa route ? Ou si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Ils ne se seraient probablement jamais rencontrés. Comme quoi, des plus grandes tragédies naissent aussi les plus grandes joies. Une bien triste vérité.

# # # # #

As : avec ma carte fusion, je fais appelle à mes trois Blues-Eyes White Dragon. Comme j'ai le Lord of Dragon en jeu, toutes les cartes magiques et les pièges ne marchent pas sur eux

Heero : de mon côté, j'utilise la carte résurrection et je fais revenir mon Dark Wizard.

As : ensemble, on combine nos attaques sur vos deux Dark Dragon

Heero : 3500 pour les dragons et 2500 plus les 500 points récupéré par la mort du wizard précédent pour mon magicien

As : vous êtes morts

Duo : waouh !!!!! Comment vous faites !!! C'est pas possible, ça fait trois fois de suite que vous gagnez !!

As : on est des champions, c'est tout…

Zwey : …avec deux maîtres en stratégies en face de nous, on a vraiment aucune chance…

As : … disons que j'ai eu la chance que Heero sorte résurrection alors que je sortais ma carte de fusion. Sinon on était mal barr

Duo : hum… j'aimerais bien améliorer mon deck pour la prochaine fois…

Heero : … tu veux que j'y jette un œil ?

Duo : tu veux bien ?

Heero : hn (trad. : oui)

As : dans ma chambre tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin

Heero : … (trad : viens)

Opinant de la tête, le brun ramassa ses cartes et suivi l'autre G-Boys dans le couloir en trottinant derrière lui.

Zwey : ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux

As : hn (trad. : oui)

Zwey : ça n'a pas trop l'air de t'enchant

As, en soupirant : je ne sais pas quoi penser… je me demande…

(silence)

As : Zwey, que se passera-t-il si je le ramène vivant ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux qu'il meure dans cette mission ?

Zwey : tu t'inquiètes pour son avenir, n'est-ce pas ?

As : un peu…. On a fait de lui une machine de guerre… mais la guerre touche à son terme, qu'arrivera-t-il ensuite ?

Zwey : c'est la question que je me pose à ton sujet…

(silence)

Zwey : depuis le temps que je te connais, je m'aperçois que je ne sais rien de ton passé. Quand tu es apparu dans ma vie, tu étais déjà un assassin hors pair. Douze ans ont passé et rien n'a changé et je me demande si cela changera un jour…

(silence)

As : je te mentirais si je te disais que l'avenir ne m'effraye pas. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas de réelle attache en dehors de la guerre. Je la connais depuis que je suis né et j'ai grandi avec.

(silence)

As : je ne peux pas te promettre que je resterais toujours à tes côtés…

Zwey : je le sais… mais si tu essaies, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi

As : …

S'éloignant discrètement de l'encolure de la porte, les deux G-Boys retournèrent dans la chambre d'ami.

Duo : tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Sachant très bien qu'en ce moment il était inutile de lui cacher la vérité, le Japonais l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui

Heero : un peu…. Il a la mauvaise manie de faire passer ma vie avant la sienne…

Duo : c'est un peu normal, tu es sa seule famille

Heero : … peut-être…

(silence)

Heero : il s'en veut toujours ne pas avoir été là ce jour-là…. Quand comprendra-t-il que je ne lui en veut pas….

_« Tu sais une partie de la vérité. Zwey en connaît une autre. Les deux combinés composent une partie de notre passé à Heero et à moi. Un passé qu'il n'est pas bon de connaître. Même pour vous deux »_

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le soldat parfait fuyait la civilisation. Dans un certain sens, il avait eu de la chance de connaître les joies d'un foyer alors que ce n'était pas le cas pour le pilote. Toujours en fuite, toujours traqué. C'est ce qui avait fait de lui un soldat d'exception, inébranlable, sans sentiments.

Heero : …toi aussi, tu t'inquiètes de trop

Duo : normal, on est partenaire à la vie, à la mort

Heero, songeur : …à la vie, à la mort….

(silence)

Heero : il se fait tard…

Duo : Hee-chan ?

Heero : hn ? (Trad. : oui ?)

Duo : … Oyasumi…

(silence)

Heero : … Oyasumi

Refermant la porte derrière lui, le stratège prit la direction du rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec son frère

As : tu as quelque chose de spécial à faire ?

Heero : pas vraiment

As : ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour ?

Après une heure de route à plein régime, la voiture s'arrêta devant le petit cimetière. Au moment même où ils en descendirent, les deux garçons se sentirent envahi par un flot de souvenirs…

Au bout de l'allée, en dessous du chêne, se trouvait ce pourquoi ils avaient tout ce chemin…

Heero : ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici…

As : tu n'y es venu qu'une seule fois, il me semble ?

Le brun opina de la tête, tout en observant la plaque de marbre éclairée par la lune.

**Yuu Yui**

**9 décembre AC 180 – 13 mars AC 185**

Heero : c'est de toi cette inscription ?

As : hn (trad. : oui)

(silence)

Heero : … merci

As : c'était la moindre des choses

Disant cela, il déposa le bouquet qu'il avait apporté avec. La nostalgie se reflétait sur son visage mais il ne s'en cachait pas, fixant d'un regard semi-absent ce qu'il avait fait graver.

**« A mon frère trop tôt disparu,**

**tu resteras dans mes souvenirs et dans mon cœur**

**A jamais »**

* * *

[[1]] Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand français)


	10. Chapitre 9

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : révélations, décisions et….  
Couple : 1x2, 3x4, 5x6, AxZ

Note :  
_Italique_ : pensée des perso  
Parenthèse : décodeur spécial Yui

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : euh… 100% hétéro, personne n'a encore été le vérifier mdr. Disons juste qu'il ne se laisse pas facilement apprivoiser… un peu comme Kawa ;) Par contre, je bosse (enfin Zwey) toujours sur l'antidote….

Yami-Rose1 : Pour Heero, c'est Wufei qui suppose au vu de son comportement. Mais personne n'a encore été vérifier ou est encore vivant pour affirmer le contraire. Alors la personne sous la douche c'est…. Surprise !!! faudra le deviner toute seule :p mais je vais laisser pleins d'indices, donc ça sera plus facile. Pour la photo, il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis mais pas complètement. Mais c'est vrai que c'est lié au passé de Heero et Duo… Concernant As, il vit dans le remorque d'un « geste » qu'il a commis dans le passé par rapport à Heero… bien sûr, Heero ne lui en veut pas mais ça, il ne le sait pas… encore…

ShinOyasumi : hé vi, c'est que ça prolifère les Yui mdr. Euh… Heero 100 % ? dans une fic que j'ai écrite ? regard hypra…… pas convaincue ;)

**Zettai Aishitenai [[1]]******

**Chapitre 9**

Il était un peu plus de neuf heures et demi lorsque Zwey vit débarquer un As pas très réveillé dans la cuisine, suivi par un shinigami n'ayant pas meilleure mine.

Zwey : bonjour

As : ….hn…(trad. : 'jour)

Duo : …'jour

S'asseyant autour de la petite table, ils burent de concert leur tasse de chocolat chaud avant de s'apercevoir qu'il manquait quelqu'un

Duo : il est o ?

Zwey : je ne sais pas, il était déjà parti lorsque je me suis levé il y a deux heures

As : qu'est-ce qu'il peut foutre dehors à une heure pareille… (trad. : on a pas idée de sortir aussi tôt)

Zwey : tu préfères un petit déjeuner à l'américaine ou traditionnel ?

Duo : ne fais pas quelque chose spécialement pour moi

Zwey : ah ah ah. Ne t'inquiètes pas. je dois préparer les deux de toute façon

As : …

Zwey : As ?

Ce dernier se leva de table et alla ouvrir la porte de volée pour accueillir son frangin

As : on peut savoir où tu étais passé tout ce temps ?

Heero, toujours très motivé avant sa tasse de caf : …. Jogging

Duo : Hee-chan !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BOUM

Heero : ...baka

Zwey, en l'aidant à se relever : bonjour, Heero

Heero : …

Duo : Hee-chan !!! Ne pars pas sans prévenir, étais inquiet moi

Entraîné par les deux farfelus, il fut amené à la cuisine et installé sur une chaise avant que le médecin lui pose une tasse de café fumante devant les yeux.

As : tu devrais arrêter l'entraînement physique prolongé, je te signale que tu es en plein traitement

Heero : hn… (trad. : je sais)

As : tu sais mais tu ne m'écoutes pas

Heero : hn.. (Trad. : et alors)

As, en soupirant : j'abandonne…

Duo : c'est pas un Yui pour rien

As : … (trad. : je suis censé le prendre comment ?)

Zwey : que comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

Duo : rentrer et profiter du peu de vacances qui nous reste

Heero : … (trad. : préférerais travailler sur ma mission)

Duo : Hee-chan ?!!!

Heero : … (trad. : bon…. D'accord)

Zwey : ah ah ah. Vous formez un beau petit couple tous les deux

Heero : hn (trad. : certainement pas)

Duo : tu trouves ?

As : je suis tout à fait d'accord. Vous êtes si mignon !!!

Heero, regard TM Yui : …

As, ignorant le regard meurtrier qui lui était destiné : je tiens absolument à être invité au mariage !!

Duo : ça va de soit…

Heero : _j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas le lui présenter_…

Zwey : je te sers une autre tasse ?

Heero : …non, merci. On ne va pas tarder

Duo : …

(silence)

Duo : merci encore pour la soirée d'y hier et pour le p'tit dej

Zwey : mais c'était un plaisir. Revenez quand vous voulez, vous serez toujours les bienvenus

As : Heero

Heero : hn ? (Trad. : oui ?)

As : t'as pas intérêt à clamser avant cette fichue mission, compris

(silence)

Heero : …si je dois mourir avant, c'est qu'il m'aura tu

# # # # #

Tous les boutons du poste de commande étaient devenus verts. Les écrans s'étaient braqués sur les Mobil qui se trouvait dans la pièce du dessous.

Laborantin n1 : résistance ok

Laborantin n2 : réflexe ok

Laborantin n3 : système de contrôle à distance ok

Laborantin n4 : système de coordination des gènes ok

??? : préparer le mode fusion

Laborantin n2 : mode fusion enclench

Laborantin n1 : pression du gundamium 13 %

Laborantin n4 : pression de l'air 5 %

Laborantin n3 : aucune anomalie détectée dans les secteurs 7-13

Laborantin n1 : tout semble fonctionner dans les premiers secteurs

??? : provoquer l'assemblement

Laborantin n2 : assemblement enclench

Laborantin n4 : assemblement dans 5..4..3..2..1..

(silence)

Laborantin n3 : assemblement réussi

(Silence)

??? : toutes mes félicitations, nous pouvons être fiers de nous

soldat : mon commandant, un appel pour vous. Il provient de la Terre

??? : très bien, passez-le-moi

# # # # #

Un ciel clair, pas un seul nuage. Un temps idéal pour aller se balader. La tête par la fenêtre, le dieu de la mort regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

Duo : … je peux te poser une question ?

Heero : hn.. (trad : vas-y)

Duo : la maison... elle est à As ?

(silence)

Heero : non

Duo : …

Heero : ça d'intrigue tant que ça ?

Duo, en secouant la tête : c'est juste que j'essaie d'un peu mieux de te connaître…. C'est pas facile…

Un mince sourire effleura les lèvres du stratège tandis qu'il négociait un troisième virage consécutif.

Heero : elle te plaît ?

Duo : …. ?

Heero : la maison

Duo : vi

(silence)

Duo : c'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi

Heero : hn…

Duo : dis… je pourrais vraiment y revenir ?

Heero : … pourquoi pas…

Duo : ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, tu sais…

Heero : … dans ce cas, je vais m'arranger pour que cela se fasse…

Au même moment la voiture s'arrêta devant le portique de la villa. Prenant chacun un des sacs se trouvant à l'arrière, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

Duo : dis donc, tu n'as pas pris un peu trop de nourriture ?

Heero : hn… (trad. : possible)

(silence)

Duo : au faite, je voulais pas le dire devant ton frère mais j'ai l'impression de connaître son copain…

Heero : … fort possible que tu l'aies déjà rencontré, c'est le fils de G

Duo : hein ?!!!!! Je savais pas que le vieux avait un fils… il ne lui ressemble pas trop…

Heero : il a juste hérité de son cerveau, pour le reste, il tient de sa mère

Duo : tu l'as connais ?

Heero : connaissais…. Elle est morte il y a environ cinq ans, si je me souviens bien

S'emparant des légumes, il entreprit de les ranger méthodiquement à leur place dans le frigo

Heero : elle était aussi contaminée par le virus. Quand on y pense, des trois cents cas qui était au centre, seul toi tu t'en es sorti…. La mort est vraiment de ton côt

Duo : tu sais…. J'aurais préféré mourir si ça aurait pu d'épargner des souffrances inutiles….

Soupirant, le Japonais le prit maladroitement dans ses bras

Heero : je t'ai déjà dit qu'avant même de te rencontrer, j'étais condamné alors arrêtes de prendre cet air désespér

Duo : oui, mais …

Heero : pas de mais… si tu ne veux pas que je te renvoie directement au Manoir.

Duo : …

Heero : Duo…

Duo, en soupirant : ...d'accord

(silence)

Heero : écoutes, il me reste encore beaucoup de chose à terminer avant ma mission et ce n'est pas en me faisant une tête d'enterrement que cela va me faciliter la tâche

Duo : que veux-tu dire ?

Heero : cette mission…. Je n'en reviendrais pas

Duo : Heero !!! Tu m'avais…

Heero : je sais… écoutes-moi d'abord… le seul moyen de venir à bout de l'ordinateur central est de lui envoyer un virus au moment même où il mettra à jour ses fichiers. Cela se déroulera en une fraction de secondes. L'ordinateur utilisant un dérivé du système Zero, le virus ne peut pas être pré-programmé donc….

Duo : tu vas rester à l'intérieur !!!!

Heero : je n'ai pas le choix et je ne veux pas que As le fasse à ma place. Il a déjà gâché trop d'année de sa vie pour moi, tu peux comprendre ?

Duo : MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE !!!

Heero : Duo…

Duo : NAN, NAN, NAN !! Je refuse !!!! Je.....

Les larmes aux yeux, il courut se réfugier dans sa chambre qu'il ferma à clé.

Duo : pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

(silence)

Duo : …je t'aime tant Heero … alors pourquoi devrais-je renoncer à toi ? Dis-le moi…. Dis-le moi….

S'éloignant de la porte, le Japonais composa un numéro de téléphone et attendit.

Heero : …c'est moi… j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service…

# # # # #

Des bruits de disputes s'élevèrent à travers tout le Manoir, faisant trembler l'ensemble des murs

Hilde : tricheurs

Wufei : et alors

Sally : ça vous arrive de jouer à la régulière ?

Trowa : non

Sally et Hilde : ….

Wufei : Exodia. On a gagn

Hilde : pff… c'est pas vrai

L'Arabe émit un petit rire cristallin en entendant la doctoresse jurer.

Hilde : Quatre !! Tu pourrais dire quelque chose !!!

Trowa : il ne vous sera pas d'un grand secours, il triche encore plus que nous

Sally : mais c'est pas vrai !!!

Hilde : vous l'avez perverti, j'en suis sûr

Wufei : on en a même pas eu besoin. La boite qui édite les cartes lui appartient

Sally et Hilde : gloups….

Sally : c'est bon... j'abandonne...

Quatre : quelqu'un veut du th ?

Wufei : ça ne sera pas de refus

Trowa : …attends, je vais d'aider…

Les trois compères regardèrent les deux garçons disparaître dans la cuisine…

Hilde : c'est une impression o

Wufei : …si tu veux mon avis, ça ne devrait pas trop tarder… ils ont discuté fort tard hier soir. C'est sur la bonne voie

Sally, en soupirant : pas trop tôt !!!

Hilde : on peut dire qu'ils en auront mis du temps…

Wufei : ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ?

Sally : en parlant d'amour… ça en est où avec notre cher blondinet de service ?

Wufei, en haussant les épaules : aucune nouvelle de lui

Hilde : il te manque pas trop ?

Wufei : si mais on évolue à une autre échelle…. Il a besoin de temps…

Sally : faudra quand même que tu penses à prévenir les autres

Wufei : j'y penserais mais en attendant, il faut nous occuper de ces deux-l

Hilde : tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

# # # # #

Les derniers tests s'étant avérés concluants, le chercheur attendait l'arrivée du second Mobil qui était prévu pour dans l'après-midi selon les dernières estimations.

Commandant : …. Monsieur, la navette vient d'arriver

??? : très bien. Je vais aller à sa rencontre. Vous pouvez disposer

Commandant : bien, Monsieur

Prenant le chemin de la piste d'atterrissage, il en profita pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux réglages d'amorçage des Mobil ainsi que sur le nouveau bouclier qu'il était en train de mettre au point.

??? : Monsieur Merquise, je présume ? Professeur Yui, pour vous servir

Zechs : professeur, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer en personne

Yui : tout l'honneur est pour moi. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est Heero qui vous envoie

Zechs : en effet. Ne pouvant se déplacer lui-même, il m'a demandé de lui rendre compte de l'avancé des travaux. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas

Yui : ah ah ah. Pas du tout. Mais je vous en prie, par ici. Je vais vous faire visiter les installations

Zechs : je vous suis

# # # # #

Il avait fouillé partout. Aucune trace de l'intéressé. Que se soit dans le labo ou bien dans le grenier. Il avait cherché partout excepté….

BOUM !!!!!!

Zwey : …. Le sous-sol….

Descendant les marches à toute vitesse, il manqua de s'étaler lorsque deux bras solide le retinrent.

As : … combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers… surtout ceux-ci

Zwey : j'étais inquiet figures-toi. Je t'ai cherché partout, même sur le toit

As : ah ah ah

Zwey : on peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

As : hum….j'améliorais le système Zero pour pouvoir l'incorporer à celui de Heero

Zwey : toujours ce projet. Tu sais pourtant que ce programme est dangereux

As : je sais mais à vrai dire, on a pas vraiment le choix. Tu vois ceci ?

Appuyant sur un bouton, une carte se matérialisa en 3D devant eux

As : c'est l'endroit que nous devons pénétrer. Comme tu peux le voir, il se situe dans une zone habitée, ce qui limite nos actions.

Zwey : …je vois

Enclenchant un autre bouton, il fit apparaître un autre plan. Beaucoup plus complexe cette fois

As : ce n'est que la surface de l'iceberg. L'essentiel de la base se trouve sous terre sur six niveaux environ. Le tout est contrôlé par un ordinateur employant un logiciel proche du système Zero et se situant au quatrième sous-sol. Notre mission : le détruire

Zwey : à quoi vous servira le système Zero ? C'est plutôt une mission d'infiltration

As : a priori, oui. Seulement, tu vois ces points rouges ?

Zwey : des Taurus…

(silence)

Zwey : tu vas donc utiliser ton Gundam ?

As : … oui…en faite, il est déjà parti rejoindre celui de Heero. En combinant les deux, on devrait pouvoir créer une explosion capable de détruire la porte dernière laquelle se trouve l'ordinateur et ensuite introduire le virus à l'intérieur.

Zwey : …il me paraît un peu casse-cou votre plan….

As, tout sourire : tu trouves aussi ?

Zwey : As….retires ton sourire béat sur ton visage… j'aime pas quand tu fais ça… ça ne présage rien de bon en général

As : tss !! Tu devrais me faire plus confiance..

Zwey : justement, chaque fois que je le fais, je fini par le regretter

As, faussement indign : ce que tu me dis là me brise le cœur !!

Zwey : ben voyons…. Comme si tu en avais un....

(silence)

Zwey : bon, puisque je suis là, autant d'aider… dis-moi ce que je peux faire…

# # # # #

L'ancien bras droit de Treize regarda autour de lui d'un œil admiratif. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver une telle base sur cette colonie, surtout après le passage d'Oz.

Yui : vous vous demandez sans doute comment tout ceci est resté intact

Zechs : en effet. Une telle infrastructure peu difficile passer inaperçue

Yui : …lors de votre arrivée, vous avez certainement dû apercevoir les nombres cratères provoqués par les bombardements d'Oz. Eh ben l'un d'eux était celui d'un volcan, et nous nous trouvons juste en dessous

(silence)

Yui : vous semblez être surpris ?

Zechs : je ne peux décidément rien vous cacher

Yui : ah ah. Voyez-vous, ceci est le fruit de plus dizaines années de recherches et surtout de sacrifice. Toutes les personnes que vous voyez ici ont accepté de rompre tout contact avec le monde extérieur et ce, pour ne pas mettre en danger non seulement ce laboratoire mais aussi leur famille et leur proche.

Zechs : …je comprends

Ouvrant la porte qui se trouvait à sa droite, le professeur rentra dans la salle principale.

Yui : et voici ce dont pourquoi vous êtes venu

Zechs : mais c'est…

Yui : le Wing Zero

Zechs : mais c'est impossible, il se trouve sous scellé au Manoir de ma sœur et sera détruit lors de la déclaration de la fin de la guerre

Yui : c'est tout à fait vrai

Zechs : mais alors…

Yui : il s'agit là de ce qu'on pourrait appeler une copie du Wing Zero. Seulement sa vitesse, sa motricité et sa puissance ont été décuplé. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est destiné à être détruit.

Laborantin n3 : voici les dernières analyses

Yui : merci

(silence)

Yui : comme vous pouvez le voir, nous attendons un autre Mobil. Il arrivera fin d'après-midi. Serez-vous des nôtres jusque l ?

Zechs : si cela ne vous dérange pas

Yui, avec le sourire : pas le moins du monde.

(silence)

Zechs : … j'ai encore une autre question, si vous le permettez

Yui : allez-y

Zechs : vous êtes famille avec Heero ?

Yui : je me demandais quand vous finiriez par la poser…

(silence)

Yui : que diriez-vous d'une tasse de caf ?

Zechs : ça ne serait pas de refus.

# # # # #

Un vacarme épouvantable puis…. Une explosion…

As : c'est pas vrai !!!

Zwey : As ? Tu n'as rien ?

As : tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Se relevant péniblement, il contempla ce qui restait de son ordinateur et se frotta la tête.

As : va m'en falloir un autre…

Zwey : tu peux toujours prendre celui du labo

As, en secouant la tête : il ne tiendra pas le coup

Zwey : …

As : passes-moi ton phone, vais sonner à l'autre abruti, il doit bien avoir ça

Zwey, d'un air amus : heureusement qu'il t'entend pas

As : chuut !!! ne sait-on jamais…

Tuuuuuuuttttttt [[2]]

Eike : oui ?

As : dis, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau pc

Eike : bonjour, moi aussi je vais bien…

As : vi vi. Alors, ce pc ?

Zwey : tsss, passes-moi ça

As : ….(….)

Zwey : bonjour, Eike

Eike : bonjour, Zwey... tu devrais penser à éduquer ton animal domestique, il me semble encore un peu sauvage

Zwey : ah ah, ne fais pas attention, il est très susceptible en ce moment à cause de son travail

Eike : … c'est pas quelque chose de louche au moins ?

Zwey : non, non, pas du tout ;;

Eike : … je te fais confiance…

(silence)

Eike : il a besoin de quoi comme pc ?

Zwey : eh bien…

(….)

Eike : d'accord, il aura cela dans une demi-heure… je suppose que je le livre chez toi ?

Zwey : si possible

Eike : pas de problème.

(silence)

Eike : ah, et dis-lui que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de sa moitié et qu'il pense à lui acheter un cadeau parce que tel que je le connais…

Zwey : je vais le lui dire ;;

Le brun raccrocha le combiné, non sans avoir remercier deux fois son ami pour son aide précieuse.

As : alors ?

Zwey : … dans une demi-heure

As : ah…

Zwey : il te rappelle aussi de penser au cadeau

As : hn (trad. : j'y penserais)

Lui tournant le dos, il se mit à ramasser ce qui pouvait être récupérer, à savoir pas grand chose mais c'était un moyen comme un autre d'éviter de parler du cadeau. Il détestait parler de son passé, même avec le médecin qui, pourtant, lui était très proche.

As : Zwey…

Zwey : oui ?

As : tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?

Zwey : si mais…

As : … ça ira

(silence)

Zwey : … comme tu veux

Cela recommençait comme l'année dernière et l'année d'avant. Comme chaque année depuis qu'il le connaissait. Sauf que cette année, il ne serait peut-être pas là pour lui remettre le cadeau…

As : Zwey ?

Zwey : oui ?

As : …j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi faire les boutiques…

(silence)

As : quand toute cette guerre sera finie… j'aimerais te le présenter…si j'en ai l'occasion…

Le médecin se contenta d'opiner de la tête, sachant très bien combien il lui en coûtait de parler de la seule personne qui comptait pour lui et qu'il avait vu mourir sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir y faire.

# # # # #

Le professeur déposa une tasse de café fumante devant son vis-à-vis avant de s'asseoir à son tour

Yui : où en étions-nous ? ah oui, vous vouliez savoir mon lien de parenté avec Heero Yui, du moins, si j'en avais un

(silence)

Yui : la réponse est simple. Nous n'avons aucun lien. Je sais, cela peut paraître dur à croire mais c'est la vérité. Yui est une sorte de haut titre qui se transmet de chercheur en chercheur dans ce laboratoire

Zechs : vous voulez dire que Heero est un chercheur ?

Yui : …c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais on peut dire qu'oui.

Zechs : mais comment est-il devenu pilote ? Vous avez vu son ossature ?

Yui : il y a des questions auxquelles il vaut mieux ne pas connaître les réponses, cher Monsieur Merquise…

Commandant : Monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais on nous signale l'arrivée du deuxième Mobil

Yui : très bien. Vous me ferez vous l'honneur de m'accompagner, Monsieur Merquise ?

* * *

[[1]] Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand français) 

[[2]] Je sais… mon téléphone fait un bruit bizarre


	11. Chapitre 10

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : euh…. Regret de part et autre…  
Couples : 1x6, 1x2, 2x4, 3x4, AxZ, Ax2 (je crois que je n'ai oublié personne ?)

Note :  
_Italique_ : pensée des perso  
Parenthèse : décodeur spécial perfect soldier que seul un Maxwell peut comprendre

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Yami-Rose1 : alors pour répondre à tes questions, seul Zechs se trouve sur la base et pas Treize. La raison, ben… on l'apprend un peu plus tard… (pas envie de tout dévoiler sinon c'est pas marrant) mais ça à un lien avec Heero. La personne qui était sous la douche, je vais te le dire, c'était Zechs mdr. Là aussi il y a une raison à son comportement qui sera, elle aussi, expliquée plus tard

Onarluca : je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise autant que les autres. Voici donc le prochain chapitre (par contre, j'ai pas dit qu'il serait plus joyeux, non plus)

Miss Faust : euh… tu veux que je te fasse des résumés pour chacune d'entre elles ? (nnnaaaaannnn !!!!). Sinon vi, Heero veut faire cette fichue mission et Duo en est tout malheureux. Pour la famille Yui, tu vas en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre. Je crois que ça va être un p'tit peu plus clair. Enfin je l'espère…

* * *

**Zettai Aishitenai [[1]]******

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

D'un geste mécanique, il barra la case sur le calendrier avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Duo : …c'est demain….déjà….

Depuis leur discussion orageuse où il avait prit la fuite, l'Américain ne l'avait plus revu. Le perfect soldier partait tôt le matin pour ne rentrer que tard le soir.

Pas une seule parole échangée en deux jours… rien…

Le dieu de la mort regrettait son geste mais qu'aurait pu faire d'autre devant de tels aveux ? Au lieu de cela, il resta à, dans cette maison vide, parcourant chacune des pièces, s'imprégnant des bons moments qu'il y avait passé.

« elle te plait, la maison ? »

Oui, elle lui plaisait. Elle lui plaisait surtout car ils y étaient ensemble…

Laissant glisser sa main sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, il se rappelait de la fois où, bien que malade, le Japonais lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner. Il en avait tellement appris sur lui et pourtant il avait l'impression que le fossé qui les séparait se faisait de plus en plus grand. Il avait beau courir et courir, il ne parvenait pas à le rattraper.

Duo : est-ce mon destin de te laisser mourir, Heero ?

Le pilote avait réussi à oublier dans les bras du soldat son lourd passé, ses souffrances. Mais maintenant que ce dernier était parti, ils revenaient au gallot, plus fort et plus terrifiant encore.

Quant il avait dit à As que le hacker était tout ce qui lui restait dans la vie, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il y tenait une place si importante.

Ouvrant la porte vitrée, il se glissa sur le balcon et se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage, ne pouvant cesser de penser à l'être qui était si cher à son cœur, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire….

# # # # #

Assis nochalement sur le canapé, As lisait le dernier tome de X qu'il avait réussi à se procurer en avant-première lorsqu'un coussin vint heurter sa tête.

Zwey : dis donc, tu ne pars pas demain ?

As : …hn (trad : si)

Zwey : ....

As : ???

Zwey : tu pourrais te donner la peine de préparer tes affaires, non ?

As, très motiv : …j'ai le temps, non ? (Trad. : j'suis occupé, ça se voit)

Zwey, exaspér : As !!!!

Voyant que ce dernier ne comptait pas bouger, il quitta le salon pour la chambre de ce dernier. Ouvrant le placard, il s'empara d'un sac et commença à le remplir.

As, au bout d'un quart d'heure : tu fais quoi ?

Zwey : ça se voit, je prépare tes affaires

As : ah…

Zwey : tu pourrais faire un effort, un peu !!!

As, amus : oui maman

Le brun grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça » et continua sa besogne sous le regard de son compagnon qui s'était allongé sur le lit.

As : …tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Fermant le sac, il le déposa à côté du bureau et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés

As : après mon départ, j'aimerais que tu ramènes Duo auprès de ses amis. Je ne veux pas le savoir seul dans cette maison, il est capable de faire des bêtises.

Zwey : … c'est d'accord

(silence)

As : Zwey ?

(silence)

As : tu feras attention à toi, hein ?

Zwey : c'est à moi de te dire ça, baka. J'ai pas envie qu'on te ramène en morceaux

As : ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne meurs pas si facilement

(silence)

As : _un Yui ne meurt pas, hein, Yuu ?_

- # # # # # -

Le Japonais relut une dernière fois l'ensemble des documents avant d'y imposer sa signature et de remettre le tout au notaire qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Zechs : … es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ?

L'ancien bras droit de Treize le regardait droit dans les yeux, à la recherche d'une réponse à ses questions.

Heero : … c'est la seule chose que je peux faire.

Remerciant le notaire, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du cabinet et prirent le chemin du parc.

Zechs : … pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je veux dire, tu peux renoncer à cette mission et vivre heureux avec Duo.

Heero : …. C'est vrai… tout serait plus simple…

(silence)

Heero : seulement, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir plus que maintenant…

De rage, le pilote frappa dans l'arbre se trouvant devant lui, y laissant l'empreinte de son poing.

Heero : je ne peux pas l'aimer, Zechs… Je ne le pourrais jamais….

L'héritier de Sandkingdom ne savait quoi dire pour réconforter son ami.

Heero : si seulement….

Se laissant aller dans les bras du blond, il posa sa tête tout contre sa poitrine. Si seulement tout cela ne s'était pas passé, il aurait peut-être pu…

Zechs : … on trouvera une solution…

C'est la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire. Mais y avait-il réellement une solution ? le corps du hacker était un pur produit de la science, ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de merveille. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sans contre partie et celle-ci était lourde à accepter.

Heero : … j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te croire…. Zechs…

Les cellules de son cerveau qui géraient les émotions avaient été soient détruites, soient transféré à un autre endroit de son hémisphère. Le résultat était qu'il était dénoué de sentiments la plupart du temps et que, lorsque ces derniers se présentaient, il ne savait pas les gérer.

Le virus que Duo lui avait transmis était en soit une aubaine pour lui. Comme il détruisait ses cellules, il souffrait de moins en moins de ses passages à vide ou surchargé d'émotions qu'il ne connaissait ou reconnaissait pas.

Zechs : … _tu ne mérite pas de mourir… pas après tout ce que tu as fait_….

# # # # #

Le téléphone du salon retentit trois fois avant que l'Arabe, à bout de souffle, le décroche

Duo : … Quatre ? C'est toi ?

Quatre : Duo ?

(silence)

Duo : … il va partir….

Des bruits de sanglots parvinrent au blond, lui brisant le cœur.

Duo : … je ne peux rien faire pour le retenir…. Je voudrais tellement qu'il reste avec moi !!! Est-ce si mal ?

(silence)

Duo : je me moque bien qu'il soit hétéro, qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre… tout ce que je veux…

(silence)

Duo : …tout ce que je veux c'est le savoir auprès de moi…

(silence)

Duo : … c'est tout ce que je demande…

La détresse de l'Américain touchait profondément le pilote de Sandrock qui ne savait que faire

Duo : … je sais que tu ne peux rien faire pour moi mais ça m'a fait du bien de t'en parler, tu sais…

Quatre : Duo….

Duo : ….ça va mieux à présent, ne t'inquiète pas….je vais l'attendre… c'est la seule chose que je peux faire…

(silence)

Duo : merci Q-Man

Quatre : Duo !! att….

Mais l'Américain avait déjà raccroché. Le jeune homme resta pensif un bon moment avant de s'apercevoir d'une présence à côté de lui. Lui prenant le cornet des mains, le Français le reposa à sa place.

Quatre, avec un triste sourire : c'était Duo…

Le pilote d'Heavy Arms opina de la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait.

Quatre : pourquoi faut-il que cela nous arrive ?!!!

Il n'y avait pas de réponse à cela. Seul le temps le permettrait de comprendre, d'oublier et de construire un avenir un tant soit peu meilleur…

# # # # #

Zwey regarda d'un air perplexe la couleur du mélange qu'il venait d'obtenir. quelque chose clochait dans l'organisme du Japonais mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que c'était.

Reprenant le dossier depuis le départ, il se mit à feuilleté l'ensemble des analyses qu'il avait pu effectuer. Celles-ci démontraient une ossature et une résistance supérieure à un soldat en pleine force de l'âge et une faculté de récupération hors-norme. Le plus étrange était que, bien qu'atteint par le virus, ces cellules continuaient de se régénérer automatiquement.

Zwey : … c'est certainement pour ça qu'il vit toujours….

Le cas de Heero Yui devait certainement être unique au monde et était aussi un pur mystère… C'était à se demander s'il avait pas entièrement été conçu.

Le brun secoua négativement la tête pour enlever cette idée de son esprit. C'était totalement saugrenu, personne ne pouvait concevoir un être ayant la maîtrise d'un soldat, la constitution d'un athlète de haut niveau, le génie d'un scientifique et le tout dans un corps d'enfant ayant une vie et une croissance des plus normale. Et même si cela était un jour possible, il devait y avoir des contreparties énormes….

Zwey : arggg !!! pourquoi As n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui !!!

# # # # #

Une présence…. Se retournant, l'Américain aperçut une silhouette qui le contemplait. Elle possédait un regard perçant, une lueur qui avait le don de vous mettre mal à l'aise, des yeux qu'il avait déjà rencontrés auparavant…

As : sais-tu pourquoi il ne pourra jamais t'aimer ?

Un ton froid, impersonnel. Il croyait entendre le même timbre que le shinigami… non, la voix était encore plus distante…

As : ce n'est pas une affaire de sexe ou un truc dans le genre…

(silence)

As : s'il ne peut pas t'aimer, c'est tout simplement parce qu'un mort ne ressent pas de sentiments

Il ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus. Heero, mort ? Ce n'était pas possible, il l'avait vu il y a encore deux jours, se pouvait-il que….

As : ce que je fais maintenant, je le fais uniquement pour lui, ne te trompe pas. seul lui m'importe, je me moque pas mal des autres…

(silence)

As : … sais-tu qui est Mel Anderson.

Un scientifique de génie en manipulation génétique. Qui n'avait pas entendu parler de lui ? Il était un des chercheurs les plus demandés de la galaxie. Sa mort avait été pour le monde scientifique ce que Heero Yui avait été pour le monde politique : une perte irremplaçable ayant un talent inégalé.

As : eh bien, c'était mon père…

* * *

[[1]] Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand Français) 


	12. Chapitre 11

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : révélations / romances  
Couple : 1x2, 1x6, 3x4, 4xHilde, Ax6, AxZ(sous-entendu)

Note :  
_Italique_ : pensée des perso

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Yami-Rose1 : As veut simplement signifier à Duo qui se sent responsable de ce qui est arriver à son frère, rien de plus. Disons qu'il est juste un peu responsable de sa face iceberg… Heero est donc bien un être à part entière mdr

Miss Faust : Heero a juste été un p'tit peu modifié…. Par As mdr voilà pourquoi se sent coupable et dit qu'il a tué son frère… Pour Duo, il a vraiment pas de chance… mais il existe plus malheureux que lui dans cette histoire (si si c'est possible). Pour la relation entre Heero et Zechs, bah…. Tu sais que tu es un soupçon sur la bonne voie, toi ? mdr. Bisous à toi

Onarluca : tricheuse :p mais je suis contente qu'elle te plaise à ce point (hum… du coup je me demande si ça vaut la peine que je la publie encore…. songeuse). Tu as une préférence pour la fin ? (sans spoiler, bien sur)

Angel's Eyes : bah… nous allons essayer de le garder intacte notre petit soldat parfait… d'ailleurs tu constateras qu'il l'ai toujours dans ce chapitre mdr

Loreilaï Yuy (archange déchu aux ailes noires et sang mélée de vampire (bientôt Maxwell)) : pour commencer sache que je n'ai pas du tout l'impression d'être agressé et que j'apprécie les remarques de tu m'as faite. Je vais d'ailleurs tâcher d'y répondre de manière complète. Je suis pleinement consciente du fait qu'introduire des personnages originaux et leur donner un grand rôle à jouer dans une histoire m'oblige à fournir pas mal d'explications concernant les liens qu'ils ont ou pourraient avoir avec les autres personnages (comme Heero dans cette fic) et d'être en mesure de pouvoir répondre à n'importe quelle question à leur sujet. Tu m'as fait aussi remarqué qu'en changeant le début de l'histoire et en ajoutant un chapitre, j'aurais pu en faire une originale. Je n'y ai pas réellement songé… J'ai la mauvaise manie d'ajouter beaucoup de personnages originaux au bout d'un moment afin de rendre mes histoires plus crédibles (comme dans My Sweet). Peut-être est un tort, je ne sais pas. Moi-même je finis par m'attacher à mes personnages et c'est assez dure le moment venu de devoir se dire que tout est terminé… Tout ça pour te dire que j'ai réellement apprécié ton avis sur cette histoire. En tout cas n'hésite pas à me faire part de ton opinion, je serais toujours ravie de l'entendre. Bisous à toi

* * *

**Zettai Aishitenai 1******

**Chapitre 11 **

Appuyé contre le mur, on distinguait qu'à peine sa silhouette, pourtant, sa présence était écrasante.

As : sais-tu qui est Mel Anderson ?

(silence)

As : …c'était mon père

Mel Anderson, le plus grand scientifique qu'on ait jamais connu à ce jour était le père d'As, cela voulait dire que…

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, l'aîné des Yui eut un rictus mauvais.

As : et oui, il était aussi le père de Heero enfin on ne peut pas vraiment dire cela vu que Heero n'existait pas encore au moment de sa mort

Duo : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-l ?

As : mon frère était quelqu'un de doté d'une intelligence hors du commun. A cinq ans, son QI dépassait déjà 158. un vrai petit génie en somme. Manque de chance pour nous, Oz a débarqué à ce moment-là sur la colonie. Comme mon père leur refusait toute collaboration, il n'avait qu'un seul choix, enlever mon frère.

(silence)

As : alors je l'ai tué et remplacé par Heero Yui, le petit soldat parfait, dénoué de tout sentiment humain, une merveilleuse création de la science. Une pure merveille qu'on ne pourra jamais plus recréer…

Duo : tu mens…

As, en soupirant : c'est dommage quand on y pense… avec deux ou trois autres comme lui, on aurait pu terminer la guerre plus tôt

Duo : TU MENS !!!!! Je refuse de te croire !!!!!

As : c'est pourtant la vérité

Duo : NAN !! NAN !!! Celui dont tu parles, ne peut pas être mon Heero !!!

(silence)

Duo : mon Heero écoute mes babillages incessants, même si ça l'embête. Mon Heero accepte de faire du shopping avec moi, même si ça l'exaspère. C'est cela mon Heero, pas celui que tu décris

As : c'est pourtant ce que vois les autres

Duo : ils se trompent !!! Je le connais, je sais qu'il est capable de sentiments, il me l'a montré, il me…

L'Américain ne put achever sa phrase et se remit à pleurer tout doucement. La peur de perdre ce à quoi il tenait le plus lui annihilait toutes ses capacités. Il était comme complètement vidé.

S'approchant du dieu de la mort, il lui glissa un flacon entre les mains

As : glisse lui le contenu de cette bouteille dans son thé ce soir, ça devrait lui inhaler complètement le virus et lui faire retrouver la mémoire, du moins juste la partie émotion de celle-ci

(silence)

As : c'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire pour lui à présent

Se relevant, il prit la direction de la sortie, mais dans les poches

Duo : il ne reviendra pas… pas après ce que je lui ai dit…

(silence)

As : et depuis quand Heero tient compte de l'avis des autres ?

# # # # #

Zechs regarda l'adolescent terminé son dessin. Il avait vraiment un talent fou. A se demander s'il existait un domaine dans lequel il n'excellait pas.

La double personnalité de Heero, il ne la connaissait que trop bien et ne l'avait que trop de fois côtoie depuis le début de la guerre.

Cette guerre… il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Il l'a maudissait même. Et ce, du plus profond de son être.

Si elle n'avait pas existé, il serait peut-être….

Heero : ….

Zechs : tu as fini ?

Heero, en secouant la tête : .. Pas encore. Je m'interrogeais sur un détail

Zechs : lequel ?

Heero : lorsqu'une fleur ne voit plus la lumière, n'est-elle pas condamné à mourir ?

Zechs : … la fleur se meurt pour mieux se laisser renaître

Renaître…. Ce verbe lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais il devait se faire à la situation.

Zechs : … tu devrais rentrer, il t'attend

Heero : … tu as peut-être raison

Zechs : bien sur que j'ai raison

(silence)

Zechs : … tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, Heero Yui, il nous reste un duel à régler

Heero : … (trad. : …)

Refermant son cahier à dessin, il adressa un vague salut à son ami avant de prendre, à pied, la direction de la villa.

# # # # #

Wufei : comment va-t-il ?

Trowa : … pas très bien. Le coup de téléphone de Duo l'a laissé complètement sous le choc

Wufei : sais-tu ce qu'il lui a dit ?

Trowa : non, il n'a rien voulu me dire

(Silence)

Wufei : Trowa, crois-tu qu'on a bien agis ? Crois-tu qu'on a pris la bonne décision ?

Trowa : je ne sais vraiment pas, Wufei. Je ne sais vraiment pas. mais je l'espère

Une petite boule noire vint se frotter à ses pieds et poussa un petit cri

Trowa : ?? Kawa ?!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le bébé panthère émit un autre faible cri avant de se blottir contre la poitrine du français en ronronnant.

Trowa : tu sais qu'on risque d'avoir des problèmes si on te découvrait dans la propriét ?

L'animal le dévisagea de ses grands yeux avant de remuer la queue d'un air jovial

Wufei : je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant mais il possède des yeux magnifiques. Il me rappelle….

(silence)

Wufei : naaaannn !!!!

Trowa : a ton avis, pourquoi il le garde

Wufei : ….

Trowa : ….

Wufei : et il compte en faire quoi plus tard ? L'élevé dans son jardin ?

Trowa : … non, lui donner Relena en pâture

Wufei, regard oh quelle bonne idée : tu as besoin d'aide pour le cacher ?

# # # # #

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque le perfect soldier regagna la villa. Pourtant, il pouvait voir, à la lumière qu'émettait la télévision sur le reflet de la vitre, que l'Américain n'était toujours pas allé se coucher.

Heero : encore une autre confrontation, hein ?

Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de ces discussions avec le pilote. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait parlé autant de ce qu'il ressentait avec quelqu'un d'autre, que ce soit avec Zechs ou As. Il ne s'était jamais autant confié qu'au dieu de la mort.

Prenant pleinement conscience de cela, il se surprit à hésiter à rentrer.

Heero : … _de quoi aies-je peur ? Qu'il m'évite à nouveau ? Que sentes son regard inquiet sur moi ? De quoi aies-je réellement peur ?_

Il ne peut pas approfondir la question car au même moment, une silhouette sortie de la maison et se dirigea vers lui.

Duo, légèrement inquiet : Heero ?

Pas un son quitta ses lèvres. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le regarder avant vers lui.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, un moment semblable à une éternité, un moment que chacun éprouvait du mal à rompre. Pourtant…

Duo : je suis désol

De ce même silence….

Heero : … tu n'as pas à t'excuser…

Duo : je t'ai fait de la peine, je le sais

…naquit un sentiment nouveau…

Heero, en secouant la tête : je t'en aie fait encore plus encore. Je connaissais depuis longtemps tes sentiments à mon égard et pourtant, je n'ai cessé de te blesser en faisant comme si de rien n'était

Duo : tu te trompes, tu m'as donné bien plus

(silence)

Duo : quelqu'un d'autre aurait fuit en apprenant cela. Mais pas toi. Toi tu es resté à mes côtés, tu m'as gardé comme partenaire.

Heero : mais tu en souffres

Duo, en souriant tristement : je ne dis pas le contraire, un amour qui n'est pas partagé fait toujours mal. Mais c'est toujours mieux que de ne pas te savoir à mes côtés. Ça m'est insupportable, tu sais. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas te perdre

(silence)

Heero : même si je ne peux pas te rendre heureux ? Même si jamais il advienne que j'aimais, je ne t'aimerais ?

(silence)

Duo, portant ses mains sur son cœur : … même si jamais tu ne dois m'aimer… du moment que je sais où te trouver, du moment que je te sais là, près de moi… et que jamais tu me quitteras…

(silence)

Duo : c'est égoïste de ma part, je le sais très bien. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis que j'ai croisé tes prunelles cobalt sur le quai du port. Je t'aime comme un fou, au point d'être capable de me damner si je ne l'étais déjà pas…

Une triste passa à travers le cœur du perfect soldier. Pourquoi cette peine alors qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui ? Pourquoi ce besoin irrésistible de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras et de le consoler ?

Heero : … je te laisse dormir avec moi cette nuit

Le shinigami leva vers son vis-à-vis des yeux étonnés

Heero : … mais juste cette nuit, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de mauvaise habitude. J'aime pas les mecs, en particulier ceux qui ont des cheveux longs

Trop ravi par la proposition que lui avait faite le Japonais, le pilote de Deathscythe ne put qu'opiner de la tête et le suivre au trot jusqu'à la chambre à coucher.

# # # # #

Non loin de là… un sourire… une ombre silencieuse qui se déplace pour s'arrêter quelques mètres après, attiré par une présence.

As : … des adieux ?

??? : … en quelques sortes

As : il a encore toute sa mémoire, si tu veux lui parler, il en est encore temps..

???, en secouant la tête : je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. et puis maintenant, il a Duo et moi, j'ai…

(silence)

As : tu ne le regretteras pas ?

??? : je le regrette déjà mais c'était la seule solution pour qu'il ne souffre pas

As : … tu as pris la bonne décision

??? : je l'espère

(silence)

As : je te ramène ?

??? : si ça te dérange pas

As : bah… c'est sur ma route

Un silence s'établit entre les deux hommes tandis qu'il faisait route vers la ville.

??? : dis-moi, ton empathie…

As : séquelle de l'explosion

??? : je vois…

As : c'est pas si désagréable qu'on pourrait le croire, tu sais. Une fois que l'on supporte la douleur, c'est incroyablement utile, surtout pour décrypter le cerveau de mon frangin

???, suspicieux : il le sait ?

As : j'espère pas, sinon ma vie ne tiendrait qu'à un fil… et j'ai aucune envie que ce soit lui qui tienne la paire de ciseaux qui y mettra terme

??? : tu joues avec le feu

As : il n'y a pas que moi

Obliquant à droite, la voiture se gara devant l'hôtel le plus réputé de la ville.

As : tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

??? : je tiens à ma vie, j'ai déjà un mec jaloux sur les bras, j'ai pas besoin d'avoir le tien en plus

As : ah ah ah. Tu aurais mieux fait de garder le glacier

???; en soupirant : je me demande si tu n'as pas raison… en tout cas, tâchez de revenir vivant tous les deux, sinon, j'irais vous poursuivre jusqu'en enfer

As : tu n'oserais tout de même pas tuer ton beau-frère ?!!!

??? : ex-beau-frère

As : tu n'as pas encore signé les papiers

??? : sale gosse

As : mouarf, j'suis plus vieux que toi

Le jeune homme étudia le brun de la tête au pied avant de répondre

??? : à moins de regarder de très près

As : tiens encore des propos de ce genre, et je donne pas cher de ta vertu

??? : autant le frère est coincé, autant tu es perverti (2). Bon, je te laisse, va retrouver ton amant

As : à vos ordres, mon lieutenant

Claquant la porte derrière lui en rigolant, le jeune homme parcoura d'un pas souple, les cinquante mètres qui le séparait de l'entrée de son hôtel. Aujourd'hui, il venait de tirer un trait sur son passé

# # # # #

Un petit cri. Une boule noire venant lui lécher la joue tout en ronronnant.

Quatre : ??? mais c'est…

Trowa : chuuutttt !!!

Quatre : ???

Wufei : l'espèce de ch…euh…. Relena est à l'étage et….

Le regard de l'Arabe tomba sur l'animal qui s'était à présent glisser sous ses couvertures. Il imaginait sans peine ce qui lui arrivait si bonbon…l'héritière Peacecraft venait à le découvrir.

Quatre, en chuchotant : mais comment est-il arriver ici ?

Wufei, en chuchotant lui aussi : on ne sait pas

Soudain, deux coups furent frappés à la porte. Les trois G-Boys se regardèrent un instant avant d'échafauder un plan d'un bref échange de regard.

Et quelques instants plus tard…

Quatre, tout sourire : Relena !!! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Relena : bonsoir, Quatre, je suis désolée de te déranger à cette heure de la nuit

Quatre : mais voyons, tu me déranges pas ;;

Relena : j'ai appris que tu ne te sentais pas bien alors je t'ai fait quelques cookies

Quatre : oh que c'est gentil de ta part ;;

Relena : dis-moi, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

Quatre : euh…. Bien sûr….

Relena : tu sais quelque chose au sujet de Duo et Heero ?

Quatre : Duo et Heero ?

Relena : hum…. je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose de sérieux entre-eux

Quatre : euh…tu sais, je ne parle pas de ce genre de chose avec Duo ;;

Relena : ah bon ?

Quatre : on ne se connaît pas assez pour ça (je ne crois pas avoir autant mentit de ma vie)

Dans les draps, le bébé panthère commençait doucement à s'agiter, comme pour dénoncer la présence d'un intrus dans la pièce. L'Arabe avait tout le mal du monde à le faire tenir en place et comprenait maintenant pourquoi Trowa lui avait dit qu'il tenait autant en place que le shinigami.

Relena : ??? Quelque chose ne va pas, Quatre ?

Quatre : c'est juste la fatigue (faites qu'elle parte… ;;)

(quelque part dans la pièce)

Trowa : … _il ne tiendra pas longtemps_

(autre part dans la pièce)

Wufei : _je le sens mal, je le sens mal_

(Et….)

Quatre : _Kawa !!! S'il te plait !!!!_

Relena : ?? Tu as de la fièvre ?

(autre part dans la pièce)

Wufei : _mais elle est vraiment….._

(et…)

Quatre : euh….

Relena : attends je vais prendre ta température

Quatre : HELP !!!!

Et comme par miracle….

Hilde : Chéri ? Tu crois que….

(2 secondes de pseudo silence pour mieux simuler l'étonnement)

Hilde : oups….

Quatre : ;;

Relena : euh….

L'ambassadrice de la paix (3) regarda tour à tour les deux intéressés d'un air interdit avant de fixer la nuisette en satin que tenait devant elle l'adolescente

Quatre : si ça pouvait rester un secret entre nous, nous t'en serions reconnaissant… nous l'avons encore dit à personne et…..

Relena, complètement sous le choc : …euh… oui, oui, bien sûr

Hilde, en lui prenant les mains : oh merci !!! Merci beaucoup Relena, tu es vraiment une amie !!!

A croire que ce fut le mot magique (….). l'héritière leur adressa alors son plus beau sourire, trop contente d'être dans la confidence ou plutôt, la seule à le savoir

Relena : je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire

C'est presque en chantonnant qu'elle quitta la pièce, tout en ayant vérifié au préalable, qu'ils étaient bien l'un dans les bras de l'autre, histoire d'être encore plus satisfait du secret dont elle était au courant.

Cinq minutes plus tard….

Wufei : elle est encore là ?

(silence)

Trowa : …non

Presque simultanément, les deux adolescents se lâchèrent les mains

Hilde : eh ben… on l'a échappé belle…

Wufei, avec un clin d'œil complice : pas mal, le coup de la nuisette

Hilde : au cas urgent, solution urgente

Au même moment, la petite boule noire quitta le lit de l'Arabe pour courir dans les bras du pilote de Heavy Arms

Hilde : ??? C'est quoi ça ?

Trowa : le fils de Duo et Heero

Hilde : ???

Wufei : c'est une trèèèèèsss longue histoire

Hilde : je vois….. De toute façon, quant il s'agit de ces deux-là, je ne m'interroge plus. Bon, je vous laisse, Sally m'attend.

Wufei : j'ai un coup de fil à passer

Trowa : …

Quatre : ???

Restés seul dans la pièce, les deux garçons se dévisagèrent un court instant.

Trowa : … tu dois être fatigué, je vais te laisser…

Quatre : Trowa ? Tu peux rester un instant

Trowa : …

Quatre : je…

Ne trouvant pas les mots nécessaires pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, le blond sortit de son lit, parcoura d'un pas hésitant la distance qui les séparait avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes du français.

Ce dernier ne pensa même pas à réagir, même lorsque, se sentant de trop, Kawa se sauva de ses bras et, se faufilant par l'entrebâillement de la porte, vint se blottir contre la jambe du chinois

Hilde, en chuchotant : je crois qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de nous

Le pilote de Nataku opina de la tête et referma discrètement la porte (4).

* * *

**Interlude**

**ou**

**Pourquoi l'auteur ne met pas de titre à ses chapitres…**

Il existe une raison toute simple à cela : j'en trouve pas. J'aimerais bien vous y voir, vous, d'essayer de résumer le contenu de ses chapitres en un mot ou une petite phrase !!! J'ai essayé mais…. Bah…. On verra ça plus tard…. En attendant, vais écrire le chapitre suivant

C'était le mot inutile de l'auteur que personne n'est obliger de lire mais qui se trouve là parce que sinon, il n'y avait qu'une seul ligne sure cette page

* * *

1 Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand Français) 

2 Qui a osé dire comme l'auteur ?

3 faut bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose

4 je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais ils sont tous spécialiste du « passage inaperçu » dans cette fic….


	13. Chapitre 12

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : shonen ai mais aussi yaoi !!! Oui, il y a un lemon quelque part donc si vous êtes sensible ne lisez pas ce chapitre !!!  
Couples : 1x2, 5x6, 3x4 (un peu expédié vite fait mais bon je n'ai eu qu'une heure pour l'écrire !!!!)

Note :  
_Italique_ : pensée des perso  
Parenthèse : décodeur spécial perfect soldier que seul un Maxwell peut comprendre

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : eh vi, on approche bel et bien de la fin sigh mais il reste encore quelques chapitres avant le dénouement. Donc toujours en raison de mes vacances, voici deux chapitres d'un coup En espérant qu'ils te plairont toujours. Bisous

Onarluca : je préfère l'autre personnellement mais bon, je ferais bien laquelle je choisirais en rentrant des vacances

Yami-Rose1 : non, la fiole que lui a donné As n'est pas encore l'antidote mais une dérivée. Elle permettra à Heero de ne plus perdre de souvenirs (vu que sa maladie lui efface la mémoire). Quant à la personne qu'il rencontre devant la maison, il s'agit de…. Secret !!! mdr

Lolo : va-t-il mourir ou pas…. Bonne question… tu préfèrerais quoi ? en attendant, vais tâcher de simplifier l'histoire qui se rapproche de la fin….

* * *

**Zettai Aishitenai (1)**

**Chapitre 12**

Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, l'Arabe déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du pilote avant de baisser honteusement le regard.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait prit sur le moment. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur le point de partir, son cœur s'était brusquement serré. La peur de ne plus le revoir. C'était complètement absurde, il le savait bien. La guerre était finie, il n'y aurait plus de mission pour eux… pour eux peut-être mais pour Heero…

Etait-ce cela qui l'avait poussé à agir ? Son empathie lui permettait par moment de ressentir les sentiments de Duo et ce, malgré la distance. La joie de pouvoir passer des instants privilégiés avec la personne qu'il aimait. L'angoisse de le perdre à chaque instant. L'attente de son retour…

Tous ces sentiments contradictoires, le blond le ressentait avec la même intensité que le pilote de Deathscythe. Peut-être parce que, finalement, leur situation était presque semblable ? N'avait-il pas choisi d'aimer lui aussi un homme qui passait la plupart de son temps à cacher ce qu'il ressentait ?

C'était la fin de la guerre à présent. Qu'allait-il devenir d'eux ? Ils n'avaient plus de raison de rester vivre ensemble à présent…

Au fur à mesure du temps qui passe, la peur l'envahissait petit à petit. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il ne voulait pas quitter ses amis… il ne voulait pas le quitter, lui. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Une main s'empara de la sienne. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les prunelles émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Comme il aimerait s'y noyer pour l'éternité… ce regard l'avait envoûté dès la première fois où il l'avait croisé. Il ne l'aimait que plus encore.

Le Français scruta un instant le visage du blond. Etait-il conscient de ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne voulait pas le brusquer ou l'offenser de quelconque façon que ce soit. Il tenait trop à lui pour cela. Il lui semblait si fragile dans son pyjama de satin bleu pastel. Si fragile et si désirable à la fois.

D'un geste lent, il saisit le pilote à la nuque avant de l'embrasser à son tour. La peur lui tenaillait le ventre. Allait-il le repousser ? Il ne le supporterait pas tout comme il ne supportait pas l'idée d'une séparation.

Pourtant, loin de le rejeter, l'Arabe approfondie le baiser, délaissant un court instant les lèvres de son partenaire pour mieux y revenir encore.

Trowa : as-tu songé à ce qui se passera lorsque la guerre sera finie ?

Quatre : je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne veux penser qu'à nous. A nous seulement…

Un frisson parcourut l'entièreté de son corps lorsque la main du français descendit le long de sa nuque pour se glisser sous sa chemise. Un à un, ses vêtements s'entassèrent sur le sol sans qu'il en prenne pleinement conscience.

Allongé à présent sur le lit, il le regardait un rien inquiet. C'était sa première fois et ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, il se souvint des conseils de son ami. Se détendre. Avoir confiance en son partenaire.

D'un geste hésitant, il tendit les bras vers le Français pour l'attirer à lui, l'embrassant timidement, rougissant sous les caresses expertes dont il était l'objet. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressentit une telle sensation.

Délaissant ses lèvres, le brun lui déposa un baiser dans le creux du cou avant de s'attarder sur son torse, jouant avec les tétons de son partenaire, lui arrachant ainsi de petits cris de surprise.

Cela serait peut-être leur seule nuit ensemble, il voulait que ce soit la plus merveilleuse possible. Pour ne pas avoir de regrets s'ils ne devaient plus se revoir. Ne pas avoir de regrets… et lui offrir ce qui pourrait être leur seule nuit de bonheur…

Il revint de nouveau s'emparer de ses lèvres avec audace et force en même temps que ses mains explorèrent, de manière coquine, la moindre parcelle de son corps, n'en oubliant aucune.

La timidité du blond fit très vite place à un état de jouissance qu'il pouvait à peine maîtriser, qu'il ne voulait pas maîtriser. Chacun des gestes de son amant lui provoquait des décharges électriques, lui faisant perdre peu à peu ses repères. Mais il en redemandait encore, l'incitant par des caresses maladroites à aller plus loin. Il voulait lui appartenir complètement.

Oublier ses missions qui avaient failli leur coûter la vie, oublier son avenir tout tracer. Juste lui appartenir, encore et encore. Ne former plus qu'un.

Comme répondant à sa prière muette, le Français descendit un peu plus bas dans le lit pour venir se placer sur ses jambes avec délicatesse, embrassant le bout de son sexe avant de l'engloutir totalement.

Commença alors de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, de caresses de plus en plus passionnées et vicieuses. Quatre ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer lorsqu'un doigt de son amant vint de glisser au niveau de son anus.

Délaissant son dard, le pilote l'embrassa fustigement sur les lèvres pour le rassurer avant de le retourner. Tout en surveillant la moindre des réactions du blond, le Français laissa glisser sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, parcourant ses reins, lui arrachant des soupirs de contentements de plus en plus prononcé. Comme mué par une impulsion soudaine, le pilote de Sandrock écarta légèrement les jambes, le laissant parcourir de sa langue cette région encore inexplorée.

Le plaisir procuré par ce contact lui fit perdre un instant toute notion de réalité, réalité qui refit cependant surface lorsque son compagnon inséra l'un de ses doigts dans son anus. Involontairement, il se raidit. Tout son cerveau lui demandait de mettre un terme à cette intrusion violente à son égard. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Un deuxième puis un troisième doigt vinrent rejoindre le premier. Ce qui n'était que douleur au départ se changea en une sensation d'exaltation pure. Ce désir se fit de plus en plus grand à mesure que les longs doigts du français allaient et venaient en lui, l'obligeant à faire aller ses hanches d'un même mouvement pour accentuer cette sensation. Et que de frustration lorsque le brun se retira.

Quatre émit un grognement involontaire provocant un petit rire cristallin chez son amant. Il était si rare de l'entendre rire…

Pourtant, il n'eut pas y songer longtemps car déjà, le pilote de Heavy Arms avait reprit possession de son corps, mais d'une autre façon cette fois.

Bien que la douleur refit son apparition, l'Arabe se cambra un peu plus lorsque l'organe de son amant coulissa en lui. Un cri à moitié étouffé par des baisers passionnés sortit de ses lèvres. Son partenaire faisait attention à la moindre de ses réactions, lui murmurant des mots apaisant à son oreilles, le cajolant sans fin.

Puis la douleur fit place au plaisir lorsque d'un mouvement du bassin, le pilote prenait possession de son corps, traduisant une passion que trop longtemps retenu. A présent, des gémissements de plaisir emplis la pièce. Il en demandait encore plus encore. Sous les supplices de l'adolescent, Trowa accéléra la cadence pour finir par se déverser en lui.

Tendrement enlacé l'un à l'autre, ils se regardaient, épuisé certes, mais heureux. Embrassant une nouvelle fois son amant, Quatre lui chuchota à voix basse les mots qu'il gardait en son cœur. Je t'aime.

Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, le jeune pilote eut le temps de voir son compagnon remonter les draps sur leurs deux corps. Son bras s'était posé à travers sa poitrine, les rapprochant encore plus encore.

A cette instant, il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

# # # # #

Blottit dans les bras du japonais, le dieu de la mort ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil bien qu'il soit totalement épuisé. La peur que ce dernier puisse partir sans lui dire au revoir lui était insupportable, aussi avait-il décidé de veiller.

Heero, en soupirant : Duo…

Duo : vi ?

Heero : … dors

(silence)

Duo : … je n'y arrive pas

Un soupir à moitié étouffé lui parvint. Visiblement, le perfect soldier faisait de trop effort pour rester éveiller

Duo : tu peux dormir, tu sais

Heero : et te laisser me dévisager ?

(silence)

Heero : baka

L'Américain ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement à cette remarque. Il était vrai que le hacker détestait être surprit dans son sommeil. Hors, cela s'était déjà passé deux fois depuis leur départ du Manoir. Nulle doute qu'il ne voulait plus retenter l'expérience.

Duo : Gomen ne

Heero : hn…

Se collant d'avantage au pilote, le shinigami retraçait avec sa tresse le contour de ses côtes

Duo : Hee-chan….

Heero : ..hn ? (trad. : oui ?)

Duo : tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ?

En entendant ces mots, le corps du soldat se raidit un instant avant de se relâcher brutalement. Il était près de deux heures du matin. Il était complètement crevé et tout ce que le dieu de la mort trouvait à lui demander c'était de lui raconter un conte de fée…

Heero : …. (trad : …)

Duo : s'il te plaît, Hee-chan !!!!

Comment résister à cette voix ? Ou plutôt que faire pour ne plus l'entendre…. Décidé à avoir au moins trois heures de sommeil bien mérité, le japonais fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche de quelque chose capable de satisfaire la curiosité de son compagnon.

Heero : Il était une fois un petit garçon de quatre ans qui vivait en compagnie de ses parents et de son frère dans une petite maison à la campagne. Ils y vivaient heureux comme l'ensemble des villageois. La vallée qui les entourait était composée de champs, de prairies et de grandes étendues de fleurs. un peu plus loin, il y avait une colline au sommet de laquelle se trouvait un arbre. Cet arbre portait le nom de Miris. Une légende voulait que si deux personnes faisaient un vœu au pied de celui-ci et qu'ils s'y retrouvaient un an après jour pour jour, leur vœu le plus cher se verrait exaucer.

Le perfect soldier marqua une courte pause afin de s'assurer que l'américain ne dormait pas. contrairement à toute attente, ce dernier semblait l'écouter attentivement. Nul doute qu'il ne s'endormirait pas avant de connaître la fin

Heero : il n'y avait pas d'école dans le village. Alors, pour passer le temps, le petit garçon montait sur la colline pour y dessiner. Il y restait jusqu'à la nuit tombée, avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison

Duo : il faisait ça tous les jours ?

Heero : oui

Duo : mais que faisait son frère ? Il ne pouvait pas jouer avec lui ?

Heero : il aidait ses parents. Lui étant trop petit, il ne pouvait pas les aider. Et puis surtout, il aimait dessiner

Le dieu de la mort s'imagina aisément la scène et invita le tacticien à poursuivre

Heero : un jour qu'il était seul sur sa colline, il sentit quelqu'un l'observer d'en bas. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir grand chose si ce n'est que l'ombre d'une silhouette cachée dans un bosquet. Pourtant, il était sur que cette personne l'observait. Cela dura trois jours, une semaine et puis, le petit garçon se décida à aller à sa rencontre.

Duo : il n'avait pas peur ?

Heero : je dirais plutôt qu'il n'avait pas conscience du danger. Il était trop curieux pour cela. Il descendit donc la colline à la rencontre de cette personne qui le regardait sans jamais l'approcher. il trouva celle-ci au beau milieu d'un grand champ de fleur, un peu plus bas. On aurait dit qu'elle l'attendait.

Duo : tu veux dire que cette personne attendait qu'il vienne vers elle ?

Heero : …c'est un peu près ça

(silence)

Heero : c'est ainsi que Yuu et Mild firent connaissance. Mild était le plus âgé des deux. Il allait sur ses huit ans. Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'entendre à merveille. Tous les jours, ils se retrouvaient au sommet de la colline pour ne se quitter qu'au coucher du soleil. Cela dura un mois.

(silence)

Heero : et puis vint leur des séparations…

Le japonais sentit le corps de son ami frissonner dans ses bras, mais il poursuivit sans y prêter attention

Heero : le père de Mild était venu dans la région pour affaire. Celles-ci étant terminées, il devait regagner son foyer. En apprenant la nouvelle, Yuu se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. L'idée que Mild puisse partir lui brisait le cœur.

(silence)

Heero : la veille de son départ, Mild s'éclipsa discrètement de sa maison et alla toquer au carreau de Yuu. Sans faire le moindre bruit, tous deux coururent jusqu'au sommet de la colline d'une traite sans se retourner. C'était un acte insensé, ils le savaient. Pourtant le besoin d'être l'un avec l'autre prenait le dessus sur tout ce qui pouvait les entourer.

(silence)

Heero : ils étaient là, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, profitant pleinement des derniers moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. alors que les premiers rayons de soleil pointait à l'horizon, Mild lui fit la promesse suivante : dans un an, jour pour jour, il reviendrait sous cet arbre et l'épouserait. De son côté, Yuu fit le serment de l'y attendre quoiqu'il arrive.

Un silence emprunt de calme s'installa en même temps qu'il terminait ses propos. l'américain ne dormait toujours pas, il pouvait le deviner à sa respiration.

Duo : ils étaient pas un peu jeune pour ce genre de promesse ?

Heero : c'est une histoire, Duo…

Duo : je sais…

(Silence)

Duo : Hee-chan ?

Heero : hn ? (Trad. : oui ?)

Duo : il est revenu ?

(silence)

Heero : après son départ, la guerre a éclaté un peu partout. Le village ne fut pas épargner. Lorsque Mild y revint un an après avec son père et le prêtre charger de le marier, tout n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine… tout ce qu'il avait connu n'existait plus.

(silence)

Heero : complètement brisé, il voulut faire demi-tour lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette sur la colline. Courrant comme un fou, il se précipita au sommet. Yuu l'y attendait. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Mild s'en aperçut lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras. Ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang. De son sang. Ils s'échangèrent alors un long regard. Mild comprit alors que seule la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite l'avait maintenu en vie jusque là. Prenant la main de son compagnon, ils rejoignirent le prêtre. Lui aussi avait compris. Pourtant, il célébra leur union sous l'arbre. Et c'est sous ce même arbre qu'ils s'échangèrent le premier et unique baiser. La promesse ayant été tenu, leur vœu s'était vu exaucé. Au coucher du soleil, Yuu rendit l'âme dans les bras de celui qui était devenu son époux

(silence)

Duo, en pleure : tu n'aurais pas pu me raconter une histoire qui se terminait bien ? Comment veux-tu que je dors après ça ?

Le perfect soldier déposa un doux baiser sur son front avant de resserrer son étreinte

Duo : … Heero, si jamais tu devais vraiment mourir…. Promets-moi, promets-moi de revenir me voir, comme l'histoire

(silence)

Heero : … je te le promets

(silence)

Duo : … dans ce cas, je t'attendrais…

C'est le moment que choisit Morphée pour l'attirer à lui, à l'instant même où, d'une voix douce et suave, le Japonais entamait la chanson qui l'avait si souvent accompagnée dans le sommeil

_« Dors mon ange, dors_

_Que la nuit efface tes blessures_

_Et te rende ton esprit pur_

_Dors mon ange, dors_

_Profites de ces quelques instants_

_Tant qu'il est encore temps_

_Ce soir sera mon dernier combat_

_Notre dernière fois_

_Ne soit pas triste, ne pleure pas_

_Car tant que tu crois en moi, _

_Je continuerais à vivre, au plus profond de toi… »2_

Allongé sur son lit, le Chinois jouait distraitement avec le bébé panthère qui avait trouvé refuge dans sa chambre. Contrairement à ses deux amis, sa vie sentimentale était bien plus compliquée et la fin de la guerre n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Par moment c'était tout s'il ne maudissait pas cette paix qui risquait de lui enlever son bonheur….

Mais il lui avait promis d'attendre. D'attendre que le blond en ait terminé avec ses anciens démons avant de pouvoir envisager l'avenir.

Une sonnerie de téléphone. Tendant la main, il attrapa le cornet et attendit. A l'autre bout, c'était le silence complet, comme si son interlocuteur cherchait ses mots, mots qui tardaient un peu à venir.

??? : je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir oublier…

Wufei : … je sais mais je te le demande pas. il est déjà assez difficile de tenter d'oublier lorsque l'être aimé est mort mais lorsqu'il vit encore, la peine est incommensurable…

(silence)

Wufei : cependant, si tu te sens capable de t'investir dans une relation, saches que je suis l

Son interlocuteur parut réfléchir un moment avant de répondre quelque eu hésitant

??? : ça ne sera pas facile…

Wufei : je prends le risque

(silence)

Wufei : et toi, es-tu prêt à tenter le coup, Zechs ?

* * *

1 Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand Français) 

2 Extrait de « Dors mon Ange » copyright Sephy (eh vi, me suis cassée la tête à écrire les paroles moi-même)


	14. Chapitre 13

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : séparations….  
Couples : 1x2, 3x4,5x6, AxZ, YxM (mais qui sont-ils ? L'avez-vous deviné ?)

Note :  
_Italique_ : pensée des perso  
Parenthèse : décodeur spécial perfect soldier

* * *

**Zettai Aishitenai 1******

**Chapitre 13 **

Il était à peine cinq heures lorsque le réveil retentit. D'un geste lasse, le jeune homme l'attrapa avant de le balancer contre le mur.

Avec un automatisme qui lui était propre au réveil, il se leva, prit ses lentilles et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain où l'attendait sa douche froide matinale.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il en sortit totalement réveillé, habillé et coiffé.

Zwey : tu pars déj ?

Le gardien se retourna pour voir son compagnon, le dévisager d'un air inquiet.

As : … je dois passer chercher Heero

Zwey : ah…

Le chercheur baissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il partait en mission sans lui seulement…

Deux bras lui encerclèrent la taille, l'obligeant à se rapprocher de son vis-à-vis.

As : … je ne mérite pas l'amour que tu me portes… je t'ai tellement mentit pendant tout ce temps…

(silence)

As : … le pire c'est que je le fais encore maintenant…

Zwey : As….

Ce dernier le regarda en souriant tristement

As : tu sais, je n'avais nullement l'intention de te faire souffrir. Je pense…

(silence)

As : je pense que j'aurais pu vivre heureux auprès de toi

Zwey, en pleurant : ne dis pas ça… ne dis pas ça…

(silence)

Zwey : ça ressemble trop à des adieux et je…

As : chuut !!!

Zwey : ne me laisses pas, As !!!

Mais déjà, le jeune homme le relâchait et s'avançait vers la sortie. Il ne se retournerait pas car s'il le faisait, il n'aurait pas le courage de s'en aller. Cette séparation était beaucoup plus pénible que les autres. Peut-être parce que cette fois, les risques étaient plus grand… peut-être parce que cette fois, il n'en reviendrait pas.

Mettant le contact, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur ce qui l'entourait avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur et de s'éloigner au plus vite.

C'était mieux ainsi… beaucoup mieux…. Pour tous les deux…

# # # # #

Blottit tout contre la poitrine du japonais, le dieu de la mort écoutait les battements réguliers de son cœur. Il savait parfaitement que ce dernier ne dormait déjà plus depuis longtemps… avant même qu'il se réveille. Cependant il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Comme si, il profitait lui aussi de ces quelques instants de tranquillit

Duo : Hee-chan…. ta bague, je…

Il était le seul à l'appeler ainsi. Une sorte de privilège qu'il s'était octroyé avec le temps… Un lien qui le maintenait relié à lui…

Heero : … je reviendrais la chercher…

Sa voix n'était que murmure pourtant elle était d'emprunt d'une certaine douceur. Il adorait sa voix. Elle le charmait, l'envoûtait… C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il passait son temps à le provoquer… pour l'entendre encore et encore, pour l'entendre toujours plus…

Il aurait pu parler pendant des heures qu'il n'aurait dit un seul mot… un peu comme hier soir….

Hier soir…. Le dieu de la mort se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé, si tout ceci, en fin de compte, n'était pas qu'un rêve. Et que, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il verrait le regard inquiet de Quatre sur lui, lui disant qu'il était resté dans le coma pendant quelques jours…

Machinalement, il fit parcourir ses doigts le long du bras de son compagnon telle une caresse. Sa peau était douce, douce comme du satin. Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi parfait ?

Il ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise lorsque les doigts du japonais se nouèrent aux siens dans un parfait accord. Il ne savait quoi penser. Il ne savait quoi faire.

Et le temps passait…. Bientôt, il se lèverait et quitterait le lit. Il irait prendre une douche, boirait une tasse de café noire puis partirait….

A cette pensée, il se rapprocha encore un peu plus du pilote, si bien qu'il pouvait percevoir son souffle.

La crainte de le perdre ne s'était pas atténuée, que du contraire. Seulement avait-il le droit de se montrer si égoïste ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient ensemble…

Duo : Hee-chan ?

Heero : hn ? (Trad. : oui ?)

Duo : comment dit-on déjà je t'aime en japonais ?

(Silence)

Heero : Aishiteru…

(silence)

Duo : Aishiteru....Hee-chan...

L'ombre d'une hésitation se fit ressentir de la part du perfect soldier. Mais il ne dit mot, laissant l'Américain profiter de ces quelques moments qui leur restaient…

# # # # #

Lorsque le Français pénétra dans la cuisine, il eut la surprise d'y voir déjà le pilote de Nataku

Wufei : c'est aujourd'hui…

Il opina de la tête et se servit une tasse de café avant de s'installer à sa place.

Wufei : comment va Quatre ?

Trowa : il dort encore

Wufei : vous formez un beau petit couple tous les deux

Trowa : merci

(silence)

Trowa : que comptes-tu faire ?

Wufei, en secouant la tête : je ne sais pas encore. Je crois que je vais rester un moment ici. Duo ne reviendra pas sans Heero et Heero ne reviendra pas sans accomplir sa mission. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Kawa

Au l'appelle de son nom, le bébé panthère se mit à ronronner tout en remuant la queue.

Trowa : … on va rester avec toi

Wufei : ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Votre couple est encore fragile, vous avez besoin d'un peu de solitude. Et puis…. Zechs sera là, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

Aucune note de reproche de se dégageait du son de sa voix. C'était en toute connaissance de cause qu'il lui tenait ses propos.

Trowa : je vois que je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis. Seulement si tu as besoin de quoique se soit…

Wufei : ne t'en fais pas, je serais où appeler.

(silence)

Trowa : tu es sûr de vouloir t'occuper de Kawa ?

Wufei, en rigolant : qui veux-tu qui le fasse d'autre ? J'ai bien pu supporter un Maxwell, je pourrais bien en faire autant avec lui. Et puis tu imagines une panthère se baladant librement au sein de la grande société Winner ? ça ne le fait pas trop

Trowa : tu as peut-être raison

Wufei : bien sûr que j'ai raison

(silence)

Trowa : Wufei…. Merci pour tout…

(silence)

Wufei : tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour quoi que se soit, nous sommes amis, pas vrai ?

# # # # # #

Profitant que son compagnon était sous la douche, l'Américain sortit lever la boite aux lettres en sifflotant.

As : je ne savais pas que tu connaissais cet air…

Duo : As !!! Tu m'as fait peur

As : bah…

Duo : tu connais cette chanson ?

As : oui…. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre quand j'y pense… je croyais que c'était Heero qui avait écrit ses paroles….

Duo : Hee-chan ?

Le jeune homme lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de changer totalement de discussion.

As : tu es arrivé à lui faire boire l'antidote ?

Duo : ….

As : ???

Duo : c'est-à-dire que….

Le gardien écouta son interlocuteur attentivement et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine étonnée à la fin de son récit

As : vraiment ?

Duo : ben…. ;;

Heero : …. On peut savoir ce que vous faites dehors ?

As : 'jour Heero

Heero : hn…. (Trad. : tu es en retard)

As : il est toujours comme ça au réveil ?

Duo : à peu près ;;

As : je te plains vraiment…. Dire que lorsqu'il était petit…

Heero, regard TM Yui : As…..

As : d'accord, d'accord, je ne dis rien... n'empêche que tu étais si mignon… et…

Le jeune homme évita de justesse la balle qui lui était destinée. Celle-ci vint s'encastrer dans la petite barrière juste derrière eux

As : … susceptible…

Heero : … (trad. : …)

Duo : on allait déjeuner, tu veux prendre une tasse de caf ?

As : hum…. Oui j'veux bien

# # # # #

Un vent léger s'était à présent levé, jouant avec ses cheveux longs. Mains dans les poches, il regarda une dernière fois la tombe qui se trouvait devant lui avant d'y déposer un bouquet de roses bleus.

Zwey : je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être venu aujourd'hui

(silence)

Zwey : vous êtes un de ses amis ?

??? : on peut voir ça comme ça…

Le jeune homme déposa à son tour le bouquet qu'il avait apporté

Zwey : je peux vous poser une question ?

??? : bien sûr

Zwey : pourquoi bleu ?

(Silence)

??? : parce que c'était la couleur de ses yeux

Zwey, songeur : la couleur de ses yeux….

??? : c'est difficile à croire que l'on puisse craquer sur quelqu'un simplement en croisant son regard, non ?

Zwey : je ne pense pas… pour moi aussi ça a été le cas…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, contemplant les inscriptions qui étaient gravées devant eux.

??? : puis-je connaître votre nom ?

Zwey : Zwey, Zwey Ortance...

(silence)

Zwey : et vous êtes ?

(Silence)

??? : Mild…

(silence)

Mild : c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait autrefois...

Le jeune homme regarda son interlocuteur bouche-bée…

Zwey : vous êtes…

Un sourire… il ne savait le définir comme étant joyeux ou triste. Seul l'immensité d'un temps passé semblait s'y refléter tel le soleil le fait avec l'océan.

Mild : … j'ai été heureux de faire votre connaissance, Zwey…

Il était partit…sa silhouette c'était évanouie comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme… un fantôme n'existant dans ce monde que pour une seule et unique personne…

Le jeune homme arrangea le bouquet dans le vase. Le vent s'était arrêté de souffler, comme si le temps avait cessé de s'écouler. C'était peut-être le cas pour eux deux, les amants de la légende… ou plutôt….

# # # # # #

As prit le sac de son frère et alla le ranger dans le coffre pendant que ce dernier faisait ses adieux au dieu de la mort

Duo : tu promets de faire attention

Heero : ..hn (trad. : oui)

Duo : et tu n'oublieras pas d'attacher la peluche dans ton Gundam

Heero : hn.. (Trad. : oui)

Duo, les larmes aux yeux : même maintenant je n'arrive pas à t'arracher plus de trois mots…

Heero : Duo…

Duo, en essuyant ses larmes : je sais… Boys don't cry…

Heero : baka...

(silence)

Duo : tu ferais bien d'y aller à présent, avant que je change d'avis et que je ne te laisse pas partir

Le Japonais hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la voiture. C'est alors qu'il sentit deux bras l'encercler la taille

Duo : tu reviendras, hein ?

(silence)

Duo : on serra heureux tous les deux, tu verras…

Heero : ….

Duo : Heero ?

(Silence)

Heero : ...Yuu...

(Silence)

Heero : ... c'était mon véritable nom...

As : Heero !!!!

Heero : .. j'arrive

# # # # #

Des bruits de talons raisonnant dans le couloir. L'alerte était donnée. Relena Peacecraft n'allait pas tarder à se montrer.

Prenant le bébé panthère dans ses bras, l'Arabe alla se cacher derrière la télévision, tout en priant pour que l'animal se tienne tranquille.

Relena : bonjour

Trowa : ….

Wufei : 'jour

Sally : bonjour

Relena : ??? Tiens, Quatre n'est pas l ?

Wufei : on ne l'a pas encore vu aujourd'hui

Relena : oh…. Et Hilde

Tous : … _elle est encore en train de s'imaginer quelque chose_

Sally : non plus…

Relena, en faisant la moue : je vois que Duo et Heero ne sont pas là non plus

Tous : …

Relena : ce n'est rien. Si je suis venu vous voir c'est pour voir dire que la cérémonie officielle de la proclamation de la fin de la guerre aura lieu dans trois jours. Vous êtes bien sûr tous tenus d'y participer.

(silence)

Relena : faites-le savoir aux absents

Tournant les talons, elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue…

Hilde : vous avez entendu ?

Trowa : ..Oui..

Quatre : dans trois jours….

Wufei : c'est long et court à la fois…

(silence)

Sally : ça me fait une drôle d'impression de savoir que tout est réellement fini…

Hilde : moi aussi…

Le cri d'un Kawa affamé les ramena à la réalité

Quatre : voilà pour toi

Wufei : par Nataku, il mange autant que Maxwell

Quatre : Wufei ;;

Sally : à ce propos, il est où celui-l ? Je ne l'ai toujours pas examiné

Quatre : c'est-à-dire que….

Trowa, impassible : ils ne sont toujours pas revenus

Sally : QUOI !!!

Quatre : ;;

Hilde : et ça ne vous inquiète pas ?

Wufei : il a téléphoné hier, visiblement, il est encore en vie

Sally : …

(silence)

Hilde : je me demande lequel a dompté l'autre….

Quatre : tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ;;

Hilde :

Sally : je continue de penser que ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

Trowa : Heero s'est porté volontaire

Quatre : _euh volontaire_….

Sally : justement, c'est louche

Au même moment, le portable du chinois retentit. Sans prendre plus attention aux autres, il sortit par la fenêtre avant de décrocher.

Zechs : … y a de l'animation à ce que je vois

Wufei : ta sœur vient de nous annoncer la date de la cérémonie avant de partir en râlant

Zechs : pour ne pas changer

(silence)

Wufei : … tu es o ?

Zechs : … sur une place presque entièrement déserte dont la vue donne sur un port…

Port ? se pourrait-il que…

Zechs : dois-je t'y attendre ?

* * *

1 Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand Français) 


	15. Chapitre 14

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : révélations / attente / fin de la guerre / song fic …. L'histoire touche à sa fin.  
Couples : 3x4, 5x6, 6xZ

Note :  
_Italique_ : pensée des perso

* * *

**Zettai Aishitenai (1)******

**Chapitre 14**

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Il ne pouvait en être autrement lors du discours de proclamation officielle de la paix. Pourtant, seuls quelque uns savaient qu'elle n'était pas totalement terminée, qu'elle ne le serait que lorsqu'il aurait accompli sa mission…. Sa dernière mission…

Ne cherchant pas à cacher leur liaison, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers les places qui leur avaient été attribuée quand une voix les héla.

Quatre : Wufei !!! Zechs !!!

L'Arabe accourut vers eux, le visage radieux. Il avait de quoi, le Français l'avait demandé en mariage la veille.

Zechs : bonjour Quatre

Wufei : tiens, tu es seul ?

Quatre, en secouant la tête : il ne va pas tarder à arriver, il devait passer chercher Catherine à l'aéroport. Comment ça va, vous deux ?

Un petit cri se fit entendre, attirant immédiatement leur attention

Quatre : oups.. Je ne t'avais pas vu, Kawa !!!

Kawa :

Zechs : il a absolument tenu à venir, alors on l'a prit avec

Wufei : tu le vois rester seul dans l'appartement toute la journée ?

Tous : …

(silence)

Tous : naaaannn !!!

Catherine : les garçons !!!!

Au son de la voix, la panthère bondit hors de son panier pour se précipiter dans les bras de la jeune femme

Trowa : ??? Vous l'avez pris avec ?

Wufei, en haussant les épaules : pas le choix

Catherine : Hilde et Sally sont déjà l ?

Zechs : aucune idée, on vient d'arriver

Trowa : je me demande pourquoi notre présence est obligatoire…

Quatre : Trowa ;;

Trowa : …

Catherine : vous avez reçu des nouvelles de Duo ?

Wufei, en secouant négativement la tête : aucune

Quatre : ça devient inquiétant….

Wufei : si ça se trouve, il est enterré quelque part dans un bois

Trowa : ça ne m'étonnerait pas

Quatre : ;;

Catherine : vous avez une haute opinion de lui

Wufei : pas de lui, de Heero… y a pas que nous d'ailleurs…

Tout en disant cela, il pointa le médecin qui venait dans leur direction, en proie à une colère noire

Sally : où sont-ils ?

Wufei : qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Quatre : calmes-toi, Sally

Sally : non, non, non. Ça va faire deux semaines que je dois l'examiner et presque autant qu'ils ont pris la poudre d'escampette. J'ai même été me renseigner auprès de J pour voir s'y ne les avaient pas envoyés en mission secrète

A ces mots, les quatre G-Boys se crispèrent

Zechs : et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Sally : qu'ils devaient être en train de se bécoter quelque part dans un coin. Nan mais vous vous rendez compte ?

De l'inquiétude la plus totale, ils passèrent à une crise de rire. De tels propos de la part du professeur était des plus inattendue, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait le personnage

Sally : rigolez, rigolez. En attendant, il a peut-être développé une pneumonie ou dieu sait quoi

Wufei : bah… tout au plus on sera obligé d'acheter un bouquet pour sa tombe

Quatre : Wufei ;;

Trowa : si on piquait ceux qui sont au manoir, ça ne serait pas plus économique

Quatre : Zechs, fais quelque chose ;;

Catherine : qui est-ce ?

Tous : …… ?

Catherine : le beau brun qui parle avec G. vous le connaissez ?

Wufei : pas du tout et toi ?

Quatre : non plus

Trowa : … connais pas

Regardant tout autour d'elle, la jeune femme put constater qu'ils étaient pas les seuls à se poser la question. L'ambassadrice de la paix le fixait d'un regard complètement niais tandis que de part et d'autres des chuchotements et des rumeurs allaient bon train.

Catherine, en soupirant : j'aimerais bien faire sa connaissance

Sally : il y a pas que toi

Zechs, en rigolant : il est déjà pris

Wufei, jaloux : comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de lui répliquer quoi que se soit, le jeune homme avançait à sa rencontre. Il en fit donc de même, pour éviter toute confrontation directe.

Zwey : je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer si vite à nouveau

Zechs : moi non plus… mais cela aura permis de confirmer mes suppositions, vous êtes le fils du professeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Zwey, avec un sourire : autant que vous êtes l'héritier Peacecraft

Zechs : je vous que vous avez mené vos recherches

Zwey : à vrai dire, j'ai été aidé par la chance

Disant cela, il sortit un petit médaillon de sa poche et l'ouvrit.

Zechs : je vois…

(silence)

Zwey : on peut se tutoyer ?

Zechs : mais très certainement

Zwey : merci beaucoup, je n'aime pas tellement le contact impersonnel

Zechs : moi non plus à vrai dire

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire de concert avant d'échanger quelques banalités sous le regard suspicieux du chinois

Zwey : hum… il est fort jaloux, ton copain

Zechs : je ne lui ai pas dit qui s'était, alors il est sur ses gardes

Zwey : …je peux le constater

(silence)

Zechs : .. Tu as eu des nouvelles ?

Zwey, en secouant la tête : aucune. Je me suis renseigné auprès du laboratoire mais il semblerait qu'ils aient perdu tout contact depuis deux jours

Zechs : …

Zwey : il faut que j'y aille à présent. J'ai été très heureux de te revoir

Zechs : tu ne restes pas pour la cérémonie ?

Zwey : non, je préfère éviter ce genre de réunion mondain. J'étais juste venu remettre mon rapport à mon père…

Zechs : je vois….

Zwey : nous nous reverrons sûrement

Zechs : c'est fort probable

Zwey : oh !! J'avais failli oublier. Duo m'a remis ceci pour ses amis. A bientôt…

Saluant les pilotes restés à l'écart, il s'en alla dans la direction opposée aux festivités. Le blond contempla un instant sa silhouette avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Wufei : …

Sally : il est jaloux

Catherine : qui le serait pas…

Quatre : c'est vrai qu'il est beau garçon

Trowa : …

Quatre : oups…. ;;

Sally : on peut savoir qui c'est ?

Zechs : hum… une vague connaissance

Trowa : on dirait pas

Quatre : ne l'enfonce pas, Trowa ;;

Enlevant le bébé panthère des bras du chinois, il mit lui remit la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Devant le regard interrogateur de son amant, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de s'éloigner un peu plus loin.

Quatre : ??? C'est quoi ?

Wufei : …. Je ne sais pas….

Intrigué, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et ne put retenir ses larmes en reconnaissant l'écriture. Se sentant de trop, les jeunes femmes s'éclipsèrent à leur tour.

Wufei : c'est de Duo...

Se penchant pas dessus son épaule, le Français ne put que le constater.

Trowa : … elle date d'il y a quatre jours

Quatre : elle raconte quoi ?

Wufei : attends, je vais te la lire

_« Salut à vous tous !!_

_Si vous recevez cette lettre, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas assister à la cérémonie en votre compagnie. Cependant, je compte sur vous pur tout me raconter (n'oubliez pas de laisser Kawa manger Relena, il en meurt d'envie)._

_J'espère que vous êtes en pleine forme et que Quatre et Trowa se soient enfin maqué ensemble car ça commence à faire long entre ces deux-là… (A ce propos, c'est vrai que Wufei en pince pour Zechs ?)_

_De notre côté, tout va bien. J'ai récupéré ma forme légendaire et je peux à nouveau harceler Hee-chan qui passe son temps sur son maudit portable (je devrais le jeter par la fenêtre). Pour le moment, on habite une jolie petite maison à la campagne, loin de toute civilisation et surtout de marchand de pizza. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, j'ai trouvé un marchand qui en livrait à domicile._

_Ah vi, on est p'tete parti un peu sans prévenir…. C'était une de mes idées, Hee-chan n'a fait que me poursuivre alors dites Sally d'arrêter de le maudire, ça serait sympa._

_Bon, je vous laisse, je dois encore préparer le souper._

_Bisous à tous_

_Duo »_

Après la lecture, tous restèrent silencieux, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre ses nouvelles. Ils étaient à la fois soulagés et inquiets.

Wufei : … il ne changera jamais…

Trowa : faut croire…

(silence)

Quatre : … revenez-nous vite….

# # # # #

Debout devant la grande porte vitrée, l'Américain fixait un point à l'horizon. Derrière lui, un tas de papiers éparpillés un peu partout par terre. Il avait à ses pieds une partie de la vérité qu'il avait tant cherché, une vérité qui lui faisait mal, une vérité qui lui déchirait l'âme. Comment avait-il fait pour supporter tout ça ?

A présent, il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que ressentait As. devoir sacrifier son propre frère pour le bien des colonies…

La vie de Heero n'avait été faite que de trahisons et de désillusion. Trahison d'une mère, ne rêvant que de gloire et de prestige ; illusion d'une famille heureuse alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit replié sur lui.

Page après page, le dieu de la mort découvrait avec horreur les manipulations génétiques dont le Japonais avait été victime. Oz faisait office d'enfant de cœur à côté des atrocités que sa mère perpétrait sur lui.

Un mariage arrangé lui avait momentanément sauvé la vie un peu avant que la guerre ne prenne une ampleur phénoménale. Pour ce qui est du reste… il se serait cru dans une épopée fantastique : mort du père, As pratiquant une mort cérébrale de son frère afin de faire échapper son corps loin des regards d'Oz, la naissance du soldat parfait, l'exécution de la mère par les deux frères…

Tout cela semblait si irréel pourtant… pourtant cela expliquait tant de choses…

S'il devait jamais revenir, il ne lui en voudrait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après ce qu'il avait découvert. Certes, cela lui briserait le cœur mais d'un autre côté, le Japonais ne méritait-il pas le repos auquel il aspirait tant ?

Le pilote se demandait s'il avait le droit de maintenir en vie quelqu'un qui ne le désirait pas vraiment…

_« s'il ne peut pas t'aimer, c'est tout simplement parce … »_

….Quelqu'un qui, au fond de lui,…

_« …qu'un mort ne ressent pas de sentiments… »_

Etait déjà mort…

L'Américain posa son regard sur le petit flacon vide qui se trouvait sur la commode. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser de superfluges, le pilote l'avait avalé sans poser de question, sans rien lui demander.

Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à As, ce dernier l'avait dévisagé d'un air étonné avant de lui sourire.

_« C'est qu'il a confiance en toi »_

confiance en lui…

C'est ce qui lui faisait garder espoir, c'est ce qui le poussait à l'attendre jour après jour, derrière cette grande fenêtre…

S'il ne revenait pas, il ne lui en voudrait pas, il se l'était promis. Par contre, il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas et finirait par le rejoindre.

S'il ne revenait pas…. Non, il reviendrait. Il lui avait promis. Ils se l'étaient promis.

Il reviendrait tel qu'il était partit. Le Japonais viendrait lui rendre la peluche qu'il lui avait prêtée et en échange, il lui rendrait sa bague.

Ils se l'étaient promis…

Une promesse telle que celle des deux garçons de l'histoire… une fin comme celle des contes de fée… les contes de fées finissent toujours bien… il suffisait d'y croire suffisamment pour cela.

Il y croirait pour deux…

Dehors, la pluie s'abattait telle une mer déchaînée, dansant au milieu de la foudre comme les démons le feraient autour d'un feu. Il en était ainsi depuis deux jours déjà… combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Il ne se posait pas la question. De toute façon, il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire : attendre.

Après une discussion avec le fils de son professeur, il avait demandé à rester ici. Pas que cela ne lui fasse pas plaisir de les retrouver seulement… il avait l'impression qu'être avec les autres pilotes le feraient s'enfoncer dans une dépression encore plus grande que celle dont il était victime pour l'instant.

_« Cette chanson-là, tu ne l'entendras pas tout de suite  
Mais soit certaine qu'elle te rattrapera  
Quel que soit l'endroit de ta fuite, tu la prendras pour toi  
Cette chanson, cette chanson, cette chanson-l___

_Cette chanson-là remontera nos années passées  
Ce temps hélas qu'on ne retrouve pas  
Tu l'entendras en plein oubli, trois minutes dans ta vie  
Cette chanson, cette chanson, cette chanson-l___

_Elle te racontera ma lettre, celle que je ne t'ai pas envoyée  
Parce qu'une lettre ne dit jamais  
Ce qu'on ressent comme on voudrait  
C'est pour ça que j'ai fais  
Cette chanson, cette chanson, cette chanson-l___

_Cette chanson-là, elle fera naître une émotion  
Bonheur que tu n'as jamais ressenti  
Il y a une vie après ta vie, c'est tout ce qu'elle t'aura dit  
Cette chanson, cette chanson, cette chanson-l___

_Cette chanson-là, tu ne la comprendras pas tout de suite  
Elle aura l'air de ne pas parler de toi  
Une histoire d'amour non écrite, une fin qui n'en est pas  
Cette chanson, cette chanson, cette chanson-l___

_Une histoire d'amour non écrite, une fin qui n'en est pas  
Cette chanson, cette chanson, cette chanson-l___

_Une histoire d'amour non écrite, une fin qui ne finit pas  
Cette chanson, cette chanson, cette chanson-l »2_

Le jeune homme jeta un œil à son frère qui s'afférait à couper le système de sécurité de l'enceinte.

As : depuis quand tu aimes ce genre de chanson

Heero, regard TM Yui : ....

As : …. (Trad. : considère que je n'ai rien dit)

Heero : ça y est, la porte est verrouillée

(silence)

Heero : fais-moi penser, si on en ressort vivant, à remercier ce baka pour m'avoir casser les pieds avec ces stupides paroles

La chanson couvrait exactement le temps avant le déclenchement, par le système zéro, de la procédure d'autodestruction. Avec ça, ils venaient d'accomplir la moitié de leur mission.

Rampant à travers les conduits d'aérations, ils se dirigèrent vers leur Gundam respectif. Il ne leur restait que très peu de temps avant que l'ordinateur ne détecte leur présence. S'il arrivait aux Mobil avant, ils avaient une petite chance de…

« Alerte, Alerte !!! Des Intrus ont été détectés dans la zone 5D. Il s'agit de Mobil de type Gundam…. »

As : Aie !!!

Se précipitant, les deux frères arrivèrent juste à temps dans leur appareil pour parer le premier assaut des Taurus.

Le combat pouvait réellement commencer.

# # # # #

Une main sur la vitre, le regard perdu dans l'immensité qui s'offrait à lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit sinon il finirait dans un état de déprime profond, un type tout juste bon pour l'asile.

Machinalement, il fit tourner la bague autour de son doigt. En y regardant de plus près, il avait pu y déchirer des initiales.

Y M

Comme pour Yuu et Mild…

Ainsi, il avait vraiment exister…

Intérieurement, il enviait le privilège qu'avait ce Mild. Il avait obtenu quelque chose que lui n'aurait jamais. Mais d'un autre côté…. C'était grâce à lui qu'ils s'étaient rencontr

Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais fait la connaissance du soldat parfait…

Sans lui, il serait mort, lui aussi…

Duo : c'est ce qui s'appelle l'ironie du sort…

Etait-ce bien ou mal ? Il se posait encore la question lorsqu'il se plongea dans le congélateur à la recherche d'une quelconque nourriture capable de lui caler l'estomac, tout en chantonnant cet air que le Japonais détestait tant. Jamais les paroles ne lui avait paru prendre un sens si véridique qu'en ce moment.

_« Cette chanson-là, elle fera naître une émotion  
Bonheur que tu n'as jamais ressenti  
Il y a une vie après ta vie, c'est tout ce qu'elle t'aura dit  
Cette chanson, cette chanson, cette chanson-l »_

Un petit objet qui se balance de gauche à droite. C'est un porte-bonheur fait à la main. Un petit Gundam miniature représentant la mort, un petit ange gardien.

Dans une lumière blanche, les deux appareils se foncèrent l'un dans l'autre, provoquant une série d'explosions. Lorsque celles-ci s'arrêtent, ils avaient disparus. Seuls restaient sur le sol, leurs deux épées thermiques.

Ordinateur : … plus aucune trace de l'ennemi…

(silence)

Ordinateur : ennemi complètement détruit…

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu……………

* * *

1 Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand Français) 

2 Paroles de Michel Sardou « Cette chanson-l »


	16. Epilogue 1

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : épilogue drama… euh happy end ;; (mouarf… j'espère que vous me croyez pas)  
Couples : y en a mais de façon…. Sous-entendu. Laissons place à la tragé… euh… à l'épilogue

Note :  
_Italique_ : pensée des perso / flash back

Commentaires de l'auteur : ceci est le résultat d'un travail intensif à plus de trois heures du matin. L'auteur décline toute responsabilité concernant les séquelles que peut occasionner la lecture de ce chapitre

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : dans ce cas, voici les deux premières fin de cette histoires (et vi, c'est déjà l'épilogue). Une fin « inédite » sera ajoutée la semaine prochaine (dès que je l'aurais retapé). Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant surtout que c'est l'une de mes préférés aussi mdr.

Kaorulabelle : mais nan, rassures-toi, tu auras droit à 3 épilogues !! Voici déjà les 2 premiers !!

Yami-Rose1 : vi, Heero n'est autre que Yuu et c'était bien à Mild qu'il disait adieu (ils n'ont vraiment pas eu de chance tout les deux). Pour la fin, je te laisse choisir celle qui te plait le mieux… il y en aura 3. je publie les 2 premières là et la suivante sera la semaine prochaine (manque de temps pour la corriger)

Loreilaï Yuy : pour la fin, je ne suis pas arrivée à me décider donc il y en aura 3 (c'est bizarre, je sais mais j'avais 3 idées en tête). La chanson est presque dans son intégralité dans ce chapitre.

Angel'Eyes : hum… ben… hum… c'est la fin se fait toute petite enfin pas totalement car il y a 3 épilogues (j'ai vaguement l'impression de me répéter).

Yohina : euh… bah… je crois que tu trouveras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ces chapitres, ce qui t'éviteras de me tuer avant de l'avoir lu….

* * *

**Zettai Aishitenai 1******

**Epilogue**

Un mois venait de s'écouler. On était déjà fin de l'automne.

Ne pouvant continuer les cours à cause du retard qu'il avait accumulé, le dieu de la mort était devenu laborantin auprès de Zwey. Le soir, il complétait sa formation par des cours en informatique. Ce qui lui avait fallu bien des reproches de la part de son ami.

Zwey : tu travailles trop. Penses à te reposer

Se reposer… le brun secoua négativement la tête et s'afféra à l'analyse d'une nouvelle particule.

Il suffisait qu'il se retrouve seul sans rien à faire pour que ses anciens démons viennent le hanter. Pour empêcher cela, il n'avait trouvé qu'une seule solution : se plonger corps et âme dans le travail, dans l'espoir de parvenir à oublier ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu la peine qui lui déchirait le cœur.

Il n'avait toujours pas revu ses anciens camarades. Il ne se sentait toujours pas de taille à affronter leur regard. Cependant, il avait fait l'effort d'envoyer deux mails au chinois. Ce dernier avait transmis le message aux autres, tentant de les rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

L'espoir de revoir Heero un jour s'amenuisait peut à peu. Même le laboratoire de L1 ne pouvait rien y faire.

Une expédition serait envoyée la semaine prochaine sur le satellite afin de constater si la mission était un échec ou pas.

Il s'était porté volontaire.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Zwey s'était insurgé en apprenant cela mais il n'avait pas la force de le retenir. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait.

On avait trouvé un remède pour sa maladie mais il avait plus que probablement perdu la vie….

Tout ce qui restait à espérer c'est que l'on puisse mettre la main sur leur corps pour que l'on puisse leur accorder une dernière demeure.

Eike : … Duo ? Il y a quelqu'un qui désirerait te rencontrer

Suivant l'homme d'affaire, il pénétra dans la cafétéria où un homme en blouse blanche l'attendait

??? : Vous êtes Duo Maxwell ?

Duo : et vous êtes ?

??? : professeur Yui

(silence)

Yui : mes hommes viennent de découvrir ceci, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez y jeter un œil en premier

L'ancien pilote prit la petite boite que lui tendait son vis-à-vis en tremblant. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son contenu.

Lentement, un filet de larmes s'écoula le long de sa joue. Il avait espéré que…

Yui : … je ne comprendrais que trop bien si vous refusiez de participer à l'expédition

Malgré la peine qui lui en coûtait, le shinigami secoua négativement la tête

Duo : il faudrait que…

Yui : je comprends…

(silence)

Yui : une navette partira dans une heure. Je vous y attendrais

(silence)

Yui : … toutes mes condoléances

Ainsi son attente venait de prendre fin… il ne reviendrait pas… il ne reviendrait jamais…

Prenant son portable, il composa le numéro de la demeure qu'occupait le Chinois. Il n'avait pas le courage de contacter quelqu'un d'autre, ni la force non plus.

Wufei : all ?

(silence)

Duo : … il ne reviendra pas

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'ajouter autre chose, le pilote de Nataku comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

Duo : … je vais aller le chercher. Ma navette par dans une heure

(silence)

Wufei : veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ?

(silence)

Duo : ça ne sera pas nécessaire… je voudrais seulement que….

Wufei : … je m'occuperais de tout

(silence)

Duo : … merci

Raccrochant le combiné, il retourna dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué et rangea ses affaires. Il ne prendrait rien avec, il n'en aurait pas utilité. Fouillant dans le tiroir, il en retira une lettre qu'il mit en évidence sur le bureau avant de partir.

Sur le coin de celui-ci, une boite à musique jouait un air qu'il avait enregistré quelques semaines auparavant. Ce même air qui avait veillé sur lui lors de ces missions.

_« Dors mon ange, dors_

_Laisses-toi guider dans le sommeil_

_Par les paroles qui sont miennes_

_Dors mon ange, dors_

_Partages les bras de Morphée,_

_N'aies crainte, je serais à tes côtés_

_Qu'importe la distance qui nous sépare_

_Je serais toujours près de toi_

_Te surveillant de mes regards _

_Te guidant pas à pas_

_Laisses-moi t'enlever cette souffrance_

_Qui te ronge de l'intérieur_

_Car mon nom est délivrance_

_Je mettrais un terme à ta douleur_

_Dors mon ange, dors_

_Que la nuit efface tes blessures_

_Et te rende ton esprit pur_

_Dors mon ange, dors_

_Profites de ces quelques instants_

_Tant qu'il est encore temps_

_Ce soir sera mon dernier combat_

_Notre dernière fois_

_Ne soit pas triste, ne pleure pas_

_Car tant que tu crois en moi, _

_Je continuerais à vivre, au plus profond de toi… »_

Tout le petit village était en émoi. Aujourd'hui était jour de deuil ici mais aussi sur l'ensemble de la Terre et des colonies.

Dans moins d'un quart d'heure aurait lieu les obsèques de deux des principaux instigateurs de la paix.

Conformément aux dernières volontés de ceux-ci, ils seraient enterrés ici, à Ethan.

Ici parce que c'était là où ils s'étaient promis de se rejoindre…

Ici, parce que c'était l'endroit qui leur correspondait le plus.

Alors que les chevaux de traits faisaient leur apparition, tirant derrière eux les deux cercueils en chêne, l'ensemble des villageois se retira.

Cela devait rester des funérailles intimes. C'est ce qu'ils auraient souhaiter.

Même l'ambassadrice de la paix n'avait pas été autorisée à y assister. Seuls demeuraient les anciens pilotes et professeurs de même que le prêtre.

Cloué dans son fauteuil roulant, As assistait à la scène dans un état second. Il venait de perdre son frère pour la deuxième fois.

Dans sa tête il revoyait encore ses images. Les Taurus fonçant sur eux, leurs épées tombant sur le sol, l'éjection de Heero pour permettre aux Gundam de fusionner ensemble et de le protéger.

_« S'il y en a un d'entre-nous qui doit survivre autant que ce soit toi…. Je sais que Duo serait d'accord avec moi… »_

As : baka… pourquoi tu as fait ça ?….

Derrière lui, Quatre ne pleurait plus. Il n'avait pas assez de larmes pour cacher son chagrin. Réfugié dans les bras de son époux, il regardait ces hommes emporter les cercueils à l'intérieur de la maison et en ressortir au bout de quelques instants.

Une fois le serment du prêtre terminé, celui-ci lança un regard à l'assistance. Le même regard qu'il y a dix ans…

Tel un automate, As poussa son fauteuil et s'arrêta à la hauteur de l'héritier Peacecraft.

_« Il était une fois un petit garçon de quatre ans qui vivait en compagnie de ses parents et de son frère dans une petite maison à la campagne…. »_

As : est-ce que tu connais la légende de Miris ?

_«… Il y avait une colline au sommet de laquelle se trouvait un arbre. Cet arbre portait le nom de Miris…. »_

Le jeune homme opina de la tête et s'accroupit devant lui avant de lui tendre la main

_« …Une légende voulait que si deux personnes faisaient un vœu au pied de celui-ci et qu'ils s'y retrouvaient un an après jour pour jour, leur vœu le plus cher se verrait exaucer… »_

A celle-ci, y figurait une bague en or, ornée d'étrange symbole

_« …C'est ainsi que Yuu et Mild firent connaissance… »_

un sourire étira alors les lèvres fines du japonais… ce dernier tendit les bras vers son vis-à-vis qui l'emmena loin de son fauteuil

_«…. Alors que les premiers rayons de soleil pointaient à l'horizon, Mild lui fit la promesse suivante : dans un an, jour pour jour, il reviendrait sous cet arbre et l'épouserait. De son côté, Yuu fit le serment de l'y attendre quoiqu'il arrive…. »_

Fouillant dans sa poche, Zechs en sortit un briquet qu'il confia au jeune homme. Ce dernier le garda un instant en main avant de l'allumer et de le jeter à terre. En un instant, l'ensemble prit feu.

_« …Lorsque Mild y revint un an après avec son père et le prêtre charger de le marier, tout n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine… tout ce qu'il avait connu n'existait plus…. »_

C'est alors que le Chinois comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. La personne à laquelle son ami tenait le plus…

_« …Il voulut faire demi-tour lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette sur la colline… »_

…N'était autre que le soldat parfait…

_« …Yuu l'y attendait…. »_

Si la vie ne l'avait pas épargné, elle avait été encore plus cruelle avec ces deux hommes. Aimé pour mieux perdre ensuite, se retrouver pour mieux se séparer… Tel avait été leur destin

_« ….Ils s'échangèrent alors un long regard. Mild comprit alors que seule la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite l'avait maintenu en vie jusque là…. »_

As : Que se passe-t-il déjà à la fin ?

Zechs : leur vœu s'était vu exaucé.

_« …Et au coucher du soleil, Yuu rendit l'âme dans les bras de celui qui était devenu son époux… »_

Zechs : j'espère qu'ils trouveront tout deux la paix…

**FIN**

* * *

1 Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand Français) 


	17. Epilogue 2

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : épilogue qui finit bien….  
Couples : AxZ, 1x2

Note :  
Parenthèse : décodeur spécial perfect soldier que seul un Maxwell peut comprendre

Note spéciale de l'auteur : ce chapitre n'a vu le jour que suite à une réclamation de la part d'une certaine Mimi Yui à qui trouvait que mon premier épilogue se terminait trop mal pour mes couples fétiches. Après avoir plancher quelques nuits, voici donc la version Happy end… j'espère que cela lui plaira et que ça l'incitera à écrire la suite de Terre de l'Ouest

* * *

**Zettai Aishitenai 1**

**Epilogue (bis)**

Comme chaque soir après avoir pris sa douche, le dieu de la mort descendait au salon pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière la porte vitrée du balcon. Il était un peu plus de deux heures quart. Une heure à laquelle les gens raisonnables s'étaient déjà endormis… mais il ne l'était pas.

D'un geste, il enleva la buée qui venait de se former devant lui. Il pleuvait toujours. comme se fut le cas la semaine dernière et fin de la semaine d'avant aussi. A croire que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses prunelles améthyste. Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir de les revoir vivant se réduisait. Pourtant, lui, l'attendait toujours.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'appeler ses amis à l'exception de Wufei et encore, il ne s'agissait que de l'envoi de deux mails pour confirmer qu'ils allaient tous les deux très bien.

Tous les deux… dire qu'il ne savait même pas si le Japonais était toujours en vie…

Il avait appris par son mentor que Quatre et Trowa allaient très prochainement se marier. Il était très content pour eux, ça lui faisait plaisir d'apprendre qu'au moins deux d'entre eux vivrait heureux.

Quant au chinois, il s'était plus ou moins mis en ménage avec Zechs et gardait Kawa jusqu'à son retour.

Kawa… c'est comme cela qu'il avait baptisé la panthère qu'il avait trouvée dans un bois au retour d'une de ses missions. Sans trop réfléchir, il l'avait prise avec lui au manoir et l'avait élevé dans le fond du jardin avec l'aide du Français. Dès le premier regard, il avait été envoûté par les yeux de celui-ci. Peut-être parce qu'il lui rappelait d'autres semblable ?

Quittant l'endroit où il se trouvait, il se dirigea vers la cuisine lorsqu'un mouvement dehors attira son attention. Intrigué, il fixa, cœur battant, un point dans la nuit.

Le temps s'écoula avec une effroyable lenteur, manquant plusieurs fois de lui faire faire une attaque. Et ce fut presque le cas lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette qui s'avançait dans sa direction.

Ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler des chaussures ou une veste, l'Américain se précipita à sa rencontre, courant comme un fou sous la pluie battante, priant le ciel pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas là d'un rêve.

Le hacker eut juste le temps de relever la tête avant de se retrouver plaqué au sol par une boule brune qui scandait son nom en pleurant.

Duo : Hee-chan !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un instant… un court instant, il fut tenter de le repousser et lui faire la morale pour son attitude d'enfant gâté. Mais, se rappelant tout ce que ce dernier avait dû endurer pendant son absence, il y renonça.

Avec douceur, il remit en place une mèche rebelle de son vis-à-vis.

Heero : … Tadaima…

(silence)

Duo : Okaeri nasai…

# # # # #

Le fils du professeur G raccrocha le téléphone et vint se blottir dans les bras de celui qui était devenu officiellement son fiancé.

As : alors, qu'a-t-il dit ?

Zwey : que j'étais complètement fou mais il paraît que c'est de famille

(silence)

Zwey : tu crois que ça ira pour eux deux ?

As : il aura besoin de beaucoup de temps pour que ses blessures se cicatrise complètement mais je ne doute pas une seule seconde de lui… après tout, il lui a quand même dit presque toute la vérit

(silence)

As : ils méritent d'être heureux….

Le chercheur lui adressa son plus beau sourire pour lui signifier qu'il pensait la même chose que lui. La guerre n'avait épargné aucun d'entre eux. Jour après jour, elle leur avait apporté leur lot de désolation, de peine, de souffrance…

Il repensa à l'étrange destin de ses deux frères qui n'auraient jamais dû exister et qui en même temps venaient de rétablir la paix. De leur douleur était né une nouvelle ère.

Il était fort probable que cela engendre quelques quiproquos par la suite, il pensait surtout au mariage du cadet avec l'héritier Peacecraft. Mais pour le moment, le temps était à l'oubli…

Zwey : tu veux que je t'égalise tes cheveux ?

L'intéressé tira sur une des mèches qui se trouvait devant lui. La seule séquelle visible de sa mission était bien sa longue chevelure qui s'était vu raccourcir d'une vingtaine de centimètres au moins

As, en faisant la moue : j'ai pas trop le choix

Cela lui ferait ressembler encore davantage à son frère… autant dire qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à croiser les mais de ces derniers, surtout que l'effet de sa coloration avait complètement disparut à présent.

Il posa son regard sur son compagnon. Ce dernier affichait un visage radieux. Il ne saurait dire si c'était l'effet de son retour ou bien sa demande en mariage qui l'avait mis dans cette état. Toujours est-il que de le voir comme ça le rendait heureux aussi. son bonheur comptait avant tout à présent….

# # # # #

Il était rentré depuis un peu plus d'une heure et le dieu de la mort de l'avait pas quitté un seul instant des yeux. Il peut comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'en vole, qu'il ne soit qu'un mirage. Cela l'amusait de voir les regards furtifs qu'il lui lançait alors qu'il croyait qu'il ne le voyait pas.

Heero : Duo… je vais bien….

Duo : mais … je….

(silence)

Heero : … viens ici

S'écartant quelque peu, le japonais lui fit une petite place dans son lit avant de l'attirer à lui et de placer sa tête tout contre sa poitrine.

L'américain se détendit quelque peu en entendant les battements réguliers de son cœur.

Duo : c'est vraiment toi ? Ce n'est pas un rêve, hein ?

(Silence)

Heero : baka..

Cette fois, plus de doute possible. Il s'agissait bien de son soldat parfait à lui. Décider à profiter de la situation dans laquelle il était, le dieu de la mort le regarda avec un sourire avant de lui sauter dans les bras, les propulsant tous les deux par terre.

Assis à califourchon au-dessus du japonais, il s'attira les foudres de ce dernier, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler la fois où Relena les avait découverts dans la même position.

Lentement, il se rapprocha de son partenaire et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. La proximité de leurs deux corps lui faisait perdre peu à peu toute sa maîtrise. Seulement, il savait que pour le moment, son amour n'était pas réciproque, qu'il faudrait encore beaucoup de temps pour cela. Dans ce cas, avait-il le droit d'exiger une quelconque affection de sa part ?

De son côté, le hacker ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans pareille situation avant. Il se doutait bien de ce que l'Américain attendait de lui, ce qui était des plus normal lorsqu'on savait les sentiments qui lui portaient. Seulement pouvait-il le lui donner ?

La seule pensée d'être enfermé seul avec un homme l'horripilait. Qu'un homme puisse le désirer ou même le toucher de dégoûtait par-dessus tout. Faire sa vie avec un homme, il ne l'imaginait même pas. pourtant…

Pourtant il avait laissé le shinigami s'approcher de lui en toute connaissance de cause. Il lui avait laissé déclarer son amour, amour qui pourrait ne pas être réciproque. Il l'avait laissé dormir avec lui l'espace d'une nuit. Maintenant, il l'avait laissé l'embrasser. Le laisserait-il partager sa vie ?

Jamais il n'avait été aussi loin avec lui qu'avec une autre personne. La simple pensée qu'il pouvait souffrir à cause de lui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Etait-ce la conséquence pour avoir passé tout ce temps ensemble ?

Partager la vie d'un homme… en est-il réellement capable…. Il ne le pensait pas. Il détestait trop les personnes de son sexe pour cela. Pourtant…

Lorsque le shinigami s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, prolongeant leur baiser, il ne fit absolument rien pour le repousser, laissant sa langue s'immiscer en lui pour un baiser des plus passionné auquel il répondit timidement

…pourtant… il était prêt à faire une exception pour lui… lui qui lui l'avait attendu patiemment tout ce temps…

Leurs mains se nouèrent comme pour ne former plus qu'une, comme pour ne former qu'un seul être.

L'Américain ne voulait pas aller trop loin pour une première fois, même s'il savait que son compagnon le lui refuserait pas, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'imprégnèrent du silence qui les entouraient, savourant chaque instant de cette tranquillité

Duo : Hee-chan ?

Heero : hn ? (trad : oui ?)

Duo : cette maison...

Heero : elle est à moi…

Duo : ….C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait….

(Silence)

Duo : Hee-chan ?

Heero : hn ? (Trad. : oui ?)

Duo : ça te dérange qu'on adopte un bébé panthère ?

…. Un soldat parfait et un shinigami… un couple des plus étranges pour un résultat inespéré et inexpliqué. La vie réserve parfois bien des surprises et bien des chamboulements. Si la guerre les as privés de tout, elle leur a aussi tout donné. La paix, quant à elle, leur offre l'espoir d'un futur à deux sous de meilleur hospice…

FIN

* * *

1 Traduction : « I will never love you » (Je sais, c'est de l'anglais mais ça sonnait mieux quand Français) 


	18. Epilogue 3 Ending Melody : Miris

Saga : Zettai Aishitenai  
Titre : Ending Melody : Miris  
Auteur : Sephy  
Genre : Song / Drama / POV alterné / 3ième et dernier épilogue !!!  
Couple(s) : As x Zwey / Heero x Duo / Yuu x Mild / Trowa x Quatre  
Disclaimer : l'histoire, les caractères des personnages, la légende et les paroles de la chanson m'appartiennent de plein droit !! Donc je défends qui que se soit de se les approprier sous peine de se retrouver six pieds sous terre !! (J'ai été clair ?)

Dédicace : gros bisous à Yami-Rose. Voici la « vrai » fin de Zettai. En espérant qu'elle te plaira autant que la précédente.

Et un gros merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont soutenu pendant cette histoire. Sans vous, il n'y aurait jamais eu cette fin… spéciale ? mdr Bisous !!

Notes de l'auteur :  
Attention !! Présence de nombreux POV alternés dans ce chapitre !!

**Blabla :** paroles de As sauf pour les 3 derniers paragraphes paroles de Mild (dsl, à l'origine j'avais mis des couleurs mais bon... dans le pire des cas, laissez-moi votre mail et je vous envoie une version word)  
_Blabla_ : paroles de Yuu  
Blabla (centré) : paroles de la chanson tout droit copyrighté moi !!!!

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : voici la troisième fin… qui n'est autre qu'un mélange (enfin…. Tout est relatif) entre les deux autres. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !!

Miss Faust : moi aussi, j'apprécie beaucoup la version drama. Mais bon, il en faut pour tout les goûts… quoique j'ai presque fait pire avec ce troisième épilogue… cruelle ? moi ? mais non….

Yami-Rose1 : je suis en retard !! gomen nasai !!! mais j'avais vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire cette fin avant….

ShinOyasumi : oh !! une revenante !!! Juste à temps pour le dernier épilogue de Zettai… tu auras donc le choix concernant cette fin que tu redoutes tant !!

Loreilaï Yuy : oh !! une revenante !! comment vas-tu ? Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le premier épilogue et j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce dernier

* * *

**Zettai Aishitenai**

**Ending Melody  
****Miris**

* * *

**L'histoire que vous avez lue aurait pu faire figure de légende ou encore de conte de fée à caractère tragique. Seulement, ce n'est pas le cas…**

**Peut-être parce que je l'ai vécu comme tant d'autre comme une sorte de point de non-retour, je n'en sais rien…**

**Tout ce que je peux vous affirmer c'est que, malgré la douleur et la peine que me procurent encore ces événements, si tout était à recommencer, je referais probablement les même erreurs, les même gestes et prononcerait encore les même paroles…**

**Pourquoi, me diriez-vous ?**

**Pour avoir la chance de le voir sourire, rire et chanter à nouveau. J'aime cette lueur de malice qui brille par moment dans ses prunelles au reflet de l'océan.**

**Etre si semblable tout en étant si différent…**

**Moi j'ai pu choisir ce qu'il deviendrait de ma vie tandis que lui… lui n'avait qu'à suivre la route que j'avais tracée pour lui… **

**Une route au parfum de mélancolie….**

**Peut-être que tout ceci me fera perdre la raison en fin de compte mais peu m'importe, j'ai été éduqué à ne pas vivre dans le regret…**

**Un Yui ne peut espérer avoir ce genre de sentiment, pas vrai, Yuu ?**

Pendant longtemps, j'ai imaginé tous les scénarios possibles dans ma tête, essayant de me faire une raison, essayant de ne pas sombrer dans une folie qui ne cesse de me ronger depuis ton départ.

Seul, dans cette maison vide, j'ai tour à tour pensé à ce que pourrait être ma vie si tu ne revenais pas ou encore si, dans un élan de bonté, le ciel aurait eu un élan de pitié et t'aurait autorisé à revenir vers moi…

Seulement aucune des fins que j'avais imaginées pour notre histoire ne s'est réalité… L'espoir n'existe peut-être pas en fin de compte…

Certes, pour mon plus grand bonheur, tu es revenu sain et sauf de cette mission suicide. Après tout, tu es un Yui et un Yui ne peut que réussir dans les objectifs qui s'est lui-même fixé. Cependant…

Cependant un seul regard m'a suffit pour comprendre que, même si tu étais de retour, il n'y aurait jamais de « nous… »

C'est à cet instant précis que mon cœur s'est mis à saigner…

Saigner de douleur, saigner de peine…

Car quoi que je fasse, malgré la chaleur que dégageait le son de ta voix, je savais que la personne qui se trouvait devant moi n'était que ton ombre…

Une ombre qu'il avait créé pour adoucir ma souffrance….

As…

Pourquoi t'es-tu montré aussi cruel ?

« Du haut d'une colline

Part une mélodie

Oh, chant de Miris

Aides-moi, je t'en supplie

Je ne veux pas grand chose

Juste le revoir

Ne pas être la cause

De son chagrin, son désespoir »

Pardonnes-moi, Duo, ce n'était pas mon but…

Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour lui. Pour qu'il puisse enfin mener un semblant de vie normal d'adolescent de quinze ans…

Je l'aime tant…

Avant de partir pour cette fichue mission, on a beaucoup parlé lui et moi. Je pense que c'était bien la première fois que cela nous arrivait !!

# rire #

J'aurais aimé que cela dure toujours… seulement ne dit-on pas que même les meilleurs choses ont une fin ?

On a parlé de notre avenir, de ce qui allait se passer si l'on en réchappait vivant…

Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré que tout ceci se finisse autrement mais je ne lui en ais pas laissé le choix… lui non plus d'ailleurs…

Non…

Lui non plus ne m'a pas laissé le choix….

T'a-t-il dit qu'il existait un remède à sa maladie ?

Je l'ai moi-même invent

Seulement….

« J'aimerai tant lui dire

Ces quelques phrases tout bas

Mais puisque tout va se finir

Je t'en prie, fais-le pour moi

Chantes lui ces quelques lignes

Qui portent tout mon espoir

Une sorte de dernier signe

Mes adieux, mon au revoir »

Seulement, j'ai refusé de la prendre…

Oh ! Pas la peine de me fixer avec ces yeux incrédules, j'ai parfaitement conscience de l'impact de ma décision sur ma vie : je n'y survivrais pas…

Mais aies-je seulement vécu ?

Je n'en veux pas à mon frère pour m'avoir fait de moi ce que je suis. S'il n'avait pas agit de cette façon à l'époque, je serais déjà depuis longtemps sous cette stèle qui porte mon nom…

Yuu…

Un nom à la consonance étrange que mes parents ont choisi pour moi… Un nom qui se devait être synonyme de paix et qui, pourtant n'aura pu en connaître les biens faits avant aujourd'hui…

Car Heero Yui est mort…

Mort au moment même où a retentit cette explosion dans les sous-sols de ces bâtiments d'Oz…

Mort à l'instant même où j'ai entendu le son de ta voix retentir tout autour de moi alors que mon corps, éjecté de mon Gundam pour permettre à mon frère de s'en sortir, chutait inlassablement pour gagner ce sol froid et de pierre…

Mild…

Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas t'empêcher de veiller continuellement sur moi ?

« Dis

Que soit le jour, la nuit

Dis

Penses à moi, je t'en prie

Toi

Qui est si loin de moi

Toi

Que j'voudrais dans mes bras »

Tu poses vraiment des questions étranges par moment, Yuu…

La réponse…

Tu la connais, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant longtemps j'ai essayé de t'oublier, de t'effacer de ma mémoire les sentiments dès plus contradictoires que tu avais fait naître en moi. Seulement…

Seulement, je n'y suis jamais parvenu…

A croire que l'on ne peut pas oublier facilement un Yui !!!

Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

J'étais venu visiter les laboratoires de tes parents avec mon père…

Tant que j'y pense, c'était une rencontre assez étrange…

Toi…

Me guidant à travers ces couloirs obscurs et étroits…

Moi…

Te tenant la main afin de ne pas te perdre…

A ce moment-là, j'ai su qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre que toi…

Toi et ton sourire pour illuminer ma vie…

Toi dont le regard rêveur me faisait sombrer dans l'oublie…

Lorsque je t'ai vu tomber à travers le moniteur de ton Gundam, mon cœur ne l'a pas supporter.

Comment aurait-il pu le faire d'ailleurs ?

J'étais censé te dire adieu…

Mais mon âme ne s'est pas résign

J'étais censé disparaître de ta vie…

Mais mon être s'est mis à crier pour te réveiller…

Yuu…

Je ne peux vivre sans toi…

« Viens

Ne t'en vas pas si loin

Viens

Reste jusqu'au petit matin

Moi

J'ai tant besoin de toi

Moi

Je ne peux vivre sans toi »

Entendre la voix de Zechs dans le interphone m'avait brusquement ramené à la réalit : mon frère était en train de se sacrifier pour que je puisse vivre.

Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'un Yui ne supporte pas, c'est bien ce genre d'action complètement suicidaire, même si, suicidaire, je dois l'être à cent pourcent !!

Vu la vitesse avec laquelle il chutait, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose : le laisser s'écraser sur le sol ou le rattraper à un timing précis dans la main du nouveau Gundam.

Cependant quelle que soit la décision que je prenais, il ne pouvait en sortir indemne, je le savais…

Pourtant, j'ai pris le risque…

Pour Zechs dont je pouvais presque percevoir les battements malgré la distance qui nous séparait…

Pour Duo qui devait être en train de se morfondre dans les bras de Zwey en attendant notre retour…

Pour moi, car il était mon unique famille, la personne pour laquelle je serais prêt à accomplir n'importe quel sacrifice…

L'ancien Heero aurait été fou de rage de savoir qu'il avait été secouru ainsi alors qu'il espérait secrètement pouvoir déroger à sa promesse !!

Mais une promesse reste une promesse, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il puisse se passer…

J'avais promis à Mild de te ramener et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Aie-je eu tort ?

Non…

Je ne le pense pas…

Car la souffrance et l'inquiétude qui nous habitaient pendant ta semaine de coma se sont évaporé avec ton premier sourire…

J'ai même cru un instant que le cœur de mon très cher beau-frère allait réellement lâché sur le coup !!!

Surtout quand tu t'es jeté dans ses bras…

Jamais je n'aurais pu espérer qu'un tel miracle se produise…

Heero Yui était mort pour redonner vit à Yuu…

Mon frère…

Mais cela n'effaçait en rien la triste réalité à laquelle nous allions tous devoir faire face…

« Je sais que c'est pas logique

Que ce « nous » n'existera pas

Je n'aurais que le moment magique

De m'éteindre dans ses bras

Oh, arbre de Miris

Toi qui pleure tout bas

Non, ne soit pas triste

Mon âme vit en toi »

Tu n'en avais plus pour très longtemps à vivre, nous le savions tous et pourtant, dans un sens, nous refusions tous de voir venir ce jour où tu aurais à fermer définitivement tes paupières…

Le mieux aurait peut-être été de te laisser mourir lors de cette mission, hors aucun de nous ne voulait s'y résoudre…

Une pure folie lorsque l'on sait déjà que chaque instant que tu passes en notre compagnie est un puit de douleur se faisant de plus en plus profond.

Il n'y a aucun espoir, car cet espoir tu l'as toi-même refusé dans l'un de tes derniers moments de lucidité.

Je ne parvins pas à t'en vouloir…

Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours su que notre histoire était vouée à se terminer ainsi ?

Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…

Je t'aime Yuu…

Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais probablement toujours…

Beaucoup pense que je t'ai épousé par pitié, pour t'éviter de mourir dans des souffrances atroces. Mais tout ceci est bien loin de la vérité.

Tout comme notre histoire d'ailleurs…

Combien connaissent ce lien secret qui nous unis ?

Duo…

Parce que tu le lui as raconté

Wufei…

Parce que, finalement, je ne pouvais resté à ses côtés…

Zwey…

Lui, il se doutait de la vérité mais l'avait accept

Sais-tu que lui et As vont se quitter ?

Pas qu'ils ne s'aiment plus, loin de là. Seulement…

Seulement ton frère ne lui a pas laissé le choix…

A croire que tous les Yui sont vraiment des égoïstes quelques fois…

Sais-tu ce qu'il lui a dit ?

Qu'il ne pouvait continuer à l'aimer…

Mais enfin de compte, c'est lui qui en souffrira davantage…

Mentir pour préserver un être qui vous est cher…

Je crois que c'est bien votre plus grande qualit

Vous êtes tous cingl !!!

Mais c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle je tiens tant à toi…

« Que ton chant remplit d'espoir

Le guide pas à pas

Que jamais il ne s'égare

Tant qu'il pense à moi

Je sais, je suis cruel

De lui demander ça

Mais je l'aime sans pareil

C'est pourquoi je murmure tout bas »

Je sais, il n'y a pas vraiment de logique ; je le voudrais tant dans mes bras…

Seulement je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais survivre à une autre disparition : il compte tant pour moi…

J'aimerais tant lui dire ces quelques mots tout bas…

J'aimerais tant qu'il ne soit pas triste même si ce rêve ne se réalisera pas…

J'ai bâti ma vie autour de mon frère depuis sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui et maintenant qu'il va nous quitter, je ne me sens pas le droit de vivre…

A-t-on déjà vu une création mourir avant son créateur ?

Tout aurait été plus simple si j'avais réussi à te forcer à prendre cette potion…

Seulement, tu n'en as pas voulu. Mourir pour mourir, tu préférais que tout se termine ainsi plutôt que d'avoir toute la vie devant toi.

Je t'avais créé soldat, hors un soldat n'a pas sa place dans un monde en paix. Tu le savais. Tu l'a toujours su…

Enfin de compte, tu n'auras manipulé jusqu'au bout, pas vrai, Yuu ?

C'est drôle mais rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de sourire.

Cette fatalité

Pouvions-nous au moins y échapper ?

J'aurais aimé vivre comme tous les jeunes gens de mon âge, me marier avec Zwey, fonder une famille, te rendre visite chaque dimanche et ce que tu te sois décidé à te caser avec cet américain ou que tu sois revenu auprès de ta moiti

J'aurais aimé pouvoir continuer à faire enrager Eike en démontant ses ordinateurs, me moquer de la manie surprotectrice qu'à Mild de te couver…

Mais cela ne pourra jamais avoir lieu à présent…

Non…

Jamais…

C'est pourquoi…

**Zwey… **

**J'ai quelque chose à t'avoué… **

**Quelque chose qui te fera beaucoup de mal, je le sais…**

**Cependant je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je ne veux pas te voir sombrer comme Duo est en train de le faire en ce moment…**

Lorsque j'ai croisé ton regard ce jour-là, j'ai tout de suite deviner que quelque chose avait changé en toi.

Vous étiez revenu depuis une semaine déjà et, hormis les nouvelles que tu avais consentit à donner à nos professeurs, je ne savais pas grand-chose de la situation.

Mais vous étiez en vie, c'était tout ce qui m'importait…

Longtemps, comme Duo, j'ai cru que vous ne reviendriez pas. Peut-être à cause de votre tendance suicidaire qui vous est si caractéristique…

Toujours est-il que j'ai été soulagé de te voir devant moi à cet instant. Même si je savais d'hors et déjà que tu allais m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ne dit-on pas que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne peut comprendre ?

Quand je pense à « nous », je me dis que tout ceci aurait mérité d'avoir une autre fin. Plus tragique ou plus heureuse, mais pas celle vers laquelle on est en train de se diriger pour le moment…

J'aurais aimé passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés, tu sais ?

A croire que tout ceci était trop demand

Mais peu importe, je ne regrette rien…

Après tout pourquoi regretté les moments agréables du pass ?

Même si tes mots m'ont fait plus de mal que de bien, ils m'ont au moins ouvert les yeux sur une chose…

Une chose qui ne peut-être lié qu'à la fatalité

« Dis

Que ce soit le jour, la nuit

Dis

Penses à moi, je t'en prie

Toi

Qui est si loin de moi

Toi

Que j'voudrais dans mes bras »

Je me souviens de chacune de tes paroles, de tes gestes, de tes regards…

Pour la première fois depuis que l'on se connaissait, j'avais l'impression de te sentir en vie mais si lointain à la fois…

Je me souviens avoir écouter tes paroles comme un chrétien écouterait l'évangile. Je savais déjà ce que tu allais me dire même si, tout au fond de moi, j'avais secrètement espérer ne jamais les entendre…

Nous ne vivrions pas ensemble…

Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour cela, tu sais. Après tout, aimer ne demande pas forcément le même sentiment en retour…

Je me souviens de chaque mots que tu as prononcés d'une voix assez hésitante, une voix qui ne te ressemblait pas…

Tu allais vivre avec ton frère pendant quelques temps…

Mais nous savions tous deux que ce « quelques temps » signifiait le restant de ta courte vie.

Crois-tu que je n'étais pas au courant de ton refus de prendre cette antidote ?

C'est Zechs qui m'en a informé avant que tu ne viennes…

Zechs…

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que lui et Mild ne fassent qu'une seule et même personne. Mais avec un certain recul, de nombreux indices auraient pu m'indiquer sa véritable identité plutôt.

La façon qu'il a de te protéger dans l'ombre, de s'effacer pour pouvoir te rendre heureux…

Ça me fait mal de le reconnaître mais je crois qu'il t'aime encore plus que moi je t'aime à un tel point que je n'ose imaginer la douleur qu'il doit être en train de ressentir en ce moment…

Peut-être est-ce aussi la raison pour laquelle je tiens toujours le coup ?

Savoir que quelqu'un d'autre souffre encore plus que moi de la même situation….

Tu m'avais promis avant de partir que nous passerions encore quelques jours ensemble, ici dans cette charmante petite maison…

Nous y sommes restés trois jours avant que je ne te raccompagne jusque chez Zwey.

Voir l'ancien Heero disparaître totalement était trop pénible à mes yeux…

Je t'aurais demandé de rester avec moi, tu l'aurais fait, j'en suis sûr à présent. Seulement…

Seulement je suis le shinigami et, en tant que tel, je n'avais pas le droit de te retenir ; il t'attendait…

Tout comme toi tu l'avais attendu dans le pass

Finalement l'histoire que tu m'as racontée n'était peut-être pas qu'une légende…

« Viens

Ne t'en vas pas si loin

Viens

Reste jusqu'au petit matin

Moi

J'ai tant besoin de toi

Moi

Je ne peux vivre sans toi »

Toute légende prend racine dans la réalité, c'est ainsi qu'elle devient fatalit

Pardonnes-moi, Duo…

Pardonnes-moi pour le mal que je t'ai fait et pour celui que je te fais probablement encore en ces instants…

Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état ; me voir perdre peu à peu l'esprit et sombrer dans une profonde mélancolie…

Tu ne le mérites pas…

Tu sais, avant de prendre cette décision j'ai longuement réfléchi à la possibilité de vivre encore un peu ou bien de me laisser mourir…

En tant que soldat, je n'avais pas ma place dans la société et la seule façon de regagner mon humanité était de…

Zwey t'a-t-il parlé des instants de « folies » qui pouvait brusquement surgir chez moi ? Ils ne sont autre que le vestige de cette personnalité qui dort au plus profond de mon être ; cette personne que Zechs a aimée et continue d'aimer malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu lui faire…

Il ne se passe pas un instant où je ne ressens pas sa présence à mes côtés et, étrangement, cela ne me dérange pas plus que cela.

As me dit que c'est en raison de l'amour que Yuu lui portait. Mais le « Yuu » que je suis devenu aujourd'hui ne peut ressentir ce sentiment.

Pourquoi ?

Il y a beaucoup de chose que j'aurais aimé faire avant de mourir comme voir Mild et mon frère heureux et ayant fondé une famille…

Mais je sais que tout cela ne sera pas possible pour eux. Ils ont bâti leur vie autour de la mienne telle des ombres veillant sur une lumière vacillante…

Hors que se passe-t-il lorsque cette flamme s'éteint ?

Les ombres n'ont plus rien à protéger, plus une lumière derrière laquelle s'abriter…

Ils en sera de même pour leur vie…

Elle finira par s'arrêter…

Peut-être pas tout de suite mais dans un, cinq ou dix ans….

Mes paroles peuvent vous sembler froid, dure voir cruelles. Cependant je n'ai aucun remord à les prononcer : elles sont le reflet de la réalité…. De ma réalit !!!

Autrefois, j'étais Heero Yui, un soldat parfait capable d'exécuter n'importe quelle mission avec un sang froid à toute épreuve !!

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis que Yuu, l'âme d'un orphelin vivant ses derniers instants à l'aube d'une ère nouvelle….

« Bien sûr, c'est ironique

Bien sûr, c'est pas logique

Car j'existe plus

Car j'ne le verrais plus

Pourtant, j't'demande encore

De chanter ces quelques mots

Pour que, par delà la mort

Je puisse le voir à nouveau »

J'avais longtemps cherché une raison à notre séparation. A l'époque nous avions quel âge ? douze ans, tout au plus…

Il est vrai que c'est vraiment très jeune pour s'unir définitivement à quelqu'un. Pourtant aucun de nous ne semblait y avoir songer.

La guerre nous semblait encore si loin !!!

Et pourtant elle était si proche…

Je me souviens du jour où nous nous sommes quittés…

Je devais partir, ma colonie ayant été attaquée.

Toi, tu devais être en sécurité ici, dans ces souterrains dont personne ne pouvait soupçonner l'existence et pourtant…

Pourtant ils vous ont trouv

J'ai cru que jamais je n'allais te revoir et j'étais prêt à accomplir n'importe quoi pourvu que cela me permette de te venger…

Même à m'allier avec l'ennemi s'il le fallait…

Tu étais devenu ma vie…

Ma lumière dans le monde froid et calculateur dans lequel j'évoluais depuis tout petit.

Etre riche n'est pas forcément une bonne chose, tu sais…

Je t'ai cherché

Parcouru l'ensemble de L1…

Sacrifier des milliers d'hommes dans l'espoir secret de te retrouver…

Dans ma tête, une seule phrase raisonnait sans fin…

T'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même au-delà….

Demain, peut-être, tu partiras…

Mais, en fin de compte, mon âme te suivra…

« (Oh chant de Miris)

Dis

Que ce soit le jour, la nuit

(Par une mélodie)

Dis

Penses à moi je t'en prie

(Chante tout mon espoir)

Toi

Qui est si loin de moi

(Pour qu'il ne soit pas triste)

Toi

Que j'voudrais dans mes bras

(Pour que nous puissions nous revoir) »

Si dans une autre vie, il m'était donné d'aimer, je voudrais pouvoir aimer comme ces deux-là en cet instant.

Ils n'en ont peut-être pas conscience mais ils représentent à eux seul la définition de ce mot : « amour »…

Car aimer, c'est souffrir, c'est se séparer pour mieux se retrouver…

Combien de temps mon frère l'a-t-il attendu dans ces bassements ?

Trois ans…

Combien de temps Zechs l'a-t-il surveillé dans l'ombre ?

Presque autant de temps…

Ils s'étaient rencontré par le plus grand des hasards et c'est ce même hasard qui les a fait se retrouver à nouveau…

Juste un peu de bonheur avant une éternité de souffrance…

Car combien de temps Mild pourra-t-il lui survivre ?

Tout n'est plus qu'une question de temps à présent…

Le corps de mon frère ne pourra tenir plus de septante-deux heures et ce malgré les divers injections que je lui procure trois fois par jours pour retarder le phénomène de disparition de ces cellules.

D'ailleurs il ne peut plus parler…

D'un commun accord, nous avons décidé qu'il passerait ses derniers instants au pied de cet arbre où j'avais fait placé sa tombe.

Une colline verdoyante à l'ombre de laquelle il fermerait ses yeux pour l'éternit

On ne pouvait pas mieux lui offrir…

N'est-ce pas, Zwey ?

« Viens

Ne t'en vas pas si loin

(Je ne demande pas grand chose)

Viens

Reste jusqu'au petit matin

(Un seul petit soir)

Moi

J'ai tant besoin de toi

(Pour ne pas être la cause)

Moi

Je ne peux vivre sans toi

(De son chagrin, son désespoir)

(Oh, arbre de Miris)

(Chante, bel Miris)

(Je serais à jamais près de toi) »

Le regard fixé sur cette glace, je sens la main d'As se glisser dans la mienne de manière hésitante.

Il sait que l'instant est proche à présent et en appréhende le moment fatidique.

Après tout, quoique de plus normal ?

Avec douceur, je ressers mon étreinte autour de ses doigts, le rassurant ainsi de mon soutien malgré les mots dures qu'il a prononcé à mon égard.

Il est toujours dure devoir un être cher nous quitter alors lorsque ce dernier est la personne à laquelle vous avez voué l'ensemble de votre existence…

Père dit que tout ce qui vit est amené un jour à mourir.

Je ne crois pas que As serait entièrement d'accord avec sa philosophie alors qu'il a passé toutes ses années à essayer de sauver son frère de cette fin tragique.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser au premier abord, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Si bien que s'ils consentaient à avoir la même coupe, on pourrait facilement les confondre l'un et l'autre.

Trop de souffrance et de douleur dans leur regard…

Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle ils se cachent derrière un masque froid et distant ?

Tu te dis incapable d'aimer mais au fond de moi, je sais que ce n'est pas la vérit

Tu as des émotions, As…

Tu veux juste les oublier…

Ne plus ressentir de peine…

Ne plus avoir à verser de larmes…

Car c'est bien des larmes que je vois perler sur ta jour, non ?

**Zwey…**

**Laisses-moi te dire ceci… **

**Zettai Aishitenai…**

_Jamais je ne t'aimerais…_

**Car les morts ne peuvent pas aimer…**

_Tel est la malédiction de notre famille…_

**Et moi, bien que présent devant toi, je mourrais en même temps que lui…**

Ces paroles….

Même si elles m'ont fait souffrir, je les accepte…

Je les accepte comme j'accepte à présent de te tenir dans mes bras, d'écouter silencieusement le crie de ton cœur, le bruit de tes sanglots…

Yuu Yui n'est plus…

Il s'est éteint dans les bras de la personne qui l'a le plus aim

Cette personne qui s'est entièrement sacrifi

Comme dans cette légende que Duo m'a raconté, il a fermé les yeux au couché du soleil, le visage emprunt à une sérénité que je ne lui avait jamais connu…

Il est mort heureux…

C'est la meilleure mort que vous pouviez lui apporter…

Dans quelques heures, le soleil se lèvera à nouveau sur cette colline…

Et tu seras toujours là dans mes bras, à essayer d'accepter sa disparition alors que ton cœur ne veut pas…

Duo s'inquiètera de ne pas me savoir de retour et viendra avec Wufei…

Viendront ensuite Quatre, Trowa et Kawa, la panthère qu'ils ont adoptée depuis lors…

Tous ensemble nous observeront alors ce soleil, cet astre qui, l'espace de quelques mois, de quelques années, à su illuminer nos vies et qui à présent….

A présent nous a quitté...

« (Chante)

Dis

Que se soit le jour, la nuit

(Chante)

Dis

Penses à moi, je t'en prie

(Arbre de Miris)

Toi

Qui est si loin de moi

Toi

Que j'voudrais dans mes bras »

Il était un peu plus de vingt-deux heures trente lorsque Trowa m'a téléphoné cette nuit là. Derrière lui, je pouvais sans peine entendre les sanglots de Quatre blottit dans la couverture.

Je n'avais pas besoin de mots pour comprendre : Heero était mort…

Sans perdre un instant, je m'étais habillé et avais gagné la voiture, gardant mon portable allumé à côté de moi.

Ma direction Ethan…

Ce petit village où Duo résidait avec Zwey depuis sa fugue en compagnie de notre soldat parfait.

A cette époque, aucun d'entre nous était au courant pour sa maladie…

L'Iceberg était si bon comédien !!!

Après ma rupture avec Zechs, j'avais longtemps songé à regagné les colonies. Seul le fait de penser que Duo pourrait commettre quelque chose d'encore plus suicidaire que Mister Perfect m'en avait empêché.

Heureusement d'ailleurs…

Je suis la seule personne avec laquelle il accepte de parler…

Peut-être parce que cette histoire nous a quelque peu li ?

Il ne me faut pas plus de quatre heures et demi pour rejoindre la villa. Je sais d'hors et déjà que Trowa et Quatre sont en route, eux aussi…

Ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la voiture à clé, je me précipite vers la maison dont la porte s'ouvre brusquement ; Duo qui me guettait derrière la fenêtre, s'état jeté dans mes bras…

Lui aussi savait ce qui venait d'arriver…

Avec douceur, je le fis monter dans la voiture et nous primes la route de cette colline que l'on pouvait voir de loin.

Pas un seul mot…

Pas une seule parole…

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que, de nous tous, c'était lui qui nous quitterait le premier…

« (Chante)

(Cette mélodie)

(Danse)

(Avec la vie)

Pleure le désespoir

Amène l'espoir »

Cela fait aujourd'hui trois mois que Heero nous a quitté. Trois mois semblable à une éternité pour certain d'entre nous…

Aujourd'hui, nous avons sommes tous retrouvé autour de cette tombe, dressé au sommet de cette colline.

Duo et Wufei y ont déposé des roses noires…

Ils vivent tout deux ensemble, histoire de parer au tendance psychopathe du shinigami. Entre Kawa et lui, notre expert en sabre n'a pas vraiment un moment à lui !!!

Le fils du professeur G est quant à lui venu seul, As se remettant de sa vingtième tentative de suicide…

Quatre a réussi à lui faire promettre de ne plus recommencer pour le bien de notre fils…

On a adopté un petit orphelin d'origine japonaise et une étrange coïncidence veuille qui se prénomme Yuu, lui aussi…

Nous espérons juste qu'il n'aura pas les même tendances suicidaires que son parrain. Car, oui, nous avons choisi As pour ce rôle.

A défaut de pouvoir lui faire oublier le passé, nous nous sommes décidé à lui donner une raison de ne pas nous quitter !!

Quant à Zechs…

« (Chante)

Viens

Ne t'en vas pas si loin

Viens

Reste jusqu'au petit matin

Moi

J'ai tant besoin de toi

Moi

Je ne peux vivre sans toi… »

Zechs nous a quitté il y a un peu plus de deux mois de cela. L'automne n'avait même pas encore début

Tout c'est passé si vite !!!

Zwey nous a confié qu'il avait contracté la même maladie qu'Heero mais personne n'était parvenu à définir comment cela avait été possible bien que je soupçonne fortement As de l'avoir « aid » dans sa tâche…

Même si la douleur de sa disparition est grande dans mon cœur, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cette légende « romantique » que Heero a raconté à Duo pour lui faire accepté son départ.

Et quand j'y pense, je me dis que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux deux.

La vie les avait beaucoup trop fait souffrir pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être à nouveau réuni, même si cela est dans la mort…

Au bouquet de roses noirs de Duo, j'ai ajouté des Lys blancs. Je sais que Heero les affectionnait tout particulièrement pour en avoir vu à de nombreuses reprises dans sa chambre.

Bien que Yuu junior soit encore très jeune, il ne semble pas choqué par ces événements. Il m'a confié l'autre jour qu'il avait perdu ses parents de la même façon que nous avions perdu nos camarades.

Aussi quand il nous a timidement demandé s'ils pouvaient considéré Heero et Zechs comme étant ses parents biologiques car il n'avais jamais connu les siens, j'ai littéralement fondu en larmes.

Nous ne pouvions qu'accepter…

**L'histoire que vous avez lu aurait pu faire figure de légende ou encore de conte de fée à caractère tragique. Seulement, ce n'est pas le cas…**

**Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une étrange mélodie que chacun voudrait parvenir à oublier mais que le vent, soufflant dans cet arbre, ne cesse de nous rappeler…**

Je m'appelle Yuu…

Yuu Raberba Winner….

Et je tenais à vous remercier personnellement pour avoir suivi avec attention cette histoire….

Je ne connais pas mon âge, ni même où je suis né.

La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est qu'étant bébé, j'ai été sauvé d'une mort atroce par un magnifique jeune homme au regard plus profond que l'océan…

A cette époque, je n'avais pas encore de nom. Il m'en a donné un…

Yuu…

Et puis il est parti, me laissant dans cet orphelinat et me promettant que nos chemins allaient à nouveau se croiser…

Du moins c'est ce que m'a confié le prêtre chargé de la paroisse…

Aujourd'hui encore, il m'arrive de penser à ces prunelles chargées de tristesse qu'une lueur de gaieté était brusquement venue éclairer…

Ces yeux…

Il lui appartienne, je le sais…

Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Quatre si je pouvais cet inconnu considérer comme mon véritable père.

Il a accepté sans me poser de questions. Les questions seront pour plus tard, quand je serais prêt.

A ce moment, peut-être, j'oserais me tenir devant ma nouvelle famille en leur disant : c'est lui…

C'est ce merveilleux soldat que vous appelez Heero Yui qui m'a sauvé la vie…

La fin de cette histoire est certes tragique mais comporte une certaine moralité qui je tiens à vous faire partager….

**« Les douleurs du cœur sont proches des regrets…. »**

Aussi profiter de chaque instant de votre vie comme si c'était le dernier. Ainsi les regrets que vous auriez pu avoir se changeront en des moments de bien être inespér

J'aurais aimé rencontrer mon père une dernière fois mais le destin ne me l'a pas permis. Peu m'importe !!!

Je sais qu'il m'attendra le temps qu'il faudra….

N'est-ce pas….

Papa ?

Fin


	19. Reponses aux reviews

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Yami-Rose1 : je te remercie par ta superbe review, elle m'a vraiment beaucoup touché (euh… je peux l'encadrer ? mdr). C'est vrai que Heero souffre beaucoup dans cette fic et que, au final, c'est presque la solution qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Je crois que, sur ce coup, même les autres personnages seront d'accord avec moi :p Bisous à toi et encore merci pour ton soutien tout au long de cette fic !!

ShinOyasumi : vi mais il est mort heureux, c'est pas l'essentiel ? Pis tout le monde est content pour lui (euh… vi tout est relatif, je sais)

Loreilaï Yuy : m'ci beaucoup pour ta review et ton soutien. Ce troisième épilogue est ma fin préférée et je suis heureuse que tu l'apprécies. Par contre, j'ai été surprise de constater que tu avais lu presque l'ensemble de toutes mes fics mdr Chapeau !! (et merci pour toute ses reviews !!). malheureusement, j'ai pas mal de retard sur certaines (comme espérance ou brusque panne d'inspiration)… mais on ne sait jamais, un miracle pourrait arriver fin de cette semaine !! gros bisous à toi !!

Et du fond du cœur, merci pour m'avoir soutenu lors de l'écriture de cette fic !!

Bisous

Sephy


End file.
